Fuera de Alcance
by CAKE324
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando Finn es el chico mas rico de la ciudad de Ooo que va a la mejor escuela de toda la ciudad, junto a su hermana Fionna, se fija en Marceline, una chica becada que tambien estudia en su escuela junto con su hermano Marshall? 100% Finnceline y 50% Fiolee.
1. Prologo

PROLOGO:

_... ¿Por qué existen las clases sociales? ¿Por qué no todos podemos ser iguales?_

_Peor ¿Por qué mis padres me introdujeron en un mundo totalmente distinto?_

_Desearía nunca haber aceptado esa beca, para no haber entrado a ese mundo frívolo y vacio de los niños ricos de la ciudad. Pero yo no soy la única que no encaja en ese mundo… Mi hermano también estudia en esa escuela para ricos. No nos podemos adaptar al ambiente._

_Y lo peor es que tenemos que aguantar las burlas de los ricos, solo porque no somos de su misma clase social, y porque no tenemos la misma perspectiva de la vida que ellos, gracias a ello nos ganamos el apodo de "los raritos"._

_Lo peor de todo esto es que siento atracción por el chico más millonario y popular de toda la escuela. No puedo evitarlo, es que es tan, pero tan, pero taaaaaaaaaaaaaan… AGH. Malditos sentimientos. Ay, algún día entenderé que ese chico no me corresponde. Para colmo, mi padre trabaja para el suyo, un millonario dueño de una fabrica y no solo eso, SE VOLVIÓ SU MEJOR AMIGO Y SU MANO DERECHA EN LA FABRICA. Si son tan buenos amigos, ¿Por qué mi papá no le pide ayuda económica? Saldríamos de esta pobreza, pero por el orgullo de mi padre, seguimos como estamos. Pero bueno, eso me gano por ser una chica pobre que se coló en el mundo de los ricos._

_Y me pregunto, ¿Por qué?, simplemente ¿Por qué? Ay, ojala, algún día, todo el mundo sea igual. Sin discriminación por las clases sociales…_

**WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII OTRA HISTORY… Pondré mi versión de Green Day… malditos pitucos como los odio.**

**Sin ofender a la gente pituca (para quienes no sepan el significado de esta palabra porque no son peruanos, pitucos es el adjetivo que la damos a la gente millonaria de la alta sociedad) del Perú y del mundo…**

**Todos en el fic son humanos y la tierra de Ooo es una ciudad actual…**


	2. Vidas distintas

Capitulo 1: "Vidas distintas"

Era una tarde de verano en la ciudad de Ooo. Todos en la ciudad estaban en sus casas viendo televisión o entrando a internet. Pero en la parte más pobre de la ciudad se encontraba ensayando una banda. La casa donde ensayaba no era muy grande: solo tenía un piso, una sala, un baño, una cocina pequeña, 2 habitaciones y un garaje pequeño, donde la banda ensayaba. Ahí vivía la familia Abadeer, que consistía en el señor y señora Abadeer, quienes trabajaban doble turno para poderse mantener en la casa, y sus hijos Marshall y Marceline, dos chicos humildes que tenían cabello negro azabache, piel pálida, y ojos negros. Esa tarde estaban discutiendo con su banda para ver que canción tocaban.

-Bueno, ¿y qué canción quieren tocar ahora?- pregunto Billy (el príncipe flama) el baterista.

-Mmmmm, no tengo idea- dijo Dina (la princesa flama) la bajista.

-Y si tocamos Zombie- sugirió Marceline.

-Claro- dijeron Billy y Dina al mismo tiempo.

-Ya rugiste hermanita- dijo Marshall sacando su guitarra -¿Quieres ser la voz principal?- le pregunto a Marceline.

-Claro, Dina, hazme los coros- dijo Marceline cogiendo el micrófono.

-Ok- dijo Dina afinando su bajo.

Y comienza la canción:

Marceline:

Another head hangs lowly  
child is slowly taken  
and if islands cause the silence  
who are we mistaking  
but you see it's not me  
it's not my family  
in your head in your head  
they are fighting  
With their tanks and their bombs  
and their bombs and their guns  
in your head in your head they are crying...  
Coro (Marceline y Dina)  
in your head...  
in your head...  
zombie, zombie, zombie ei ei  
what's in your head...  
in your head...  
zombie, zombie, zombie ei, ei, ei, oh...do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do

Marceline:  
Another mother's breaking heart is taking over ... the violence causes silence  
we must be mistaken  
its the same old thing since 1916  
in your head in your head  
their still fighting  
with their tanks and their bombs  
and their bombs and their guns  
in your head in your head they are dying...  
Coro (Marceline y Dina)

In your head...  
in your head...  
zombie, zombie, zombie ei ei  
what's in your head...  
in your head...  
zombie, zombie, zombie ei, ei, ei,

-YA CÁLLENSE DE UNA VEZ- fueron interrumpidos por el vecino de al lado.

-Aish, ese tipo otra vez- se quejo Billy.

-Tranquilos, yo lo calmo- dijo Marshall dejando a un lado su guitarra.

-¿CUAL ES TU PROBLEMA VIEJO?- grito saliendo del garaje.

-MI PROBLEMA SON USTEDES QUE NO DEJAN DE MOLESTARME CON SU RUIDO- grito el vecino saliendo de su casa.

-Por favor viejo, está en nuestra casa y no puede interrumpir nuestra música-

-Llamas a eso música. Por favor. He oído a un gallo cantar mejor- dijo el vecino molesto.

En ese momento salieron Billy, Dina y Marcy para callar al viejo.

-OIGA. Nosotros si tenemos talento para la música- le replico Dina.

-Por favor chamacos. Si quieren crecer como músicos muertos de hambre, pues tendrán que hacer algo mejor que eso. Ahora, si vuelven a hacer ruido tendré que llamar a la policía- dijo el vecino cerrando su puerta de un portazo.

-Maldito viejo- gruño Marshall.

-No sabe lo que dice- dijo Marcy tocándole el hombro.

-Pero es cierto- dijo Billy.

-¿¡QUE!?- gritaron Dina, Marshall y Marcy.

-Sí. Miren, si queremos salir adelante con la música tendremos que componer nuestras propias canciones. Y las que cantamos son bastante conocidas- dijo Billy.

-Mmmmm, tal vez tengas razón. Tendremos que componer canciones si queremos entrar al mundo de la música- dijo Dina.

-Ok, tendremos que sacar ideas para escribir una canción- dijo Marceline entrando a su casa.

-Nosotros ya nos vamos- dijo Dina yéndose con Billy a su casa.

-Los llamamos cuando tengamos una idea para la canción- dijo Marshall entrando a su casa.

-OK ADIÓS- grito Billy a lo lejos.

Marceline y Marshall entraron a su casa y se dirigieron a su cuarto. Como su casa es pequeña ellos comparten una misma habitación.

-Aaaaaaaaaa, hermano ¿Cómo vamos a escribir una canción?- pregunto Marceline acostándose en su cama.

-No lo sé. Pero si queremos sacar a nuestra banda al mundo del espectáculo, debemos pensar rápido- dijo Marshall apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

Mientras tanto, en un barrio de ricos.

Había una casa gigante que pertenecía a la familia mar millonaria de este barrio. Perteneciente a los Thompson. La casa era tan grande como del tamaño de una piscina olímpica, también estaba incluida la piscina, la sala de estar era uno de los cuartos más grandes de la casa, hecha con paredes de mármol decoradas con oro, el segundo cuarto más grande era la cocina, con un montón de aparatos de última generación. Los cuartos eran tan grandes que se podía invitara dormir a todo un salón de clases. Y el patio trasero era como un paraíso. Era como uno de esos jardines estilo Japonés con un pequeño rio corriendo a través de un puente, el cual conducía a una piscina tan grande como la casa.

En ella vivían los miembros de la familia Thompson, que consistía en el señor y señora Thompson, al ser los más poderosos de la ciudad, no tenían ninguna necesidad, salvo gastar su dinero, y sus hijos gemelos Finn y Fionna. Dos chicos mimados de cabello rubio, piel blanca y ojos azules, ellos tenían dos mascotas, llamadas Jake, un buldog amarillo, que era de Finn, y Cake, una gata blanca que pertenecía a Fionna. Ese día se habían reunido con unos amigos para ver que harían.

-AAAhhh, ya se, que tal si hacemos una pijamada- dijo Violeta (la princesa grumosa).

-Pero ya hicimos eso ayer- dijo Bonnibel (la dulce princesa).

-AY que hacemos entonces- dijo Gumm (el dulce príncipe).

-Y si vamos a molestar a los pobres de la plaza- sugirió Fionna.

-Buena idea hermanita- dijo Finn yéndose a la puerta de la mansión.

-Cierto, buena idea chica- dijo Violeta siguiendo a Finn.

-Pues entonces vámonos. ANA- llamo Fionna al ama de llaves. Ella llego al llamado de Fionna –Dile a mi madre que vamos a salir a la plaza, llegamos a las 10-

-Si señorita- dijo retirándose.

-Bueno vámonos- dijo Fionna saliendo con sus amigos.

Y así los niños ricos salieron de camino a la plaza de Ooo, para menospreciar a los que no eran de su misma clase social.

Mientras tanto en una fábrica.

-¿Me llamo señor?- dijo un hombre entrando a la oficina de su jefe.

-Vamos amigo, solo llámame Philip. Y quiero hablar contigo un momento- dijo el señor ofreciéndole una silla.

-¿De qué querías hablarme?- le pregunto el hombre a su jefe.

-Bueno amigo. ¿Recuerdas la vez que me contaste sobre tus hijos?- dijo sacando un folleto.

-¿Las becas de mis hijos?- pregunto viendo el folleto que estaba sacando su jefe.

-Sí. Dijiste que podrían entrar a cualquier escuela privada de la ciudad. Pues, estuve pensando que sería bueno que los inscribieras en la misma escuela en la que están mis hijos- dijo entregándole el folleto, que era de la escuela Roosevelt.

Un colegio para niños ricos que consistía de 4 edificios de 6 pisos cada uno, un coliseo de vóley **(para los que no sepan que es un coliseo porque no son peruanos, un coliseo es como un estadio cerrado que tiene una cancha de vóley)**, una cancha de futbol, piscina olímpica y cancha de tenis.

-No sé si mis hijos podrían entrar a esta escuela- dijo con duda.

-Tranquilo Hudson, con la beca que tienen tus hijos pueden entrar aquí con facilidad, y no te preocupes por sus uniformes, les puedo dar los que mis hijos ya no usan- dijo Philip entregándole una bolsa con los uniformes, uno de Finn y otro de Fionna.

-Wow, gracias jefe- dijo Hudson recibiendo la bolsa.

-De nada, lo que sea para ayudar a un amigo- dijo dándole un golpecito en el hombro –Oh mira qué hora es, todos deben volver a sus casas, nos vemos luego- dijo Philip levantándose de su escritorio.

-Gracias por la ayuda- dijo Hudson saliendo se la oficina.

Mientras tanto en el barrio pobre.

-Mamá ¿A qué hora regresa papá?- pregunto Marceline sentada en la mesa junto con Marshall.

-No lo sé cariño. Supongo que trabajara hasta tarde- dijo revolviendo algo en una olla.

-Siempre está trabajando- dijo Marshall jugando con un tenedor.

-Entiéndelo hijo, tiene que trabajar para poder pagar los gastos- dijo la mujer sirviendo la comida.

-Pero sería bueno verlo de vez en cuando- dijo Marceline comenzando a comer.

-Pues si hermanita, pero ya sabes cómo es la cosa, además debe estar hablando con su amigo rico- dijo Marshall bebiendo un vaso de limonada.

-Pues si su jefe es tan rico ¿Por qué no tenemos una vida mejor?- dijo Marceline jugando con su comida.

-Porque tu padre es muy orgulloso y no se atreve a pedirle ayuda a su amigo- dijo la madre de los chicos.

En ese momento la puerta principal.

-Familia, les tengo una buena noticia- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Pues por tu cara, parece que te sacaste la lotería- dijo su esposa.

-Mejor. Marshall y Marceline irán a la escuela de los hijos de mi jefe con las becas que obtuvieron- dijo con una sonrisa.

-WOW ESO ES GRANDIOSO- dijo su esposa corriendo a abrazarlo.

-¿La escuela para ricos?- pregunto Marceline levantándose de la mesa.

-No voy a ir- dijo Marshall de mala gana.

-Claro que irán. Mañana mismo los iré a inscribir y mi jefe me dio los uniformes que sus hijos no usaban para ustedes- dijo Hudson.

-Pero papá, en esa escuela hay un montón de ricos y presumidos. Nos van a ver mal- dijo Marshall levantándose de la mesa.

-No les hagan caso, además estarán con los hijos de m jefe, seguro podrían ser amigos- dijo Hudson.

-Seguro son otros presumidos como los demás- dijo Marshall cruzándose de brazos.

-No es así. Aunque sean ricos son muy humildes….-

Mientras tanto en la plaza.

-OH POR GLOP. Miren estos collares de diamantes, son tan, pero tan AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH, TENGO QUE COMPRARLOS- grito Violeta –SEÑORITAAAAAAAA- le grito con voz chillona a la encargada.

-Si ¿que se le ofrece?- pregunto la chica acercándose.

-Quiero saber cuál es el precio de este, este, este, este, este, este, este y este collar- pregunto señalando 8 collares.

-¿Los piensa comprar todos?- pregunto sorprendida.

-NO. Pienso pagarlos y dejarlos aquí. OBVIO LOS VOY A COMPRAR- dijo con sarcasmo.

-Ok. Sígame y le diré el total de todo- dijo la chica poniéndose nerviosa.

-Que pésimo servicio- pensó.

-Su total es de… $8950.00- dijo sacando la boleta de pago.

-¿Nada mas? OH Glop, tome su dinero y deme mis nuevos collares- dijo Violeta esperando a que la chica le diera sus collares nuevos.

La señorita termino de guardarlos en una bolsa con los collares y ella se fue con su bolsa a buscar a Fionna y a Bonnie.

-Hola Vi. ¿Qué tal a compra?- pregunto Bonnie con un frapuccino en la mano.

-AY no saben chicas, el servicio en esa tienda es pésimo. Incluso la encargada me pregunto si me llevaba todos los collares que iba a comprar- dijo con tono de presumida.

-Ay chicas que flojera- dijo Fionna de la nada.

-¿Qué cosa Fi?- pregunto Bonnie.

-Según la actualización que puso Britney (la princesa hot dog) la escuela empieza en 1 semana- dijo Fionna mostrándoles su celular.

-¡¿Qué?!- dijeron las 2 chicas sorprendidas.

-SI. Miren lo que pone…

"_Chicos, esta será nuestra última semana de relajo, porque las clases comienzan en solo una semana QUE FLOJERAAAAAAAAA"_

_Visto por: 10000._

-AY y pensar que hace 2 meses habíamos acabado un año escolar horrible. Y ahora tenemos que volver- dijo Fionna guardando su celular.

-Pues que le vamos a hacer. Otro año de flojera absoluta- dijo Bonnie tomando su frapuccino.

-Tú lo dices porque eres la mejor de la clase GLOP- dijo Violeta. Bonnie simplemente se alzo los hombros.

-Oigan… Ya vieron a esos- dijo Fionna señalando a 2 chicos que eran punks.

-IU. Que feo. Ya se metieron los emos a la plaza- dijo Violeta mirándolos con desaprobación.

-Chicas, ya saben que hacer- dijo Bonnie caminando hacia ellos seguida por las demás.

Mientras tanto con los punk.

-Y ¿Cómo vas con la banda?- pregunto Seth (el príncipe grumoso).

-Tenemos que componer una canción si queremos que la banda salga a flote en el mundo del espectáculo- dijo Billy.

-Pues deberían pensar muy bien en que canción componer. Debe llamar mucho la atención si quieren ser famosos- dijo Seth tomando una gaseosa.

-Oye, ¿y esas que vienen?- dijo Billy señalando a Fionna, Violeta y Bonnie.

-No sé. Seguro son fresitas que solo quieren venir a molestar. Mejor nos vamos- dijo Seth levantándose de la mesa en la que estaban.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya se van tan pronto? Emos- dijo Violeta poniéndose en frente de ellos.

-PUNKS. ¿Y qué hacen aquí? Fresitas- dijo Billy mirándolas con desdén.

-Por favor. ¿Qué tengamos más dinero que ustedes nos hace fresas?- dijo Fionna.

-¿Quién habla de dinero? Eso no las hace fresas- dijo Seth molestándose.

-Pero al menos no nos hace pobres como ustedes muertos de hambre- en ese momento las 3 chicas empezaron a reírse a carcajadas.

-Haber quien las salva de esta…- dijo Seth tratando se acercárseles pero Billy lo detuvo.

-Cálmate Seth, no te rebajes a su nivel- dijo Billy poniendo una mano en su hombro –Nosotros ya nos íbamos, así que… Con su permiso fresas- dijo Billy pasando de largo a las chicas.

-Tienen suerte de que mi papi no esté aquí para darles una patada en el trasero- dijo Violeta alejándose con las demás.

Los 2 chicos simplemente las ignoraron.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- pregunto Dina acercándoseles.

-Nada, solo se acerco un trió de fresitas para molestarnos y decirnos emos- dijo Billy fastidiado.

-¿Cómo nos pueden confundir con un emo? No nos parecemos en nada- dijo Dina fastidiada.

-Esos ricos que no tienen nada en el cerebro más que una imagen de ellos mismos frente al espejo- dijo Seth molesto.

-HA Esa fue buena- rio Dina.

-Mejor ya vámonos. Tenemos que pensar en la canción- dijo Billy.

-Ustedes adelántense. Mi madre quiere que la acompañe a comprar ropa. Que flojera- dijo Dina caminando hacia otra dirección.

-Bueno, nos vemos luego- dijo Billy caminando con Seth.

Mientras tanto en el barrio pobre de noche.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí? Esta parte de la ciudad es horrible ¿Y si nos secuestran?- pregunto Gumm caminando al lado de Finn con una bolsa en la mano.

-No seas niña. Si queremos vengarnos de Roby (la versión humana de BMO.) el niño listo tenemos que ocultar su computadora donde no la encuentre- dijo Finn viendo donde podía esconder la bolsa.

-Bien, pero hagámoslo rápido seguro nos roban- dijo Gumm agarrando la bolsa.

En la casa de la familia Abadeer.

-Marshall necesito que salgas a comprar algunas cosas- dijo su madre (no se qué nombre ponerle) dándole una lista.

-¿Por qué no va Marcy?- pregunto agarrando la lista.

_-PORQUE ME ESTOY BAÑANDO- _grito Marceline a lo lejos.

-Ya la escuchaste, ahora ve- dijo la señora empujándolo a la puerta de salida.

-Pues ya que- dijo Marshall saliendo de la casa a la tienda del barrio.

Camino hasta donde se encontraba la tienda y noto la presencia de nuestros personajes de alta sociedad.

-¿Y estos que hacen aquí?- se pregunto a sí mismo.

-No es por chismoso. Pero creo que quieren jugarle una broma a alguien- le dijo el encargado de la tienda.

-Ash, malditos ricos. Creen que por que tienen mucho dinero pueden hacer lo que se les dé la gana- dijo Marshall con fastidio.

-Cierto. Pero dime Marsh. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- (el encargado conoce a la familia Abadeer).

-A sí. Mi mamá envió una lista Tod- dijo Marshall entregándole el papel.

-OK. Ahorita busco lo que necesitas- dijo Tod yendo a buscar lo que decía la lista.

-Me pregunto qué es lo que traman esos chicos- se volvió a preguntar a sí mismo.

Mientras tanto con Finn y Gumm.

-¿Y si lo dejamos como basura en alguna de las casas?- sugirió Gumm.

-Buena idea Emmmmmmm. Hay que dejarlo en esa casa- dijo Finn señalando la casa de los Abadeer.

-De acuerdo. Pero que sea rápido sino nos verán- dijo Gumm caminando con la bolsa en brazos.

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Abadeer.

-Marceline ve a sacar la basura, el camión está por llegar- dijo la señora dándole una bolsa a Marceline.

-Ok- dijo ella saliendo de la casa.

-OIGAN QUE HACEN NO PUEDEN DEJAR ESO AQUÍ- grito porque se dio cuenta de que Finn y Gumm estaban dejando la bolsa en frente de su casa.

-Oh Oh- dijeron los dos. Dejaron la bolsa y salieron corriendo.

-REGRESEN- grito Marceline persiguiéndolos.

Mientras tanto con Marshall.

-¿Pero que es lo que pasa ahí?- se pregunto viendo que los 2 chicos estaban siendo perseguidos por Marceline.

-MARCY QUE PASA- grito poniéndose en frente de los 2 chicos.

-QUE ESTOS DEJARON SU BASURA EN FRENTE DE NUESTRA CASA- grito molesta.

(Nota: como todo está obscuro entonces nadie se ve la cara)

-Y que tiene si ustedes viven en la basura todo el tiempo- dijo Gumm con desdén antes de ser agarrado del cuello por Marshall.

-Mira niño, tal vez nuestra vida no sea como la de ustedes pero eso no me impide romperte la cara- dijo en tono amenazante.

-Oye suéltalo. Además. Si intentan hacer algo con nosotros podemos meterlos a la cárcel- dijo Finn poniéndose en frente de Marshall.

-Mejor vete a jugar con tu espejo- dijo Marshall acercándose a él.

-Déjalo Marshall, no te rebajes a su nivel. Mejor vámonos- dijo Marceline jalándolo hacia su casa.

-Me alegra que sepan lo que les conviene- dijo Finn alejándose con Gumm.

-Malditos ricos- gruño Marshall.

-No les hagas caso hermano, no tienes rebajarte a su nivel- dijo Marceline entrando a la casa.

-Tendremos que volvernos sordos para aguantar las burlas de los ricos en la escuela- dijo Marshall entrando con ella.

-Tienes razón, ¿por qué el jefe de mi papa es tan "generoso"?- dijo Marceline entrando a su cuarto seguida por Marshall.

-Recuerda que es su mejor amigo- dijo Marshall recostándose en su cama.

-Sabes qué. Mejor me pongo a escuchar música y tú… Haz lo que sea- dijo Marceline poniéndose sus audífonos escuchando Zombie.

-Voy a dormir- dijo poniéndose una almohada sobre la cabeza.

Mientras tanto en la mansión de los Thompson.

-Hoy le di a mi amigo las becas para sus hijos en la escuela en la que ustedes van- dijo Philip comiendo su cena.

-Que bueno querido-

-¿Tu amigo pobre?- pregunto Fionna jugando con su comida.

-No hables así de él, Fionna. Es un buen hombre- le regaño su madre (no se qué nombre ponerle).

-¿Y cómo es que no conocemos a sus hijos?- dijo Finn tomando un vaso de jugo.

-No lo sé, siempre le pido que venga a la casa con sus hijos, pero dice que están ensayando con su banda- dijo Philip dándole un bocado a su comida.

-Que mala forma de desperdiciar su tiempo, en la posición en la que están nunca lograran nada- dijo Fionna todavía jugando con su comida.

-SUFICIENTE. OTRO COMENTARIO DE ESOS Y SE VAN CASTIGADOS- grito Philip levantándose de la mesa.

-Bien- dijeron Finn y Fionna de mala gana.

Y así paso el día de los chicos ricos y pobres. Pero ninguno de los 4 hermanos sabía que dentro de una semana tendrían que convivir entre ellos.

**WIIIIIIIIIIII EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE LA HISTORY. Espero les guste. Es el único escape que tengo del colegio. PERO EL 14 SERE LIBREEEEEEEEEEE WIIIIIIIIIIII.**

**DISCULPEN LA DEMORA... ES QUE TUVE UN PROBLEMA CON EL FANFIC...**

**PERO IGUAL ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE...**

**Otra cosa… VIVA EL PERUUUUUUUUUU.**


	3. Conociendo la escuela

Capitulo 2: Conociendo la escuela.

A la mañana siguiente (en el barrio pobre).

El señor Abadeer se había levantado a las 7 de la mañana para poder ir a la escuela a matricular a sus hijos. Como sabia que sus hijos no conocían la escuela, decidió levantarlos para salir con ellos a matricularlos.

A las 7:10 entro al cuarto de sus hijos para levantarlos.

-LEVÁNTENSE- grito abriendo la puerta de su cuarto. (Me recuerda a mi madre levantándome para ir al colegio ¬¬)

-Marshall no se encuentra en este momento, deje su mensaje después del tono BIIIIIIIIIIIP- dijo Marshall cubriendo su cabeza con una almohada.

-Papá ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué nos levantas tan temprano en vacaciones?- dijo Marceline levantándose.

-Por que hoy van a conocer la escuela en la que los voy a matricular- dijo Hudson acercándose a Marshall, y le quito la almohada de la cabeza.

-Yo no voy- dijo Marshall hundiendo su cara en el colchón.

-Claro que iras, si no, no dejare que tu banda ensaye en el garaje- dijo Hudson amenazante.

-Claro que ira papá, NO ES CIERTO MARSHALL- dijo Marceline arrojándole una almohada a la cabeza.

-Sí, lo que dijo ella- dijo Marshall arrojándole la almohada a Marceline.

-Entonces alístense rápido, que tenemos que salir en 30 minutos- dijo Hudson saliendo del cuarto.

-No sé porque insisten en meternos a esa escuela de ricos- dijo Marshall fastidiado.

-Porque el jefe de papá se lo sugirió, y ya sabes cómo es su amistad- dijo Marceline sacando ropa de su armario.

-Entonces haremos todo lo que diga el jefecito ese. Y encima tenemos que "amistarnos" con los hijos presumidos del jefe de papá- dijo Marshall sentándose en su cama.

-Pues que nos queda hermano, tendremos que adaptarnos a la vida de los ricos- dijo Marceline saliendo del cuarto para bañarse.

-No quiero ir a la escuela de ricos- dijo Marshall cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

RING RING.

Sonó el teléfono de la casa. Marshall se levanto y contesto el teléfono.

-¿Hola?- pregunto Marshall por el auricular.

-Marshall, que onda. ¿Por qué te levantas tan temprano?- pregunto Billy.

-¿Tu qué haces despierto a esta hora?- pregunto Marshall.

-Mi vieja quiere que la acompañe a comprar el uniforme de la escuela. Y tu ¿Por qué te despertaste a esta hora?- pregunto Billy curioso.

-Bueno. Mi viejo me va a matricular a mí y a mi hermana en una escuela para niños ricos- dijo Marshall con desanimo.

-JÚRAMELO. JÚRAMELO POR TU VIDA- grito Billy sorprendido.

-Es enserio. Hasta nos dio el uniforme de la escuela- le conto.

-¿Cómo así? AY NO. Y SI TE TRANSFORMAN POR COMPLETO. SERÁS UN FRESA AFEMINADO COMO LOS QUE VAN A ESA ESCUELA- grito Billy dejando sordo de un oído a Marshall.

-Prefiero comerme una tarántula, a volverme un fresa, lo sabes mejor que nadie Bill, y la próxima vez procura decirlo en voz baja, creo que me dejaste sordo del oído derecho- dijo Marshall sobándose el oído.

-Lo siento. Pero, espero que eso no afecte nuestra banda- dijo Billy más calmado.

-Claro que no, no te preocupes. Pero tenemos que pensar en una canción todavía- dijo Marshall.

-MARSHALL CUELGA ESE TELÉFONO Y ALÍSTATE- grito Hudson desde la sala.

-Me tengo que ir. Si no voy a conocer la escuela mi viejo nos deja sin lugar para ensayar- dijo Marshall fastidiado.

-Ok. Te veo en la tarde entonces para escribir la canción. Adiós- se despidió Billy.

-Claro adiós- dijo Marshall colgando el teléfono –QUE PASA CONTIGO PAPÁ- grito caminando a la sala.

-Apúrate que te quedas sin lugar para ensayar- dijo Hudson en tono amenazante.

-Solo me cambio y ya, no desesperes- dijo Marshall yendo otra vez a su cuarto.

Luego de media hora Marceline y Marshall ya estaban listos para salir a conocer su nueva escuela. Estaban caminando para la parada de autobuses, cuando se encontraron con Billy y Dina.

-Hola ustedes, ¿A dónde van?- les pregunto Dina.

-¿Billy no te dijo? Vamos a conocer la escuela donde nos metió mi viejo- dijo Marshall con desanimo.

-A verdad, la escuela de fresas- dijo Dina.

-Bueno pues que le hacemos, tendremos que ir, sino nos quitan el lugar para ensayar- dijo Marceline metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos.

-Hablando de eso. ¿Se les ocurrió alguna idea para la canción?- pregunto Billy.

-Marshall, Marceline, ya nos vamos- dijo Hudson porque el autobús se estaba acercando.

-Vemos eso en la tarde chicos. Vámonos Marcy- dijo Marshall cogiendo del brazo a Marceline.

-Nos vemos chicos- dijo Marceline despidiéndose de Billy y Dina.

-Ok adiós- dijeron Billy y Dina al mismo tiempo.

Luego de que ellos se fueran, Hudson y sus hijos subieron al autobús, camino a la escuela. Después de 10 minutos el bus paró en la parada que estaba al frente de la escuela. Los dos chicos se quedaron boquiabiertos, igual que su padre, al ver la escuela. Era 10 veces más grande que su escuela anterior, para ellos sería como atravesar un laberinto todos los días del año escolar.

-Wow, es más grande que en folleto- pensó Hudson.

-Parece un laberinto, nos perderemos tratando de buscar un salón- dijo Marshall mirando uno de los 4 edificios.

-Tienes razón- dijo Marceline.

-HUDSON- grito alguien a lo lejos.

-Philip, hola- lo saludo Hudson estrechándole la mano.

-¿Viniste a matricular a tus hijos?- pregunto Philip.

-Sí. De hecho vine con ellos a que conocieran la escuela. Chicos acérquense- les pidió su padre.

Los 2 se miraron confundidos y se acercaron a su padre de manera insegura.

-Philip, ellos son mis hijos Marshall y Marceline. Chicos, el es mi jefe Philip- los presento Hudson.

-Un placer conocerlos chicos- los saludo Philip estrechándole la mano a los 2 chicos.

-El placer es nuestro señor- dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo (demasiado elegante :P).

-Philip, ya que conoces mejor la escuela ¿me podrías decir dónde está la dirección para poder matricular a mis hijos?- pregunto Hudson.

-Claro. Sígueme- dijo Philip entrando a la escuela –Chicos ustedes pueden pasear por la escuela si quieren- les sugirió Philip a Marshall y Marceline antes de irse con Hudson.

Marshall y Marceline entraron a la escuela y se pusieron a pasear por los pasillos del primer edificio.

-¿Cuántos niños ricos habrá en cada salón?- pregunto Marshall.

-No tengo idea… ¿30?- pregunto Marceline.

-Puede ser. ¿Esta escuela tendrá salón de música?- pregunto Marshall.

-Seguro. Hay que buscarlo- dijo Marceline poniéndose a caminar por el pasillo.

Buscaron por todo el primer edificio, pero no encontraron el salón de música. Así que buscaron en el segundo edificio. No lo encontraron tampoco. Pero en el tercer edificio se encontraron con un señor de mantenimiento y se acercaron a él para preguntarle donde estaba el salón de música.

-Disculpe señor ¿sabe dónde está el salón de música?- pregunto Marceline acercándose al señor.

-Claro. Está en el tercer piso de este edificio… Esperen un momento ¿Qué hacen aquí? La escuela empieza el lunes- dijo Morris (la versión humana del rey helado XD).

-Es que mi papá nos vino a matricular en esta escuela y la estamos conociendo- dijo Marceline.

-Bueno, pero no desordenen nada de los salones- les advirtió Morris.

-Si lo que diga- dijo Marshall alejándose con Marceline.

Luego de eso Morris saco su celular y marco un número. Morris, además de ser el señor de mantenimiento, era el informante de Finn y le avisaba si iban a haber alumnos nuevos ese año.

-¿Hola?- contesto Finn a la llamada de Morris.

-Finn te tengo noticias, pero ya sabes que me tienes que dar 5 dólares- dijo Morris a través del auricular.

-Ok te los doy el lunes. Ya dime ¿Qué noticias tienes?- dijo Finn impaciente.

-Bueno. Estaba limpiando en el tercer edificio, cuando se acercaron dos chicos, un niño y una niña, para saber dónde estaba el salón de música. Y dijeron que se iban a matricular en esta escuela- explico Morris.

-Uuuuuuuuu dos víctimas más. Dime como son- dijo Finn mas interesado.

-Bueno, el chico tiene el cabello despeinado con un zarquillo al lado derecho de la cara (para los que no sepan que es un zarquillo porque no son peruanos, es como un fleco), ojos negros y la piel pálida. La chica con la que estaba, tiene cabello negro como hasta la cintura, también tiene un zarquillo al lado derecho de la cara, ojos negros y piel pálida- dijo Morris tratando de detallar como eran Marshall y Marceline.

-¿Son emos?- pregunto Finn.

-No lo sé. El zarquillo no les cubre la mitad de la cara, solo su frente- explico Morris.

-Mmmmmmmm, tendré que ver como son el lunes- dijo Finn.

-No te olvides de mi paga- dijo Morris.

-Si claro. Adiós- dijo Finn colgando el teléfono.

Con Marshall y Marceline.

-Aquí solo hay instrumentos aburridos, ¿no encontraste alguno de verdad?- dijo Marshall desanimado.

-Nop. Solo hay violines, flautas, tambores, y otras cosas que no se cómo se llaman- dijo Marceline viendo por toda la sala.

-Esto se hace muy aburrido. Mejor vallamos a ver las canchas de lo que sea que tenga la escuela- dijo Marshall saliendo del salón.

-Bueno- dijo Marceline saliendo del salón.

Mientras tanto con Finn y Fionna.

Finn y Fionna estaban sentados en el sofá de su gran sala mirando la televisión. Estaba todo en silencio hasta que Fionna hablo.

-Yyyyy ¿Qué te dijo Morris?- pregunto Fionna.

-Dijo que habrá dos alumnos nuevos este año- dijo Finn cambiando de canal.

-¿Enserio? ¿Te dijo como son?- pregunto Fionna curiosa.

-Según lo que me dijo, creo que son emos- dijo Finn sin prestarle atención a Fionna.

-¿Emos? ¿Por qué dejaran que ellos entran a la escuela?- dijo Fionna fastidiada.

-No lo sé, pero dijo que el padre de los chicos esos los estaba matriculando- dijo Finn cambiando de canal.

-Seguro que el director no los acepta por ser emos- dijo Fionna con una sonrisa burlona.

-Así se habla hermanita- dijo Finn chocando su mano con la de Fionna.

Mientras tanto con Marshall y Marceline.

Ellos se habían ido a la parte trasera de la escuela donde se encontraban la cancha de futbol, básquet y tenis, el coliseo de vóley y la piscina olímpica.

-A poco en la escuela son fanáticos del deporte- dijo Marshall con ironía.

-Supongo, mira todas las canchas que tiene, y también hay una pista de correr- dijo Marceline señalando una pista que estaba alrededor de las 3 canchas (la de futbol, básquet y tenis).

-Espero que no nos hagan correr toda la pista- dijo Marshall viendo lo grande que era la pista.

-Tranquilo hermano. Solo son unos kilómetros que tienes que correr- dijo Marceline con una sonrisa burlona.

-Calla. Que te tiro a la piscina- dijo Marshall un poco molesto.

-Bueno pero no te enojes- dijo Marceline tratando de calmar a su hermano.

-Bien entonces vamos a ver la piscina- dijo Marshall con una sonrisa burlona.

-Tarado- dijo Marceline molesta.

-Deberías dejar a un lado tu miedo al agua, seguro que las clases de natación aquí son obligatorias- dijo Marshall poniéndose serio.

-Pero que se supone que haga para superarlo. Me da miedo y punto, no puedo hacer nada para cambiar eso- dijo Marceline fastidiada.

-Pero igual quiero ver la piscina- dijo Marshall caminado al coliseo donde se encontraba la piscina.

-Me quedo en la puerta esperando a que salgas- dijo Marceline quedándose afuera del coliseo.

-Ok- dijo Marshall entrando.

Mientras tanto fuera de la oficina del director.

Ya había pasado una hora desde que llegaron a la escuela, y Hudson ya había salido de la oficina del director junto con Philip.

-Qué bueno que aceptaran a tus hijos en esta escuela- dijo Philip feliz por su amigo.

-Si también me alegra. Pero no sé cómo voy a pagar esta lista de útiles para la escuela (ah la dichosa lista de útiles, me recuerda cuando se acercaba el colegio y mi mamá salía a comprar los útiles :3)- dijo Hudson con dos papeles en las manos.

-No te preocupes, te daré el dinero que necesites para que los puedas comprar- dijo Philip poniendo una mano en el hombro de Hudson.

-Gracias, pero no creo que…- decía Hudson cuando fue interrumpido por Philip.

-Tranquilo amigo, sabes que el dinero no el problema para mí- dijo Philip tratando de convencerlo.

-Está bien, acepto el dinero que me des- dijo Hudson.

-Perfecto. Entonces te doy el dinero cuando salgas del trabajo. Mejor ve por tus hijos- dijo Philip.

-Está bien, gracias amigo-

-De nada amigo-

Mientras tanto con Marshall y Marceline.

-Bueno, terminamos de ver toooooooooda la escuela y todavía no quiero estudiar aquí- dijo Marshall caminando junto con Marceline por el pasillo del primer edificio.

-Tendrás que acostumbrarte hermano. Seguro el director le dijo a mi papá que si podemos entrar en esta escuela- dijo Marceline cruzándose de brazos.

-Nunca me voy a acostumbrar. Mejor busquemos a papá para irnos a casa- dijo Marshall de mala gana.

-No hace falta. Esta en frente de nosotros- dijo Marceline viendo que su papá se acercaba con Philip.

-Chicos, a partir del lunes ustedes van a asistir a esta escuela- dijo Hudson con una sonrisa.

-Oh que gusto- dijo Marceline sarcásticamente, pero ni su papá ni Philip lo notaron.

-Bueno, es hora de irnos a casa, adiós Philip- se despidió Hudson de su amigo.

-Adiós amigo, adiós chicos- se despido Philip de Hudson y de sus hijos.

-Adiós- dijeron Marceline y Marshall al mismo tiempo mientras veían como Philip se alejaba.

-Ya nos vamos- dijo Hudson caminando a la puerta de salida de la escuela seguido de Marshall y Marceline.

Luego de que su padre los matriculara en esa escuela, Marceline y Marshall se rompían el cráneo tratando de convencerse de la realidad. Ellos asistirían a una escuela para ricos, donde nunca encajarían, y estarían rodeados de chicos presumidos y vacios que solo pensaban en sí mismos. Bueno, esa era la idea que tenían de esa escuela, pero la realidad, era que, no todos los chicos de esa escuela actuaban así, solo que ellos no querían abrir los ojos ante esa realidad…

**Y ESE FUE EL FIN DE ESTE CAPITULO**

**WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII….**

**ESPERO LES GUSTE, Y PARA EL SIGUIENTE SI PONDRÉ ESCENAS DE FINNCELINE Y FIOLEE….**

**Y AQUÍ LES VA OTRA DE LAS VERDADES MAS VERDADERAS DEL MUNDO….**

**QUIEN NO LLORO CUANDO MURIÓ MUFASA NO TUVO INFANCIA (yo no llore Jajajajajajajajajajaja, no tuve infancia entonces pero igual :3).**

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS Y AQUÍ ME DESPIDO.**

**CHAUFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS.**


	4. Me equivoque sobre ti

Capitulo 3: Me equivoque sobre ti

Ya paso la última semana de vacaciones para los alumnos de la escuela Roosevelt y nuestros protagonistas (tanto ricos como pobres) se encontraban durmiendo, hasta que…

Mañana de los Abadeer.

Eran las 6 de la mañana y Marceline y Marshall seguían durmiendo plácidamente, cuando sonó el despertador de su cuarto. Marshall fue el primero en levantarse, pero no para alistarse e ir a la escuela, sino para golpear el despertador con un martillo y volverse a dormir. No pasaron 5 minutos después de que rompió el despertador, para que su mamá entrara y los despertara con un grito.

-YA LEVÁNTENSE QUE LLEGARAN TARDE- grito la S.A (Señora Abadeer) abriendo la puerta de golpe.

-Marshall no se encuentra en este momento, deje su mensaje después del tono BIIIIIIIIIIIIIP- dijo Marshall cubriéndose la cara con una almohada.

-No te hagas el chistoso Marshall, y ya levántense que tienen que ir a la escuela- dijo la S.A quitándole la almohada a Marshall.

-5 minutos más- dijo Marceline cubriéndose con su manta.

-Nada de 5 minutos, ya levántense, tienen 10 minutos para arreglarse- dijo la S.A saliendo del cuarto.

-No quiero ir- dijo Marshall hundiendo su cara en el colchón.

-Tienes que, recuerda lo que dijo papá, nos quedamos sin lugar para ensayar- dijo Marceline levantándose de su cama para ir a bañarse.

-Iré a desayunar algo- dijo Marshall saliendo del cuarto a la sala.

Mañana de los Thompson.

Finn estaba durmiendo plácidamente en su habitación, cuando de repente entra Fionna a hurtadillas para no despertar a Finn, con un vaso de agua en la mano. Cuando estuvo junto a la cama de Finn…. SPLASH le arrojo el agua que había en el vaso sobre su cabeza. Luego de eso, Finn se despertó sorprendido, viendo a Fionna muriéndose de la risa.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, DEBISTE VER TU CARA, FUE TAN GRACIOSO JAJAJAJA- se reía Fionna cayéndose de la cama de Finn (Fionna se había subido a la cama de Finn antes de arrojarle el agua).

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, ESO SI FUE GRACIOSO- rio Finn cuando vio a su hermana caerse.

-AH CÁLLATE- dijo Fionna lanzándole una almohada.

-Ya relájate hermanita. Nos tenemos que ir a la escuela- dijo Finn yendo a su baño (todos los cuartos de la casa tienen su propio baño) para secarse.

-AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH QUE FLOJERA TENGO- dijo Fionna levantándose del piso para ir a su cuarto y arreglarse.

Luego de media hora, Finn y Fionna todavía no salían del baño (lo entendería de Fionna, ¿pero de Finn?... :3), seguían arreglándose para ir a la escuela. Fionna estaba planchándose el cabello y Finn…. Bueno lo que sea que hagan los hombres en el baño (no me culpen, no conozco a los hombres, lo único que se, es que… SON UNOS WOMANIZERS, significa mujeriegos en ingles :3).

Con Marceline y Marshall.

Marceline y Marshall ya estaban listos para salir de su casa e ir a la escuela. Ya se habían bañado, lavado, desayunado y cambiado para salir. El uniforme de la escuela que llevaba Marceline consistía en una falda a cuadros roja que le llegaba a la mitad de las rodillas, una blusa blanca de mangas cortas, un saco color azul, zapatos negros y medias blancas. El uniforme de Marshall era casi igual al de Marceline, solo que en lugar de una falda y blusa, tenía un pantalón a cuadros rojo y una camisa blanca. Se suponía que la camisa debía ir dentro del pantalón, pero Marshall la tenia afuera.

-No me gusta el uniforme- dijo Marceline viéndose en el espejo de su cuarto.

-Pues que le hacemos hermanita, no podemos cambiar la realidad de que tenemos que ir a esa escuela de ricos- dijo Marshall cepillándose el cabello.

-Sera mejor que salgamos rápido antes de que a mamá le dé un ataque de histeria- dijo Marceline cogiendo su mochila y poniéndola en su hombro.

-Este será el peor día de mi vida- dijo Marshall imitando a su hermana.

Ambos se despidieron de su madre y salieron de su casa para tomar el autobús, cuando estaban en la parada, se encontraron con Billy y con Dina.

-Hola ustedes WOW. ¿Qué onda con esos uniformes?- dijo Dina viendo como estaban vestidos.

-El uniforme de la escuela de ricos- explico Marshall poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su saco.

-Espero y no nos cambien por esa gente rica- dijo Billy.

-Claro que no. Prefiero andar con ustedes que con los ricos- dijo Marceline acomodándose la mochila.

-Marceline, ya nos vamos- dijo Marshall viendo que el autobús se acercaba.

-Bueno. Adiós chicos- dijo Marceline despidiéndose de sus amigos.

-Ok. Nos vemos en la tarde- dijo Billy mientras Marceline y Marshall subían al autobús.

El autobús avanzó por unos 10 minutos, hasta que se detuviera en la parada de la escuela Roosevelt. Esta vez estaba llena de chicos "de la alta sociedad" vestidos con el uniforme del colegio.

-Qué vergüenza. Se van a burlar de nosotros por ser pobres- dijo Marceline poniéndose nerviosa.

-Si alguien se mete con nosotros, le romperé la cara- dijo Marshall chocando los puños.

Luego de decir eso entraron a la escuela y trataron de encontrar su salón en medio de la gente que caminaba por los pasillos.

-Ammm ¿Mamá te dio el numero de tu salón?- le pregunto Marceline a Marshall con un papel en la mano.

-Sí. Ammm. Es el 5B en el tercer piso del primer edificio. Pero el mío es diferente al tuyo. Mira- dijo Marshall mostrándole el papel a Marceline. El salón de Marceline era el 5A.

-Tienes razón. No estamos en el mismo salón. Aish esto será más difícil de lo que parecía- dijo Marceline devolviéndole el papel a Marshall.

-Tranquila hermanita. Tu solo dime quien te molesto y lo golpeo- dijo Marshall chocando los puños.

-HA. No te preocupes hermano, se me defender sola- dijo golpeándole amistosamente el hombro.

-Bueno pero primero te voy a dejar en tu salón para ir al mío ¿está bien?- dijo Marshall (que lindo, yo también quiero tener un hermano así, PERO NO, TENGO QUE TENER UNA HERMANA QUE ES UN DIABLO AAAAAAAAAA, ALGUIEN LA QUIERE TENER COMO HERMANA, YO NO LA SOPORTO).

Con Finn y Fionna.

Ellos ya se habían terminado de arreglar y su chofer ya los había dejado en la escuela y ellos ya estaban en sus respectivos salones. Irónicamente a Finn le había tocado en el 5A y a Fionna le había tocado en el 5B. Finn estaba sentado en una mesa del fondo del salón, hablando con Bonnibel y con Violeta (a ellas les había tocado el mismo salón que Finn), mientras que los demás del salón estaban reunidos en pequeños grupos con sus amigos.

-¿Enserio va a haber dos chicos nuevos este año?- le pregunto Violeta a Finn.

-Sip. Morris me lo confirmo ayer cuando lo llame- dijo Finn sentándose en la mesa.

-Espero que no sean unos fenómenos. ¿Recuerdan cuando llego Roby?- pregunto Bonnibel limándose las uñas.

-El niño-robot. Como olvidarlo. Si todos en la escuela saben que es un robot- dijo Violeta, diciendo la última parte imitando a un robot, provocando que Finn y Bonnie se rieran.

-Si cierto. Pero Morris me dijo que tal vez los chicos esos fueran emos- dijo Finn bajándose de la mesa.

-Nooooooooo-

-Estas mintiendo-

-Enserio, Morris me llamo el lunes para decirme sobre los chicos esos que estaban paseando por la escuela. Y dijo que tenían un zarquillo cubriéndoles la cara, así que, definitivamente, son emos- dijo Finn confirmando las sospechas de las chicas.

-Wow. Que bajo cayo la escuela con aceptar alumnos así. Ni siquiera aguanto a los cerebritos como Roby y ya quieren que nos juntemos con los emos. Osea, están mal- dijo Violeta poniéndose a jugar con su celular.

Con Marceline y Marshall.

-Bueno hermanita, llegamos a tu salón. ¿Quieres que te acompañe adentro o nos vemos en el recreo?- pregunto Marshall poniéndose al lado de la puerta.

-No gracias, te veo en el recreo- dijo Marceline acomodándose su mochila.

-Ok, pero recuerda…- dijo Marshall mostrándole el puño en señal de "si alguien te molesta lo golpeo".

-Tranquilo hermano, se me defender sola- dijo Marceline y entro al salón.

Al entrar de dio cuenta de que nadie se había dado cuenta de su presencia, así que se sentó en la mesa de la primera fila, luego saco su mp3 (ni ella, ni Marshall tienen celular) y se puso a escuchar Zombie. Ella pensaba que nadie la había notado, pero 3 chicos si se habían dado cuenta de su presencia (adivinen quienes son).

-Miren, ¿Quién es ella?- pregunto Violeta señalando a Marceline.

-Creo que es la nueva- dijo Finn volteándose para ver a Marceline.

-Hay que recibirla como se merece- dijo Bonnie, pero cuando estaba a punto de levantarse de su asiento llego la maestra.

-Buenos días clase- saludo la maestra sosteniendo algunos libros.

-Buenos días miss Rosa (la versión humana de la doctora Princesa)- dijeron todos los alumnos al mismo tiempo.

-Antes que nada, quiero darles la bienvenida a otro siclo escolar, y espero que pongan todo su esfuerzo este año para poder seguir aquí al siguiente. Ahora quiero que Finn, Bonnibel y Violeta se sienten en la primera fila- dijo la maestra señalando a los 3 chicos.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué miss?- se quejo Violeta.

-Porque el año pasado tu y Finn estuvieron a punto de jalar (para los que no sepan que signifique jalar porque no son peruanos, es un sinónimo de reprobar) el año, por estar distraídos todo el tiempo en las clases- le contesto la maestra.

-¿Y yo porque me tengo que poner adelante miss? Si mi promedio es perfecto- se quejo Bonnie.

-Ya lo sé, pero igual estas distraída en clase, así que, quiero que los 3 vengan con sus cosas adelante- dijo la maestra.

Los 2 chicos se levantaron de sus asientos fastidiados, para irse adelante.

-Muy bien. Ahora que ya están adelante. Les quiero presentar a su nueva compañera. ¿Podrías pasar al frente?- le pregunto amablemente la maestra a Marceline.

-Si claro- dijo Marceline levantándose de su asiento, poniéndose al frente de la pizarra.

Por otro lado, Finn esperaba que Marceline fuera una chica emo con el típico zarquillo cubriéndole la mitad de la cara. Pero se llevo una sorpresa, al ver a la chica más bonita que haya conocido en su vida (según su punto de vista). Y no le importaba si fuera emo, punk, hippie, skater, rica, pobre, etc, la quería conocer, y no le importaba que pensaran sus amistades, porque su próxima amistad seria ella.

-Finn… Finn… FINN- lo llamaba la maestra, al darse cuenta de que se había quedado con cara de enamorado.

-AH QUE- despertó Finn de su sueño.

-Podrías prestar más atención, tu compañera se está presentando- dijo la maestra en tono de regaño.

-AH sí claro- dijo Finn mirando a Marceline –Que linda esta esa chica- pensó Finn volviendo a poner cara de bobo enamorado.

-Preséntate con tus compañeros- le pidió la maestra a Marceline.

-Claro- dijo ella –Hola soy Marceline Abadeer, tengo 16 años y voy a estudiar aquí con mi hermano, porque obtuve una beca para entrar en cualquier escuela particular, y… Pues espero llevarme bien con todos, gracias- dijo Marceline volviendo a sentarse en su lugar.

-Gracias Marceline. Espero que traten bien a su compañera. Y eso va principalmente para ustedes- dijo señalando a Finn, Bonnibel y Violeta.

-Si miss- dijeron ellos al mismo tiempo. Mientras tanto, Finn seguía mirando a Marceline con cara de bobo enamorado. Pero cuando Bonnie se dio cuenta, le dio un ataque de celos, ya que a ella le gustaba Finn.

-Muy bien alumnos, quiero que apunten el horario de clases que voy a copiar en la pizarra- dijo la maestra volteándose para poder copiar el horario. Mientras estaba en eso, Finn aprovecho para saludar a Marceline.

-Hola soy Finn- dijo tocándole el hombro.

-Soy Marceline- dijo mostrando una tierna sonrisa, la cual le encanto a Finn.

-¿Te parece si nos vemos en el recreo para hablar?- pregunto amablemente.

-Mmmmm, de acuerdo- dijo Marceline poniéndose a copiar el horario, al igual que Finn.

Luego de que pasaran las 3 primeras horas de clase, sonó el timbre de recreo.

-Muy bien clase, pueden salir- dijo la maestra y en ese momento todos se levantaron.

-Finn, ¿nos vamos?- dijo Violeta acercándose a Finn.

-Emmm, creo que nos veremos en la tarde, voy a… otra parte- dijo Finn yéndose a donde estaba Marceline.

-¿Y a este que mosca le pico?- pregunto Bonnie acercándose a Violeta.

-Uuuuuuuuu, se fue con la nueva- dijo Violeta, viendo a Finn acercándose a Marceline.

-Si eso parece- dijo Bonnie poniéndose molesta.

-Celosa- susurro Violeta.

-Cállate- se quejo Bonnie.

Con Finn y con Marceline.

-Marcy, Emmm, puedo llamarte Marcy ¿no?- dijo Finn rascándose la cabeza un poco apenado.

-Claro, no hay problema- dijo Marceline sonriendo.

-¿Salimos al patio?- le ofreció Finn.

-Claro vamos- dijo Marceline saliendo del salón con Finn.

Ya en el patio, Finn y Marceline se sentaron en una banca y se pusieron a conversar.

-¿De veras eres becada?- pregunto Finn con curiosidad.

-Emmmmmmm. Pues sí. En mi otra escuela conseguí una beca para entrar a cualquier escuela particular, así que el mejor amigo de mi papá le sugirió esta escuela- explico Marceline, esperando la reacción de Finn – ¿No te vas a reír?- pregunto Marceline.

-¿Por qué lo haría?- pregunto Finn confundido.

-Es que pensé que te daría gracia que una chica becada estudiara en tu escuela- explico Marceline.

-No, para nada. Bueno, antes habría reaccionado de la forma en la que esperabas, pero, no sé, sentí que tú y yo podríamos comenzar una amistad- dijo Finn sonriéndole.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- pregunto Marceline no muy segura.

-Claro. Yo no soy como los demás chicos de esta escuela. Tal vez en un tiempo fui uno de los que se burlaban de los demás, pero, a partir de hoy dejare de hacerlo- dijo Finn convencido.

-Wow, creo que me equivoque respecto a ustedes los ricos. Siempre pensé que eran unos presumidos, que les gustaba hacer sentir menos a las personas, pero me has convencido de que no todos son así- dijo Marceline sonriéndole tiernamente a Finn.

En ese momento, se acercaron Fionna y Marshall, caminando juntos.

-Hola Finn- saludo Fionna a su hermano.

-Hola Fi. ¿Quién es tu amigo?- dijo viendo a Marshall.

-Oh, el es Marshall, es muy buena onda y le pedí que se juntara con nosotros en el recreo- explico Fionna.

-Así que ya conocen a mi hermano- dijo Marceline.

-¿Ustedes son hermanos?- preguntaron Finn y Fionna al mismo tiempo.

-Sí. Los dos sacamos una beca para entrar aquí- dijo Marshall.

- Entonces será mejor que nos vallamos conociendo mejor- sugirió Finn.

-¿Les gusta la idea chicos?- pregunto Fionna.

-Claro-

-Por mi está bien-

-Perfecto, entonces en el salón te presentare con Bonnie y con Violeta- le dijo Finn a Marceline.

-Y yo te presentare con Gumm y con Britney- le dijo Fionna a Marshall.

RING RING.

-Tenemos que volver a los salones- dijo Finn yéndose a su salón con Marceline. Fionna también lo imito y se fue a su salón con Marshall.

**Y ESTO ES TODO. ESPERO LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO QUE SUBÍ.**

**QUE BUENO QUE FINN Y FIONNA DECIDIERON CAMBIAR DE ACTITUD… ¿PERO SUS AMIGOS ACEPTARAN A MARSHALL Y A MARCELINE COMO LO HICIERON FINN Y FIONNA? LO VERÁN EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO QUE SE TITULA: MEJOR QUE YO.**

**Y AQUÍ VIENE OTRA DE LAS VERDADES MAS VERDADERAS DEL MUNDO…**

**SI NO TE GUSTA ZOMBIE DE THE CRANBERRIES, NO SABES DE MÚSICA.**

**ESO ES TODO, SUBIRÉ EL SIG. CAPITULO CUANDO LO TENGA LISTO.**

**CHAUFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS.**


	5. Mejor que yo

Capitulo 3: Mejor que yo.

Los 4 chicos habían entrado a sus salones y estaban esperando a que llegaran sus respectivas maestras.

En el salón 5A.

Finn y Marceline estaban conversando en el salón, cuando llegaron Bonnie y Violeta.

-Oye Finn ¿Dónde te metiste todo el recreo?- pregunto Violeta acercándose a Finn.

-Ah, ¿Podríamos discutir eso en otra parte? Ya vuelvo Marcy- dijo Finn yéndose con Violeta seguida de Bonnie, mientras dejaba a Marceline escuchando Zombie (que, es una buena canción).

-¿Qué onda contigo Finn? No me digas que ahora ye juntaras con los pobres- se quejo Bonnie.

-No es eso. Marceline no es como nos lo esperábamos, es totalmente diferente, además le prometí que se las presentaría, si la quieren conocer, pues vengan conmigo, sino, sigan hablando mal de ella- dijo Finn.

-Pues, yo no me quiero juntar con la chusma- dijo Bonnie yéndose a otra parte.

-Y ¿tú qué dices?- le pregunto a Violeta.

-Mmmmmmmmmmmm, creo que iré a conocer a tu nueva amiga, y si tiene cuenta en Facebook tendré más amigos que Berry (la versión humana de la princesa mora), TE VOY A GANAR BERRY- grito Violeta dándole una mirada asesina a Berry.

-Pues entonces vamos con Marceline- dijo Finn jalando a Violeta del brazo.

Cuando llegaron al sitio de Marceline, Finn le presento a Violeta.

-Marcy, ella es Violeta, una amiga. Violeta, ella es Marceline- dijo Finn.

-Hola Marceline, soy Violeta una de las amigas de Finn y tengo más amigos que Berry, NO CREAS LO QUE ELLA TE DIGA- grito Violeta –Bueno ¿Qué estabas escuchando?- pregunto curiosa.

-Zombie de The Cranberries- dijo Marceline.

-OH POR GLOP, ¿TAMBIÉN TE GUSTA ESA CANCIÓN?- dijo Violeta sorprendida.

-¿Te gusta esa canción?- preguntaron Finn y Marceline al mismo tiempo.

-OBVIO, es un clásico. A quien no le guste esa canción tiene mal gusto en música-dijo Violeta.

-Emmmmmmm, yo no la he escuchado- dijo Finn rascándose la cabeza apenado.

-¿QUÉ? OH POR GLOP FINN, DE LO QUE TE PIERDES, a ver Marceline préstame tu mp3 para que Finn pueda escuchar de lo que se pierde- dijo Violeta.

Marceline le dio su mp3 y Violeta le puso los audífonos a Finn para que escuchara Zombie, luego del primer coro de la canción, Finn dijo…

-Wow, es excelente, pero no sabía que a ti te gustaba ese tipo de música Violeta, creí que la odiabas- dijo Finn sorprendido.

-Ay Finn, claro que me gusta, solo no se los decía por vergüenza- dijo Violeta, y en ese momento entro el maestro de matemática.

-A ver quiero que todos se siente ahora mismo, sino les bajo 2 puntos en su próximo examen- dijo el profesor Simur (la versión humana de Goliad), o como lo llamaban todos, el maestro Uyuyuy.

-Ya llego el maestro Uyuyuy, mejor no lo hagas enojar sino te jala, créeme, casi me jala un bimestre (el año escolar está dividido por bimestres, osea, 2 meses, y recién están empezando el primero)- le susurro Violeta a Marceline, sentándose junto a ella.

-Señorita Violeta, será mejor que comience a prestar atención este año, sino, jala en mi curso- amenazo el maestro.

-De acuerdo profe- dijo Violeta de mala gana.

-Bueno. Ahora quiero que resuelvan los ejercicios de la página 100, 101, y 102 de su libro. Tienen 10 minutos y luego los voy a sacar a la pizarra a resolver ejercicios- dijo el profesor sentándose en su mesa, mientras los demás se ponían a hacer los ejercicios.

Luego de 5 minutos, Violeta todavía batallaba por terminar la primera página que había asignado el profesor.

-AGH esto no sale- dijo Violeta comenzando a desesperarse.

-Pero si están fáciles, yo casi acabo- dijo Marceline, ya que solo le faltaba la mitad de la tercera página.

-¿Qué? ¿De veras? ¿Me puedes ayudar?- rogo Violeta.

-Ok, ¿en qué quieres que te ayude?- pregunto Marceline.

-Solo quiero saber cómo es la formula- dijo Violeta.

-Ok, mira lo primero que tienes que hacer…- le explicaba Marceline. Pero no se dio cuenta de que Bonnie la miraba con una mirada asesina, no soportaba que ella recibiera la atención de Finn, que hablara con Violeta y que sea mejor que ella en matemática, nadie podría resolver eso en 5 minutos, ella apenas iba en la mitad de la segunda página.

-Haber alumnos, ya es hora de que salgan a la pizarra a resolver los ejercicios ¿Quién será la primera víctima?- pregunto el maestro de forma siniestra.

-Yo saldré- dijo Marceline levantando la mano.

Todos se la quedaron mirando con cara de WTF.

-Muy bien señorita, pase al frente a resolver el ejercicio 1- dijo el maestro.

-Yo salgo a hacer el ejercicio 2- dijo Bonnie.

-Pues entonces las 2 salgan al frente a resolver los ejercicios- dijo el maestro y las 2 chicas salieron al frente.

Paso un minuto desde que Bonnie y Marceline salieron a resolver los ejercicios, hasta que Marceline cerró con la tapa el plumón con el que escribía y le dijo al maestro.

-Profe ya acabe- dijo ella.

-Voy a ver si está bien resuelto- dijo el maestro levantándose de su asiento.

-Yo también acabe profe- dijo Bonnie dejando el plumón con el que escribía.

Entonces el maestro se puso a revisar primero el ejercicio que había hecho Marceline y luego el ejercicio que había hecho Bonnie.

-El ejercicio de la señorita… ¿Cómo se llama?- le pregunto el maestro a Marceline.

-Marceline- le contesto ella.

-El ejercicio de la señorita Marceline esta correcto, corríjanlo si se han equivocado- dijo el maestro.

-¿Y el mío profe?- pregunto Bonnie.

-Usted se ha equivocado en el procedimiento señorita Bonnibel, será mejor que lo corrija en su cuaderno, regrese a su lugar. Señorita Marceline ¿podría arreglar el ejercicio de su compañera?- dijo el maestro mientras se sentaba en su mesa.

-Claro profe- dijo Marceline borrando lo que había hecho Bonnie para resolver el ejercicio, mientras Bonnie le dio una mirada asesina y se sentaba en su lugar.

-No puede ser que esa chica me gane en matemática, veamos si me gana en ciencia- susurro Bonnie para sí misma.

Pasaron toda la hora de matemática resolviendo ejercicios en la pizarra, y el profesor tuvo que sacar a Marceline muchas veces para que corrigiera los ejercicios mal hechos de sus compañeros, causando envidia en Bonnie.

RING RING.

-Bien alumnos, se pueden retirar al laboratorio- dijo el maestro cogiendo sus cosas y saliendo del salón.

-Oye Marcy, ¿nos sentamos juntas en ciencia?- pregunto Violeta.

-Claro- accedió Marceline.

-Hola chicas- las saludo Finn.

-Hola Finn- saludaron las 2 al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué les parece si nos sentamos juntos en la mesa de laboratorio?- sugirió Finn.

-Claro, justo le estaba diciendo a Marcy que se sentara con nosotros- dijo Violeta.

-Perfecto, entonces solo tenemos que buscar a alguien más que se siente con nosotros- dijo Finn.

-¿Aquí se sientan de 4 en el laboratorio?- pregunto Marceline.

-Claro. Se nos facilita mas el trabajo, porque no entendemos ciencia- dijo Violeta.

-Creo que les puedo ayudar con eso, soy muy buena en ciencia- dijo Marceline con humildad.

-No esperaría menos de ti Marcy, luego de ver como salías a la pizarra en matemática, no dudo que por algo ganaste la beca- dijo Finn sonriéndole a Marceline.

-Cierto, incluso superaste a Bonnie- dijo Violeta.

-Bueno, es que para mí es sencillo entender las formulas- dijo Marceline.

-Bueno, entonces vallamos rápido al laboratorio, sino la maestra nos deja afuera- dijo Finn caminando al laboratorio seguido de Marceline y Violeta. Pero no se dieron cuenta de que Bonnie los miraba a los 3 con una mirada asesina, sobre todo a Marceline.

-Yo no me trago el cuento de que es buena en ciencias, yo soy la única que entiende ciencias- pensó ella caminando al laboratorio.

Cuando llegaron al laboratorio, al grupo de Finn, Marceline y Violeta, se les había unido Paul (la versión humana del príncipe grumoso).

-¿De veras ella entiende ciencia?- pregunto Paul sobre Marceline.

-Eso estamos por ver- dijo Violeta, en ese momento entro la maestra.

-Buenos días clase- saludo mientras todos se levantaban se sus asientos y saludaban a su maestra.

-Buenos días maestra Carolina (la versión humana de la reina helada)- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Buenos días chicos, es bueno verlos después de 2 meses. Tomen asiento- pidió la maestra mientras todos se sentaban.

-Hoy vamos a comenzar respondiendo las preguntas de la página 30, sobre el sistema respiratorio, pueden comenzar y cuando terminen, acérquense para que pueda corregir sus ejercicios- dijo la maestra sentándose en su mesa.

-Que mal, yo ni siquiera me aprendí que es la ciencia y ya quieren que haga ejercicios sobre el sistema respiratorio- se quejo Violeta.

-No es tan difícil, solo es aprenderse las partes y sus funciones- explico Marceline.

-Es que, no entendemos muy bien el tema- dijo Finn.

-Mmmmmmmmmmmm, si quieren les puedo dar clases en sus casas- sugirió Marceline.

-Ah eso sería fabuloso, ¿Cuánto te pagamos por las clases?- pregunto Paul.

-Emmmmmmm, no es necesario que me paguen- dijo Marceline.

-Como no. Si nos vas a enseñar, además podemos estudiar en la casa de Finn, está más cerca a la escuela- sugirió Violeta.

-Claro, pero no me tienen que pagar- siguió insistiendo Marceline.

-Bueno, pero con algo tenemos que agradecerte- dijo Finn.

-A YA SE. ¿Qué tal si te invitamos a ver una película el sábado?- sugirió Violeta.

-Claro suena bien- dijo Marceline.

-Mejor comencemos a hacer las preguntas sino la miss nos regaña- dijo Paul.

-Cierto- dijeron Finn, Marceline y Violeta al mismo tiempo, poniéndose a hacer los ejercicios.

Pasaron 15 minutos y Finn, Violeta y Paul no podían resolver ni la mitad de la página, pero Marceline ya había terminado y se levanto para darle el libro a la miss y que lo corrija.

-¿Ya acabaste?- pregunto la maestra cogiendo el libro de Marceline para corregirlo.

-Si miss- dijo Marceline.

Bonnie seguía respondiendo las preguntas, pero cuando alzo la mirada y vio a Marceline parada al lado de la mesa de la miss, mientras la miss revisaba su libro. Ella se quedo con cara de Poker Face y trato de terminar los ejercicios en ese mismo segundo para que la miss se lo revisara.

-Wow, estoy sorprendida de que una alumna terminara de resolver una página completa en 15 minutos, y que todas las preguntas estuvieran bien redactadas. ¿Cuál es tu nombre querida?- le pregunto la maestra a Marceline.

-Soy Marceline, recién llegue hoy a esta escuela- explico Marceline.

-Sigue así Marceline y serás la mejor alumna que haya tenido- dijo la maestra devolviéndole el libro.

-Gracias miss- dijo Marceline volviendo a su asiento, pero cuando volteo, se topo con Bonnie, quien le dio una mirada asesina y se acerco a la mesa de la maestra para que le corrigiera la tarea, mientras Marceline la miro extrañada.

-Chicos, esa chica se me quedo viendo feo- dijo Marceline señalando a Bonnie.

-¿Bonnie? Seguro esta celosa de que alguien la supera académicamente- dijo Violeta.

-Pues espero que sus celos no lleguen al extremo- dijo Finn.

-Cierto ¿recuerdan lo que hizo cuando ella saco un punto menos que Roby en un examen?- pregunto Paul.

-Fue el día mas extraño de todos- dijo Violeta recordando ese día.

-¿Qué fue lo que le hizo a ese chico?- pregunto Marceline nerviosa.

-Lo que pasa es que, Roby es el consentido de los maestros porque siempre saca puros 20 en su libreta de notas (en Perú, las notas se califican a partir de 20 para abajo) y siempre está atento en clase, y pues Bonnie también saca puros 20 en su libreta, y una vez ella saco un 19 en un examen y Roby saco 20. Ella estaba tan molesta que creó una página en la red diciendo que Roby era un robot y desde ese momento toda la escuela se burla de el- le explico Finn a Marceline.

-¿Qué tal si hace lo mismo conmigo?- pregunto Marceline nerviosa.

-Si hace eso, entonces yo dijo su secreto mejor guardado- dijo Violeta con una sonrisa siniestra.

-¿Cuál es?- preguntaron curiosos Finn, Marceline y Paul.

-ES SECRETO- dijo Violeta.

-Ok-

RING RING.

-Bueno chicos eso es todo por hoy. Eso queda como tarea para el miércoles, pueden retirarse- dijo la maestra saliendo del salón.

El resto del día transcurrió como cualquier otro. Excepto que Bonnie se dio cuenta de que Marceline le ganaba en todo lo que hacía. Y que se estaba ganando el cariño de los maestros más rápido de lo que ella pudo haberlo hecho en el tiempo que estuvo estudiando en esa escuela. Eso le molestaba, y se molesto mas al ver que sus amigos y el chico que le gustaba se estaban juntando con ella. Pero ella no dejaría que Marceline se robara lo que era "suyo".

**YYYYY ES TODO EL CAPITULO… NO OLVIDEN DEJAR REVIEWS Y PARA EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO YA PONDRÉ MAS ESCENAS DE FINNCELINE Y FIOLEE.**

**Y AQUÍ VIENE OTRA DE LAS VERDADES MAS VERDADERAS DEL MUNDO…**

**QUIEN CREA QUE JUSTIN GAYBER ES EL NUEVO REY DEL POP, NUNCA ESCUCHO LA MÚSICA DE MICHAEL JACKSON, O ES SORDO O NO ES HUMANO O ES GAY.**

**NOS VEMOS EN EL SIG. CAPITULO QUE SE TITULA: MI MEJOR AMIGA.**

**CHAUFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII S.**


	6. Mi mejor amiga, tal vez algo mas

Capitulo 4: Mi mejor amiga

**ME OLVIDE DE DECIRLES QUE EN MI HISTORIA FINN Y MARSHALL TIENEN 17 Y MARCELINE Y FIONNA TIENEN 16 :3.**

**NADA EN ESTE FIC ME PERTENECE.**

Ya habían pasado 6 meses desde que Marceline y Marshall entraron a la escuela Roosevelt, y 6 meses desde que habían hecho amistad con Finn y Fionna, lo que no saben ellos es que también se habían ganado el odio de otras 2 personas (adivinen de cuales…).

Ese día era un sábado por la tarde, y todos, me refiero a Finn, Fionna, Marceline y Marshall, estaban en la casa de Finn y Fionna, pensando cómo hacer su nueva canción, que todavía no la tenían lista.

-Bueno, ¿Y qué tal si la hacen sobre, la ruptura?- dijo Fionna con una libreta de notas en la mano.

-No creo que eso llame la atención del público Fi- dijo Marceline.

-No pensé que escribir una canción fuera tan difícil- dijo Finn recostándose en el sofá de la sala.

-¿Creías que la canción iba a caer del cielo? Por eso es que nos demoramos tanto- dijo Marshall imitando a Finn.

-Prefiero seguir cantando Zombie- se quejo Marceline. En eso Fionna mira el reloj de la sala.

-MARSHALL YA ES TARDE. Tenemos que irnos- dijo Fionna levantándose de su lugar.

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde se van?- pregunto Finn.

-Es que tenemos que hacer un trabajo en grupo para la clase de Literatura- dijo Fionna.

-Si cierto. Mejor ya vámonos- dijo Marshall saliendo de la casa con Fionna, dejando a Finn y Marceline solos.

-Ahora que esos 2 ya se fueron ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- pregunto Finn a Marceline.

-Pensar en la canción- dijo Marceline.

-Otra vez. Esto es como esa vez que me perdí ese boulevard abandonado. No sabía cómo encontrar la salida, al igual que no sé cómo escribir una canción- dijo Finn. En ese momento Marceline abrió los ojos de golpe.

-¿Qué dijiste?- dijo Marceline.

-No sé cómo escribir una canción- dijo Finn encogiéndose de hombros.

-No, antes de eso- dijo Marceline.

-¿No encontraba la salida?- dijo Finn.

-Antes de eso- siguió insistiendo.

-Que me perdí en un boulevard…- dijo Finn cuando fue interrumpido por Marceline.

-ESO ES, ya sé cómo hacer la canción- dijo Marceline poniéndose a escribir en una libreta.

Luego de 20 minutos, Marceline dejo de escribir.

-Listo, acabe la canción- dijo Marceline.

-¿Enserio? Quiero oírla- dijo Finn.

-Ay no. Me da pena- dijo Marceline rascándose la nuca.

-Vamos, te prometo que no me voy a reír- dijo Finn poniendo una mano en el hombro de ella.

-Mmmmmmmm, ok aquí va…

I walk a lonely road  
the only one that I have ever known  
don't know where it goes  
but it's home to me and I walk alone  
I walk this empty street  
on the boulevard of broken dreams  
where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone  
I walk alone, I walk alone  
I walk alone an' I walk a  
My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
my shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
till then I walk alone  
Ah-ah ah-ah ah-ah ahhh  
ah-ah ah-ah ah-ah  
I'm walking down the line  
that divides me somewhere in my mind  
on the border line of the edge  
and where I walk alone  
Read between the lines what's  
fucked up and everything's all right  
check my vital signs to know I'm still alive  
and I walk alone  
I walk alone, I walk alone  
I walk alone an I walk a  
My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
my shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
till then I walk alone  
Ah-ah ah-ah ah-ah ahhh  
ah-ah ah-ah ah-ah  
I walk alone an' I walk a  
I walk this empty street  
on the boulevard of broken dreams  
where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk a  
My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
my shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
till then I walk alone

-… y bien ¿Qué te parece?- le pregunto Marceline a Finn.

Finn estaba sorprendido. Nunca había escuchado cantar a Marceline, le pareció que tenía una voz muy hermosa, además que a él le parecía muy atractiva desde el primer día en que la vio, le encanto su voz. De hecho, el ya no la veía solo como una amiga, la veía de una forma distinta…

-¿Finn? ¿Me vas a contestar?- pregunto Marceline sacando a Finn de sus pensamientos.

-AH SI. Si la canción esta genial- dijo Finn.

-¿Lo dices enserio?- pregunto Marceline no muy segura.

-Claro ¿Por qué mentiría?- dijo Finn.

-Es que, últimamente estuviste muy distraído, no sé si es por la presión de la escuela, o, tal vez me estas ocultando algo- dijo Marceline.

-No, no me pasa nada- dijo Finn desviando la mirada.

-Finn, dime la verdad. No por nada fuimos amigos durante este tiempo- dijo Marceline.

-Es enserio Marcy, no me pasa nada. Además tú eres mi mejor amiga- dijo Finn muy convencido.

-Wow Finn, nunca nadie me había visto como su mejor amiga antes. Eres el primer amigo de verdad que tengo desde que llegue a esta escuela, y también te has vuelto mi mejor amigo- dijo Marceline regalándole una sonrisa.

-También eres la primera amiga de verdad que tengo, la verdad es que, los demás chicos con los que me juntaba en la escuela eran vacios y frívolos, pero tú eres totalmente diferente- dijo Finn tomando de la mano a Marceline, provocando que ella se sonrojara.

-¿En qué sentido soy diferente?- pregunto Marceline.

-Bueno, tú eres muy divertida, inteligente, tienes una gran voz, demostraste que eres una gran amiga, siempre me das confianza y, aparte de todo eso, eres hermosa- dijo Finn acercándose a ella (Uuuuuuuuu seguro ya saben lo que va a pasar ¬w¬).

-Nadie me había dicho algo tan lindo en la vida- dijo Marceline muy sonrojada.

-Si nadie te lo dijo es porque son ciegos- dijo Finn cortando la distancia entre ellos.

Marceline también se fue acercando a él, acortando más la distancia entre ellos, hasta que pudieron sentir la respiración del otro. Finn rodeo con una de sus manos la cintura de Marceline, y con la otra acaricio su mejilla izquierda. Marceline llevo sus manos detrás del cuello de Finn. Ambos cerraron los ojos para iniciar un apasionado beso. Finn abrazo con todas su fuerzas a Marceline y ella también lo abrazo a él. Se besaron por 30 segundos hasta que se separaron por la falta de aire.

-Wow- dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo.

-Nunca había sentido algo así- dijo Marceline regalándole a Finn una sonrisa tierna.

-¿Quieres que se vuelva a repetir?- dijo Finn.

-Claro- dijo Marceline y se volvieron a besar.

De repente la puerta de la casa se abre y entran Fionna y Marshall tomados de la mano.

-FINN, MARCELINE, LES TENEMOS QUE CONTAR ALGO MUY IMPORtaaaaaaaaaaaanteee- dijo Fionna dándose cuenta de que Finn y Marceline se estaban besando. Pero ellos no se habían dando cuenta de que Fionna y Marshall habían llegado.

-Tranquila, yo me encargo- dijo Marshall acercándose a Finn y a Marceline. Cuando ya estuvo cerca de ellos les grito.

-HABER JOVENCITO SERA MEJOR QUE DEJES DE BESUQUEAR A MÍ HERMANA EN ESTE PRECISO MOMENTO SINO TE DARÉ TUS PATADITAS- grito Marshall provocando que Finn y Marceline se separaran.

-YO NO HICE NADA- grito Finn asustado.

-Tranquilo solo es Marshall- dijo Marceline.

-Sí, solo soy yo- dijo Marshall sarcásticamente.

-No me digas que estas celoso- dijo Marceline en tono de burla.

-Algo- dijo Marshall cruzándose de brazos.

-Ay Marshall, no te pongas así, Marceline ya no es una niña como para que la estés cuidando. Además Finn la va a cuidar bien ¿VERDAD FINN?- dijo Fionna con tono amenazante.

-Si hermanita- dijo Finn un poco nervioso.

-Eso espero Fi, PORQUE SINO ME ENCARGARE DE ROMPERLE LA CARA PERSONALMENTE- le dijo Marshall en tono amenazante a Finn.

-N-no te preocupes Marshall, si cuidare bien de Marceline- dijo Finn mirándola tiernamente.

-Oh miren la hora, creo que nosotros ya nos vamos. Despídete de tu novio Marceline- dijo Marshall jalando a Marceline a la puerta.

-¿Qué? Pero si todavía es temprano. Qué tal si salimos para celebrar nuestros noviazgos- sugirió Fionna.

-¿Qué? ¿Ustedes 2 también están…?- pregunto Finn.

-Sí. Desde hace 20 minutos- dijo Fionna con una sonrisa mirando a Marshall.

-Pues entonces salgamos- dijo Finn.

-Claro. Vamos Marshall- dijo Marceline poniéndole una carita de perrito triste a Marshall.

-Está bien- dijo Marshall.

-BIEN- dijeron Finn, Marceline y Fionna al mismo tiempo. Mientras salían, Marshall detuvo a Finn por un momento.

-Es enserio, cuida bien a mi hermana- dijo Marshall.

-Descuida amigo, la dejas en buenas manos- dijo Finn ofreciéndole una mano a Marshall mientras él se la estrechaba.

**YYYYYYYYY ESO ES TODO. LO SE, ES DEMASIADO CORTO, PERO SE ME ESTÁN ACABANDO LAS IDEAS...**

**NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS. VIVA EL FINNCELINE…..**

**Y AQUÍ LES DEJO UNA DE LAS FRASES MAS GRACIOSAS DE HOMERO J. SIMPSON…**

**MARGE CREO QUE ODIO A MICHAEL JACKSON… NO, NO, LA VERDAD ES QUE CANTA BIEN Y ES NOBLE, BUENAS NOCHES (ronquidos).**

**ESTO ES TODO, LES DEJO EL CAPITULO Y LES SUGIERO QUE ESCUCHEN BOULEVARD OF BROKEN DREAMS DE GREEN DAY.**

**EL NOMBRE DEL SIG. CAPITULO SERA: NO SABES CUANTO TE ODIO.**


	7. No sabes cuanto te odio

Capitulo 5: No sabes cuánto te odio

Llego la mañana del lunes y nuestros protagonistas se estaban levantando. Marceline ya le había dicho a su banda sobre la nueva canción y por poco y no la estrangulan por el abrazo que le dieron en grupo, estaban muy felices de que por fin tenían una canción lista para poder comenzar con su carrera camino a la fama.

-¿Cuándo crees que compondremos la siguiente canción?- le pregunto a Marshall mientras comía cereal.

-No lo sé, pero tenemos que hacerla lo más pronto posible- dijo Marshall tomando un vaso de leche.

-Bueno, pero ya vamos yendo a la escuela, que tengo examen- dijo Marceline cogiendo su mochila.

-Claro, solo me cepillo los dientes y nos vamos- dijo Marshall yéndose al baño.

-Ok te espero- dijo Marceline siguiendo alistando su mochila.

Luego de 5 minutos los 2 salieron de su casa para tomar el autobús que los llevaría a la escuela. Pero cuando estaban a punto de llegar a la parada de autobuses, un auto negro se detuvo frente a ellos.

-Oigan ¿quieren que los llevemos?- pregunto Finn sacando su cabeza por la ventana.

-Claro- dijeron Marceline y Marshall. En ese momento salió el chofer del auto y les abrió la puerta para que pasaran.

-Wow, nunca me habían ofrecido llevarme a la escuela en un auto como este- dijo Marceline saludando a Finn dándole un beso rápido.

-Yo hago lo que sea por mi dama- dijo Finn abrazándola con su brazo derecho. Marshall lo imito abrazando a Fionna con su brazo izquierdo.

-Y ¿ya tienen una idea para su otra canción?- pregunto Fionna curiosa.

-No todavía no- dijo Marceline.

-Es muy difícil escribir otra canción- dijo Marshall.

-¿A su banda le gusto la canción que escribió Marcy?- pregunto Finn.

-Les encanto, por poco no la dejan azul del abrazo que le dieron- conto Marshall.

-Cierto, pero creo que es mejor que la cantes tu Marshall- dijo Marceline.

-No como crees. Tú la compusiste hermana, no es justo que me lleve el crédito por algo que hiciste- dijo Marshall.

-Tiene razón Marcy. Además con tu voz suena mejor la canción- dijo Fionna.

-Mmmmmmmmmmmm, tienen razón. Yo la voy a cantar- en eso el auto se detuvo y el chofer bajo del auto para abrirles la puerta.

-Ya llegamos a la escuela jóvenes- dijo el chofer.

-Ya bajemos, sino no nos dejan entrar- dijo Finn y todos se bajaron del auto.

Las 2 parejas salieron tomadas de la mano, pero no se dieron cuenta de que 2 personas los miraban con rabia (uuuuu ya sabrán quienes son ¬¬).

-No puedo creer que Finn haya preferido estar con esa muerta de hambre que estar con alguien de su misma clase- dijo Bonnie mirando a Marceline con rabia.

-¿Cómo crees que me siento yo? Fionna debía fijarse en mi, en lugar de ese músico de quinta- dijo Gumm también mirando con rabia a Marshall.

-Primero me quita a mi amiga, luego el cariño de los maestro, y ahora me quita a Finn. Esto no se va a quedar así- dijo Bonnie caminado a su salón.

En el salón 5A.

Marceline y Finn entraron tomados de la mano, y en eso Violeta lo nota y se acerca a ellos.

-Uuuuuuuuu, no sabía que ustedes ya andaban- dijo Violeta sonriendo pícaramente.

-Pues sí, estamos desde el sábado- dijo Finn rodeando con un brazo a Marceline.

-Ah pues qué bueno que estén juntos. Pero ahora cuéntenme. ¿Ya tienen la canción?- pregunto Violeta.

-Sip. Y a la banda le gusto, solo nos falta pensar en otra canción- dijo Marceline.

-¿Otra? ¿Cuántas canciones piensan escribir?- pregunto Violeta.

-Las que alcancen en un disco- contesto Marceline.

-OH POR GLOP, SE ME ACABA DE OCURRIR UNA IDEA FANTÁSTICA- grito Violeta emocionada.

-Pues dínosla- dijeron Finn y Marceline al mismo tiempo.

-Qué tal si yo REPRESENTO A SU BANDA- dijo Violeta extendiendo los brazos.

-Emmmmmmm, es que no lo sé Vi, ¿sabes algo de bandas?- dijo Marceline no muy convencida.

-Nop, pero les puedo conseguir un lugar donde presentarse. Solo terminen las canciones y yo les consigo un lugar donde cantar- dijo Violeta.

-Eso suena fantástico, ¿Qué dices Marcy?- pregunto Finn mirando a Marceline.

-Cualquier cosa que nos ayude a llegar a la fama, yo la acepto- dijo Marceline.

-Ya ven, pronto llegaran a la fama, se los aseguro- dijo Violeta. En ese momento llego el maestro de matemática.

-A ver alumnos, quiero que tomen sus lugares y guarden sus cosas que tenemos examen- dijo el maestro dejando sus cosas en su mesa. Todos los alumnos, menos Marceline y Bonnie, tenían una expresión de miedo en sus rostros, debido a que los exámenes del maestro Uyuyuy eran muy difíciles (me recuerdan a los exámenes de la miss de mate de mi colegio, todas le rogábamos que tomara el examen otro día :3).

-Odio los exámenes del maestro Uyuyuy, son muy difíciles- dijo Violeta sentándose junto a Marceline.

-Tranquila Vi, solo tienes que recordar la formula- dijo Marceline tratando de motivarla. En ese momento, el maestro ya había repartido los exámenes y todos se pusieron a resolverlos ejercicios lo más rápido que podían porque el maestro solo les daba 30 minutos para resolver el examen ejercicios lo más rápido que podían porque el maestro solo les daba 30 minutos para resolver el examen y utilizaba los otros 30 minutos de la hora para corregir los exámenes.

Pasados 20 minutos, Marceline ya había acabado el examen y se levanto de su asiento para entregar el examen.

-Muy bien señorita Marceline, siempre tan puntual, espero que su calificación sea tan impecable como las del resto de los bimestres- dijo el maestro recibiendo el examen de Marceline.

-Claro que si maestro, mis notas no cambiaran este bimestre- dijo Marceline regresando a su lugar.

En eso, Bonnie se da cuenta de que Marceline ya había terminado su examen y a ella todavía le faltaba contestar la mitad del examen.

-Otra vez lo entrego antes que yo. ¿Que ella nunca se cansa de superarme en todo?- pensó dándole una mirada asesina a Marceline.

10 minutos después el maestro se levanto de su lugar y dijo…

-Muy bien alumnos, pasen sus exámenes de atrás hacia adelante y pónganse a resolver los ejercicios de la pagina 40- dijo el maestro y todos entregaron sus exámenes. En eso Violeta se junta con Marceline.

-¿Cómo te fue en el examen?- pregunto Violeta.

-Como siempre ¿y a ti?- le pregunto a Violeta.

-Creo que bien- dijo Violeta dudosa.

-Mejor comencemos con la tarea- dijo Marceline sacando su libro, y Violeta la imito.

Luego de media hora, sonó el timbre de cambio de hora y el maestro se levanto de su mesa para entregar los exámenes.

-Muy bien alumnos, ya corregí sus exámenes, se los voy a dar a la señorita Marceline para que los reparta- dijo el maestro y le dio los exámenes a Marceline para que los reparta.

Ella empezó a pasar por los asientos de sus compañeros para entregar los exámenes y cuando termino de hacer eso regreso a su lugar.

-¿Cuánto sacaste?- le pregunto Violeta a Marceline.

-Otra vez 20 ¿y tú?- pregunto Marceline.

-15, al menos si estoy aprobada- dijo Violeta mostrándole su examen -¿Cuánto sacaste Finn?-

-También 15- dijo Finn mostrándole su examen.

-¿Cuánto creen que se saco Bonnie?- pregunto Marceline.

-Seguro…- Violeta no pudo terminar porque se escucho un grito.

-COMOOOO- grito Bonnie desde su asiento.

-… no se saco 20- dijo Violeta.

-TENGO UN 19 ¿POR QUÉ?- grito Bonnie rabiosa.

-Oh no. Va a armar otro alboroto como la última vez- dijo Finn.

-Mejor no le muestres tu nota Marcy… ¿Marceline?- dijo Violeta y cuando se dio cuenta Marceline estaba al frente de Bonnie.

-Es que te olvidaste de responder la última pregunta- dijo Marceline viendo el examen de Bonnie.

-Y a ti quien te pregunto rarita- dijo Bonnie quitándole el examen.

-De hecho tu gritaste porque te sacaste 19- respondió Marceline.

-Mira, será mejor que te largues de mi vista que ya me tienes harta- dijo Bonnie muy molesta.

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Qué te hice?- pregunto Marceline muy confundida.

-Que qué hiciste, pues desde que apareciste en esta escuela me has arruinado la vida, primero me quitas a mis amigos y luego me quitas el cariño de los maestros solo porque juegas a ser la más inteligente del salón, cuando yo lo soy, sabes que ya no te soporto TE ODIO QUIERO QUE SALGAS DE MI VIDA- dijo Bonnie muy molesta.

-¿Qué te pasa Bonnibel? ¿Por qué le dices todo eso a Marcy?- dijo Violeta tratando de defender a Marceline.

-Porque es la verdad, ustedes ya no se juntan conmigo por estar con ella- dijo Bonnie muy molesta.

-El día que ella llego a la escuela, yo te la quise presentar para que todos podamos ser amigos pero tú te negaste, así que no le eches la culpa a Marcy que es mejor persona que tu- dijo Finn en defensa de su novia.

-¿Cómo la puedes defender Finn? Es más ¿Cómo te pudiste fijar en alguien como ella? No es ni la mitad de lo que tú eres- dijo Bonnie mirando con desprecio a Marceline.

-¿Y en quien querías que me fijara? ¿En alguien como tú? ¿En alguien que no tiene nada en el alma que solo vanidad? No pues, yo quiero estar con alguien que valga la pena- dijo Finn muy molesto.

-Sabes que, mejor jódete y quédate con esta música muerta de hambre- dijo Bonnie muy molesta yéndose a su asiento.

Todos en el salón estaban con una cara de Poker Face y de WTF al oír la discusión que había iniciado Bonnie.

-Y USTEDES QUE MIRAN. DEJEN DE ANDAR DE CHISMOSOS EN LO QUE NO LES IMPORTA- grito Violeta a los demás, mientras ellos volvían a lo que estaban haciendo.

-No puedo creer que Bonnie haya dicho todo eso de ti Marcy- dijo Finn abrazando a su novia con un brazo.

-Está muy molesta ¿Qué creen que haga?- dijo Marceline poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de Finn.

-Tu tranquila yo nerviosa, ya saben lo que puedo hacer si Bonnie trata de hacer algo malo- dijo Violeta con una sonrisa siniestra.

-SISISISISI le dirás su secreto más profundo a toda la escuela- dijo Finn.

-Exacto- dijo Violeta. En ese momento entro la maestra de literatura.

-Buenos días alumnos, por favor vuelvan a sus lugares que tenemos mucho que hacer el día de hoy- dijo la maestra y todos se sentaron.

Las 3 primeras horas pasaron tranquilamente, pero Marceline todavía se hallaba en medio de un conflicto mental, no sabía que era capaz de hacer Bonnie, pero luego de lo que le había hecho Bonnie a Roby, sabía que sería capaz de todo, con tal de recuperar todo lo que por unos años era "suyo".

RING RING.

-Muy bien alumnos se pueden retirar a su recreo- dijo la maestra y todos se fueron al patio.

-Wow ¿de veras Bonnie le dijo todo eso a Marcy?- pregunto Paul (ya saben que es la versión humana del príncipe grumoso :3).

-Pero si tú estuviste ahí Paul- dijo Violeta confundida.

-Es que ni bien se fue el maestro Uyuyuy me puse a ver un video- dijo Paul.

-A pues con razón- dijo Finn.

-¿Pero de veras le dijo todo eso?- pregunto Fionna.

-Sí, y saben lo que puede hacer Bonnie- dijo Finn.

-¿Qué creen que le haga a mi hermana?- pregunto Marshall preocupado.

-Tranquilo niño, no le va a hacer nada mientras yo tenga cierta información- dijo Violeta con una sonrisa siniestra.

-Creo que ella me está asustando, ¿Qué es lo que trama?- pregunto Marshall.

-Todavía no pongo en práctica el plan, pero te aseguro que será pronto- dijo Violeta.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la escuela.

-AAAAAAAAAGGGGGG NO LA SOPORTO- grito Bonnie muy molesta.

-Ya relájate hermanita, que tal vez yo pueda solucionar esto de una buena vez- dijo Gumm con una sonrisa burlona.

-Pues dime, ¿Cuál es tu solución?- dijo Bonnie muy interesada.

-Qué tal si le damos el susto de sus vidas a esos dos becados- dijo Gumm.

-Me parece bien, en casa vemos como lo hacemos, que ahora las paredes tienen oídos- dijo Bonnie.

-Bueno, te veo en casa- dijo Gumm yéndose a otra parte. Lo que no se dieron cuenta fue que Finn había escuchado todo casualmente cuando estaba en el baño.

-Y ahora ¿Qué tramaran esos 2?- se pregunto a sí mismo.

**UUUUUUUUU QUE CREEN QUE PASE, LO DESCUBRIRÁN EN EL SIG. CAPITULO QUE SE TITULA: TE DESCUBRÍ.**

**Y AQUÍ LES DEJO UNA DE LAS FRASES MAS GRACIOSAS DE HOMERO J. SIMPSON…**

**ME QUIERO VOLVER CHANGO MI AUTOOOO.**

**Y ESTO ES TODO, POR FAVOR NO OLVIDEN SUS REVIEWS…**


	8. Te descubri

Capitulo 7: Te descubrí

Luego de haber escuchado lo que escucho, Finn fue corriendo al patio para encontrarse con Marshall.

-Finn amigo ¿Qué te paso? Parece que acabas de ver un fantasma- dijo Marshall al ver la expresión de Finn.

-No, fue peor que un fantasma, tú y Marcy tienen que cuidarse muy bien sus espaldas. No sé que planean Bonnie y Gumm, pero lo que sea que sea es para hacerles algo malo- dijo Finn muy preocupado.

-Uy ¿Qué crees que hagan esos 2?- pregunto Marshall.

-No escuche muy bien, pero dijeron que les van a dar el susto de sus vidas, y dijeron que lo demás lo planearían al llegar a casa- explico Finn.

-Mmmmmmmmmmmm, que te parece si los seguimos hasta sus casas y espiamos que es lo que piensan hacer- dijo Marshall.

-Claro, pero eso no se lo digas a nadie, y trataremos de llegar lo más antes posible a tu casa que tienes que ensayar con tu banda- dijo Finn.

-Bueno pues, nos vemos a la salida- dijo Marshall y en ese momento sonó el timbre.

-Bueno nos vemos luego- dijo Finn yéndose a su salón.

El resto del día transcurrió normal, excepto por Marceline, que estaba nerviosa por lo que Bonnie podría hacer, y no bastaba que sus amigos la defendieran, ella podría encontrar algún momento en que este totalmente sola para poder hacer algo en contra suya.

RING RING.

-Muy bien alumnos, ya pueden irse- dijo la maestra de ingles y todos salieron del salón.

Cuando salen del salón, Finn se encuentra con Marshall.

-¿Listo para descubrir lo que traman?-pregunto Finn.

-Claro- dijo Marshall.

-Emmmmmmm, ¿chicos?- pregunto una voz detrás de ellos.

-Ah ¿Qué?- preguntaron los 2 dándose la vuelta.

-Recuerdan que nosotras también nos vamos con ustedes ¿verdad?- pregunto Fionna muy confundida al ver que los chicos no las esperaron a ella ni a Marceline.

-AH sí, es que tenemos que hacer otra cosa- dijo Finn poniéndose nervioso.

-Sí, y ustedes no se preocupen, volvemos más tarde- dijo Marshall también nervioso.

-Y nos podrían decir a donde van- dijo Marceline arqueando una ceja.

-Vamos aaaaa…- dijo Finn cuando fue interrumpido por Marshall.

-Vamos a comprar (¿?)- dijo Marshall.

-SI a comprar- le siguió el juego Finn.

-AAAHHH a comprar- dijo Fionna no muy convencida.

-Y ¿Qué van a comprar?- pregunto Marceline.

-Es una sorpresa- dijo Marshall.

-Emmmmmmm, SI para ustedes- dijo Finn.

-EXACTO- dijo Marshall.

-Oooohhh que tiernos, bueno nosotras también nos vamos pero a ver una película- dijo Fionna.

-Sí, veremos esa nueva película de terror, nos vemos luego chicos- dijo Marceline y le dio un beso a Finn en la mejilla, Fionna la imito, pero el beso se lo dio a Marshall y las 2 salieron de la escuela.

-Uff estuvo cerca- dijo Finn más aliviado.

-Oye mira, Bonnie y Gumm ya se van- dijo Marshall señalando a los chicos que ya se iban.

-Pero como los vamos a alcanzar, recuerda que ellos también tienen chofer- dijo Finn.

-Mmmmmmmmmmmm, tendremos que robar una moto- dijo Marshall.

-O podríamos robar esas bicicletas- dijo Finn señalando dos bicicletas que estaban en la entrada de la escuela.

-Me parece razonable pero no quiero pedalear- se quejo Marshall.

-No seas niña. Vamos- dijo Finn jalándolo del brazo hacia donde estaban las bicicletas.

Cuando ya estuvieron junto a ellas, se fijaron si no había nadie mirándolos, se subieron a las bicicletas y pedalearon lo más rápido que pudieron.

-¿Los dueños no están tras nosotros?- pregunto Marshall.

-No lo creo- dijo Finn.

-Pero si pasamos junto al auto de Gumm y Bonnie se darán cuenta- dijo Marshall.

-No te preocupes, conozco una ruta más rápida a la casa de Bonnie- dijo Finn y dio la vuelta en una esquina seguido por Marshall.

Luego de 10 minutos, ya estaban en la casa de Bonnie y Gumm, una mansión gigante, pero no tanto como la de Finn y Fionna, para variar. Finn y Marshall entraron por la reja que rodeaba la mansión y se escondieron detrás de la casa para que nadie se diera cuenta de que estaban ahí. Luego de otros 10 minutos el auto donde venían Bonnie y Gumm entro a la mansión y se estaciono en el garaje. Bonnie y Gumm bajaron del auto y entraron a la casa.

-Ya están adentro, ahora ¿Cómo haremos para escuchar su plan?- pregunto Marshall.

-Mmmmmmmmmmmm, ya se, entramos por la puerta de atrás y buscamos en que cuarto se metieron, luego escuchamos todo el plan y salimos sin que nadie nos vea- dijo Finn.

-¿La casa de ellos no tiene cámaras de seguridad?- pregunto Marshall.

-No, por eso es más fácil entrar- dijo Finn. Y en ese momento abrió la puerta trasera y los 2 entraron.

Caminaron por los pasillos de la casa, tratando de encontrar donde estaban reunidos Bonnie y Gumm, en ese momento unos pasos los asustan y se esconden en una habitación, que al parecer le pertenecía a Bonnie.

-Seguro entran aquí ¿Dónde nos escondemos?- dijo Marshall poniéndose nervioso.

-En el armario- dijo Finn abriendo la puerta del armario y los 2 entraron y cerraron la puerta.

-Muy bien, ahora dime tu plan- dijo Bonnie sentándose en su cama con Gumm.

-Bueno, según lo que investigue, a la chica que te roba la atención de todos le asusta el agua- dijo Gumm.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?- pregunto Bonnie.

-Mira- dijo Gumm sacando unos papeles –Según lo que encontré sobre ella en su expediente escolar, dice que nunca ha entrado a una piscina, por lo tanto no sabe nadar, y según su historia médica que me consiguió una fuente anónima, tiene talasofobia, osea, miedo al mar- dijo Gumm.

-Sigo sin entender- dijo Bonnie.

- Solo arrójala a la piscina de la escuela y se ahoga- dijo Gumm finalmente.

-AH ahora todo tiene sentido- dijo Bonnie.

-Y te tendrá tanto miedo que ya no te quitara la atención de los demás- dijo Gumm.

-Hermano, me sorprendes, con tu plan me podre deshacer de ella muy fácilmente- dijo Bonnie.

-NIÑOS YA BAJEN A COMER- grito una empleada a lo lejos.

-Ash mejor vámonos antes de que se ponga histérica- dijo Bonnie saliendo del cuarto seguida de Gumm. Cuando ya no se encontraban en el cuarto, salieron Finn y Marshall muy sorprendidos.

-No puedo creer que quieran matar a mi hermana- dijo Marshall muy preocupado.

-Sabia que le iban a dar algo más que un simple susto- dijo Finn.

-Sí pero me pregunto qué harán conmigo, solo dijeron que le iban a hacer a Marcy- dijo Marshall.

-Seguro Gumm lo está planeando personalmente y por eso no se lo conto a Bonnie- dijo Finn.

-Pero no voy a permitir que le hagan eso a mi hermana. Préstame tu celular- le dijo Marshall a Finn.

-¿Para qué?- pregunto Finn.

-Les voy a contar a Fionna y Marcy lo que planean esos 2- dijo Marshall.

-No, mejor no les digas nada- dijo Finn.

-¿Por qué?- dijo Marshall sorprendido –Ahora sabes que Marcy no sabe nadar y la piensan arrojar a una piscina. Y tú la piensas dejar totalmente expuesta a que muera- dijo Marshall un poco molesto.

-No es eso, sino que tengo un plan- dijo Finn.

-Pues dímelo- exigió Marshall.

-Bien. Pienso que Bonnie ya no merece estar en esta escuela, así que grabare cuando arroje a Marcy a la piscina y se la mostrare al director, el también sabe que Marcy no sabe nadar y él se encargara de que Bonnie reciba lo que se merece- explico Finn.

-Estaré de acuerdo con tu plan siempre y cuando mi hermana no salga lastimada- dijo Marshall.

-Tranquilo amigo, no permitiré que lastimen a Marcy- dijo Finn.

-Mejor salgamos de aquí, que si no nos descubren- dijo Marshall y los 2 salieron a hurtadillas de la casa.

Ellos se fueron a la casa de Marshall y Marceline ya que la banda ensayaba ahí, y ni bien llegaron todos se pusieron a pensar que iban a cantar esa vez.

-¿Y si cantan algo de Michael?- sugirió Fionna.

-SI hace tiempo que no tocamos algo de Michael- dijo Dina.

-¿Qué canción de Michael?- dijo Billy.

-Dirty Diana- dijo Marshall.

-Bueno pero la cantas tú- dijo Marceline.

-Ok, tu toca la guitarra entonces- dijo Marshall y empezaron a tocar mientras Finn y Fionna escuchaban:

You'll Never Make Me Stay  
So Take Your Weight Off Of Me  
I Know Your Every Move  
So Won't You Just Let Me Be  
I've Been Here Times Before  
But I Was Too Blind To See  
That You Seduce Every Man  
This Time You Won't Seduce Me

She's Saying That's Ok  
Hey Baby Do What You Please  
I Have The Stuff That You Want  
I Am The Thing That You Need  
She Looked Me Deep In The Eyes  
She's Touchin' Me So To Start  
She Says There's No Turnin' Back  
She Trapped Me In Her Heart  
Dirty Diana, Nah  
Dirty Diana, Nah  
Dirty Diana, No  
Dirty Diana  
Let Me Be!  
Oh No . . .  
Oh No . . .  
Oh No . . .  
She Likes The Boys In The Band  
She Knows When They Come To Town  
Every Musician's Fan  
After The Curtain Comes Down  
She Waits At Backstage Doors  
For Those Who Have Prestige  
Who Promise Fortune And Fame,  
A Life That's So Carefree  
She's Saying That's Ok  
Hey Baby Do What You Want  
I'll Be Your Night Lovin' Thing  
I'll Be The Freak You Can Taunt  
And I Don't Care What You Say  
I Want To Go Too Far  
I'll Be Your Everything  
If You Make Me A Star

Dirty Diana, Nah  
Dirty Diana, Nah  
Dirty Diana, No  
Dirty Diana . . .  
Dirty Diana, Nah  
Dirty Diana, Nah  
Dirty Diana, No  
Dirty Diana . . .  
Diana!  
Diana!  
Dirty Diana!  
It's Dia . . .Aa . . .Aa . . .  
Come On!

She Said I Have To Go Home  
'Cause I'm Real Tired You See  
But I Hate Sleepin' Alone  
Why Don't You Come With Me  
I Said My Baby's At Home  
She's Probably Worried Tonight  
I Didn't Call On The Phone  
To Say That I'm Alright  
Diana Walked Up To Me,  
She Said I'm All Yours Tonight  
At That I Ran To The Phone  
Sayin' Baby I'm Alright  
I Said But Unlock The Door,  
Because I Forgot The Key,  
She Said He's Not Coming Back  
Because He's Sleeping With Me  
Dirty Diana, Nah  
Dirty Diana, Nah  
Dirty Diana, Nah  
Dirty Diana, No  
Dirty Diana, Nah  
Dirty Diana, Nah  
Dirty Diana, Nah  
Dirty Diana . . .  
Come On!  
Come On!  
Come On!  
Come On!...Dirty Diana, Nah  
Dirty Diana, Nah  
Dirty Diana, No  
Dirty Diana . . .  
Dirty Diana, Nah  
Dirty Diana, Nah  
Dirty Diana, No  
Dirty Diana . . .  
Diana!  
Diana!  
Dirty Diana!  
It's Dia . . .Aa . . .Aa . . .  
Come On!  
She Said I Have To Go Home  
'Cause I'm Real Tired You See  
But I Hate Sleepin' Alone  
Why Don't You Come With Me  
I Said My Baby's At Home  
She's Probably Worried Tonight  
I Didn't Call On The Phone  
To Say That I'm Alright  
Diana Walked Up To Me,  
She Said I'm All Yours Tonight  
At That I Ran To The Phone  
Sayin' Baby I'm Alright  
I Said But Unlock The Door,  
Because I Forgot The Key,  
She Said He's Not Coming Back  
Because He's Sleeping With Me  
Dirty Diana, Nah  
Dirty Diana, Nah  
Dirty Diana, Nah  
Dirty Diana, No  
Dirty Diana, Nah  
Dirty Diana, Nah  
Dirty Diana, Nah  
Dirty Diana . . .  
Come On!  
Come On!  
Come On!  
Come On!...Diana Walked Up To Me,  
She Said I'm All Yours Tonight  
At That I Ran To The Phone  
Sayin' Baby I'm Alright  
I Said But Unlock The Door,  
Because I Forgot The Key,  
She Said He's Not Coming Back  
Because He's Sleeping With Me  
Dirty Diana, Nah  
Dirty Diana, Nah  
Dirty Diana, Nah  
Dirty Diana, No  
Dirty Diana, Nah  
Dirty Diana, Nah  
Dirty Diana, Nah  
Dirty Diana . . .  
Come On!  
Come On!  
Come On!  
Come On!...Dirty Diana, Nah

Dirty Diana, Nah

Dirty Diana, Nah  
Dirty Diana, No  
Dirty Diana, Nah  
Dirty Diana, Nah  
Dirty Diana, Nah  
Dirty Diana . . .  
Come On!  
Come On!  
Come On!  
Come On!...

Cuando acabo la canción Finn y Fiona les aplaudieron.

-Wow, no hay duda de que pronto llegaran a la fama- dijo Fionna con una sonrisa.

-Ya lo sé, pero todavía nos faltan las canciones- dijo Marceline encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ay no se preocupen, todavía estamos septiembre y se que podrán tener las canciones listas para fin de año- dijo Fionna, en ese momento Marceline abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto Marceline.

-Que estamos septiembre y…- no pudo terminar porque Marceline la interrumpió.

-ESO ES, denme algo para escribir- dijo Marceline y Finn le paso un cuaderno.

Marceline se la paso escribiendo en el cuaderno durante 30 minutos hasta que dejo a un lado el lápiz con el que escribía y dijo…

-Ya tengo la segunda canción- dijo Marceline.

-¿Enserio? Cántanosla- dijo Billy.

-Ok escuchen…

Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
wake me up when september ends  
like my fathers come to pass  
seven years has gone so fast  
wake me up when september ends  
here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
drenched in my pain again  
becoming who we are  
as my memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost  
wake me up when september ends  
summer has come and passed  
the innocent can never last  
wake me up when september ends  
ring out the bells again  
like we did when spring began  
wake me up when september ends  
here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
drenched in my pain again  
becoming who we are  
as my memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost  
wake me up when september ends  
Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
wake me up when september ends  
like my father's come to pass  
twenty years has gone so fast  
wake me up when september ends  
wake me up when September ends  
wake me up when september ends

-… y bien ¿qué les parece?- pregunto Marceline.

-Esta EXCELENTE- grito Fionna.

-Ya tenemos 2 canciones- dijo Dina emocionada.

-SI pero todavía tenemos que escribir mas- dijo Billy.

-Ash no seas aguafiestas, pronto tendremos las canciones- dijo Marshall.

-Tienen razón, además Vi les va a tratar de conseguir que den una presentación- dijo Finn.

-Tienes razón. Chicos nosotros ya nos vamos, adiós- dijo Fionna y se despidió de Marshall con un beso en los labios.

-Si cierto, adiós- dijo Finn dándole un beso a Marceline. Luego Marshall se le acerco y le dijo.

-Espero que tu plan salga bien- dijo Marshall.

-Tu tranquilo yo nervioso, no dejare que le hagan daño a Marcy- dijo Finn y luego se fue con Fionna a su casa.

-Ojala tengas razón Finn- pensó Marshall.

**UUUUUUUUUUUU QUE CREEN QUE PASE EN EL SIG. CAPI, TAL VEZ FINN NO CUMPLA SU PROMESA… ÑA SE CREAN, ESO NO PASARA.**

**PERO TAL VEZ ALGUIEN MAS LE QUIERA HACER DAÑO A MARCY ¬¬.**

**Y ESTO ES TODO, NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJAR SUS REVIEWS Y LES RECOMIENDO QUE MIENTRAS LEAN ESCUCHEN DIRTY DIANA DE MICHAEL JACKSON Y WAKE ME UP WHEN SEPTEMBER ENDS DE GREEN DAY.**

**EL NOMBRE DEL SIG. CAPI ES: DOS EXPULSADOS Y UNO A LA CÁRCEL.**

**Y AQUÍ LE VIENE UNA DE LAS ESCENAS MAS GRACIOSAS DE LOS SIMPSON:**

**LISA: MAMÁÁAAAAAAAAA**

**HOMERO: AY LISA ¿Qué PASA?**

**L: EMMMM TUVE UNA PESADILLA**

**H: AY NENA RECUESTATE Y CUENTAMELO TODO**

**L: BUENO SE QUE ES ABSURDO PERO SOÑE QUE EL COCO VENIA POR MI Y QUE…**

**H: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH EL COCO, AY QUE TAPAR LAS VENTANAS, VOY POR LA ESCOPERA**

**H: (ENTRANDO AL CUARTO DE BART) BART NO QUIERO ASUSTARTE PERO TAL VEZ EL COCO EL COCO ESTA EN LA CASA.**

**BART: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHH**

**…..**

**OK ESO ES TODO**

**CHAUFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIISSSS.**


	9. Dos expulsados y uno a la cárcel (p 1)

Capitulo 8: Dos expulsados y uno a la cárcel (parte 1)

Luego de que Marceline escribirá una nueva canción y todos ya estaban en sus casas, Marshall no dejaba de pensar en lo que había escuchado en la casa de Bonnie y Gumm, ya sabía lo que planeaban hacer con su hermana y tenía la esperanza de que Finn cumpliera su promesa de que no le pasaría nada a su hermana, pero todavía no sabía que harían con él, y se quedo toda la noche partiéndose el cráneo tratando de asimilar lo que estaba pasando en ese momento.

-¿Qué trama ese niño?- se pregunto a sí mismo –A ver, Finn dijo que ellos nos darían el susto de nuestras vidas, a Marcy le da miedo el agua, y van a usar eso en su contra, pero ¿A que le temo yo? Siempre he presumido que no le tengo miedo a nada, debe ser por eso que ya no me acuerdo a que le temo… ÑA eso es ridículo, nadie se puede olvidar de a que le teme, pero por que se me hace tan difícil recordar- se cuestionaba Marshall en voz baja sin ser escuchado por Marceline, quien dormía plácidamente.

BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP.

-AH, ¿ya amaneció?- dijo Marshall viendo la hora en el despertador.

-AAHH, te levantaste temprano hermano- dijo Marceline bostezando y levantándose de la cama.

-Oh no, ¿me la pase despierto toda la noche?- pensó Marshall.

-Oye, ¿te vas a quedar hay tirado en la cama todo el día? Mejor levántate que no llegas a ver a tu novia- dijo Marceline en tono burlón mientras salía del cuarto para tomar una ducha.

-No sé cómo me mantendré despierto todo el día- dijo Marshall y se levanto de su cama para salir a desayunar.

Luego de media hora Marshall y Marceline ya estaban listos para irse a la escuela y salieron de su casa para encontrarse con Finn y Fionna estacionados al frente de su casa.

-Oigan ¿ya nos vamos a la escuela?- pregunto Fionna sacando su cabeza por la ventana.

-Claro, ahorita vamos- dijo Marceline jalando a Marshall del brazo para subirse al auto de Finn y Fionna.

-Hola Fi… ¿Finn?- dijo Marceline al darse cuenta de que Finn se había quedado dormido.

-Fionna ¿Qué le paso a Finn?- pregunto Marceline.

-No lo sé, creo que no durmió a noche… Al igual que Marshall- dijo Fionna señalando a Marshall quien se había quedado dormido.

-Entonces ninguno de los 2 durmió, que raro- dijo Marceline.

-Mmmmmmmmmmmm, cuando lleguemos a la escuela les preguntamos por qué no durmieron- dijo Fionna.

Luego de 20 minutos ya estaban en la escuela.

-Chicos despierten ya llegamos- dijo Fionna y los 2 se levantaron.

-¿Nos quedamos dormidos?- pregunto Finn sobándose los ojos.

-Como troncos hermano- dijo Fionna.

-Lo sentimos, es que no dormimos bien- dijo Marshall bostezando.

-Y ¿Por qué no durmieron bien?- pregunto Marceline.

-Emmmmmmm, pesadillas (¿?)- dijo Finn.

-Si pesadillas (¿?)- dijo Marshall.

-Aja, mejor ya vámonos a clases- dijo Marceline.

-SI, ustedes adelántense. Marshall y yo tenemos que… hacer algo- dijo Finn jalando a Marshall a otra parte.

-Ok nos vemos- dijo Fionna y se fue con Marceline a sus salones.

En el baño de hombres.

-No dormiste pensando en lo que va a pasar ¿verdad? No te preocupes, no le pasara nada- le dijo Finn a Marshall.

-A parte. ¿Recuerdas que dijiste que nos van a dar el susto de nuestras vidas a mí y a Marcy?- pregunto Marshall.

-Si- dijo Finn.

-Pues, me quede toda la noche pensando en lo que me harían a mí, en la casa de Bonnie solo dijeron lo que le harían a Marcy, pero no se qué harán conmigo- dijo Marshall.

-Dijeron que les darían el susto de sus vidas. Entonces ¿A que le temes?- pregunto Finn.

-Ese es el problema- dijo Marshall.

-¿No sabes a que le temes?- pregunto Finn incrédulo.

-Bueno…- dijo Marshall rascándose la cabeza.

-Le temes a las arañas- dijo Finn.

-No-

-Cucarachas-

-No-

-Algún insecto-

-No-

-Fantasmas-

-No-

-La paz mundial-

-No-

-La guerra mundial-

-No-

-El fin del mundo-

-YA PARA- grito Marshall.

-Pero no es posible que no le temas a nada- dijo Finn.

-Es que no se- se quejo Marshall.

-Bueno, cuando descubras a que le temes, me avisas- dijo Finn y salió del baño seguido por Marshall.

En el salón de 5A.

-Ay, porque Finn tarda tanto, ¿A dónde dices que se fue con Marshall?- pregunto Violeta a Marceline.

-Se fueron al baño, no se para que- dijo Marceline.

-Seguro es por lo que no pudieron dormir y se quedaron dormidos- dijo Violeta.

-Mira, ya llego Finn- dijo Marceline viendo que Finn entraba al salón.

-Oye ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- pregunto Violeta mientras Finn se sentaba en sus silla.

-Emmmmmmm, estaba hablando con Marshall- dijo Finn.

-¿Sobre qué?- pregunto Marceline.

-Cosas- dijo Finn.

-Y ¿Por qué tienes cara de zombie?- pregunto Violeta.

-Pesadillas- dijo Finn.

-¿No pudiste dormir por pesadillas? Que valiente- dijo Violeta en tono burlón.

-Ay Vi, como si tu nunca hubieras tenido pesadillas- dijo Marceline en defensa de su novio.

-Bueno, hubo una vez en que soñé que Tamara (la versión humana de la princesa tortuga) era lesbiana- dijo Violeta de forma extraña.

-Si claro- dijeron Finn y Marceline viéndola con cara de Poker Face.

-Buenos días alumnos- saludo la maestra de literatura –Todos vuelvan a sus lugares que tenemos mucho que hacer el día de hoy- dicho esto todos se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos.

Y así pasaron las 3 primeras horas de clases, hasta que sonó el timbre de recreo.

-Muy bien alumnos, se pueden retirar- dijo la maestra de inglés y todos salieron del salón.

-Finn despierta, ya nos vamos- dijo Marceline sacudiendo del hombro a Finn porque se había quedado dormido.

-Ah sí claro- dijo Finn levantándose de su asiento, saliendo con Marceline del salón.

-¿Seguro que solo fue una pesadilla lo que te mantuvo despierto?- pregunto Marceline no muy segura de lo que le había dicho Finn.

-Si seguro, solo fue eso- dijo Finn rascándose la nuca.

-Bueno, pero vámonos que Marshall y Fionna nos deben estar esperando- dijo Marceline agarrando del brazo a Finn.

En el patio.

-Ustedes 2 parecen zombies- dijo Fionna viendo a Finn y a Marshall.

-Cierto, mejor váyanse a lavar la cara- dijo Violeta.

-Claro, volvemos en un momento- dijo Finn yéndose con Marshall al baño.

Camino al baño de hombres, se dieron cuenta de que Bonnie y Gumm estaban caminando hacia la parte trasera de la escuela y Finn y Marshall decidieron seguirlos.

En la parte trasera de la escuela.

-¿A qué hora piensas hacerlo?- le pregunto Gumm a Bonnie.

-A la hora de salida, cuando todos se hayan ido a sus casas- dijo Bonnie.

-¿Y como harás para que venga a la piscina?- pregunto Gumm.

-Le diré a Britney que le diga que el entrenador la necesita ver en la piscina y cuando este ahí, ejecutare el plan- dijo Bonnie en tono siniestro.

De tras de un muro.

-Entonces, piensan hacerlo en la salida- dijo Finn.

-Ay, tengo un examen a última hora, tal vez demore en salir. Dejo la vida de mi hermana en tus manos Finn- dijo Marshall.

-No te preocupes Marshall, saldrá viva de esto, y esos dos saldrán de la escuela- dijo Finn señalando a Bonnie y Gumm.

RING RING.

-Mejor vámonos- dijo Gumm y se fue a su salón seguido de Bonnie.

Cuando sonó el timbre Finn y Marshall salieron disparados a sus salones para que Bonnie y Gumm no se dieran cuenta de que ellos ya sabían todo lo que planeaban.

-Ojala y no nos hayan visto- dijo Finn.

-Ya sabemos todo lo que planean- dijo Marshall

-Y grabe todo lo que estuvieron hablando- dijo Finn sacando su celular.

-¿Enserio? ¿Todo? ¿Desde que estuvimos en la casa de Bonnie?- pregunto Marshall sorprendido.

-Desde que estuvimos en la casa de Bonnie, le mostrare todo lo que grabe al director por si quiere más evidencia de lo que planearon esos 2- dijo Finn.

-Eres un genio- dijo Marshall.

-Ya lo sé. Mejor vámonos a clases- dijo Finn y en acto seguido los dos se fueron a sus salones.

Pero no se dieron cuenta de que otras 3 personas estaban escuchando todo lo que dijeron Finn y Marshall.

Finn y Marshall pasaron las últimas horas de clases durmiéndose en sus mesas hasta que sonó el timbre de la última hora.

-Muy bien alumnos se pueden retirar- dijo la maestra de ciencias y todos salieron del salón.

En el patio.

-¿Dónde está Marshall?- pregunto Marceline.

-Está en el salón haciendo un examen- dijo Fionna. En ese momento se les acerco Britney.

-Marceline, el entrenador quiere verte en la piscina- dijo Britney.

-¿En la piscina?- pregunto Marceline.

-Seguro es algo importante Marcy, mejor ve- dijo Fionna.

-Bueno, cuida mi mochila- dijo Marceline yéndose a la piscina.

En ese momento Finn se pone nervioso.

-Finn ¿Qué te pasa? Parece que viste un fantasma- dijo Fionna.

-Me tengo que ir- dijo Finn yéndose por donde se fue Marceline.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero a donde?- pregunto Fionna jalándolo del brazo.

-No tengo mucho tiempo Fionna- dijo Finn tratando de sajarse de su agarre.

-Tú y Marshall han estado actuando muy extraño desde ayer, que es lo que traman, y no te pienso soltar hasta que me lo digas- dijo Fionna.

-Te lo diré en el camino, pero ahora tengo que correr- dijo Finn soltándose del agarre de Fionna y corrió hasta la piscina.

-Bien, sino me lo piensas decir, Marshall me lo dirá- dijo Fionna y se fue a su salón para sacar la información que quería a Marshall.

En la piscina.

Marceline ya había llegado y se quedo esperando a que llegara el entrenador. Pero en su lugar llego Bonnie. Cuando Marceline se dio cuenta de su presencia, se puso nerviosa.

-¿Bonnie? ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Marceline.

-Tratando de recuperar lo que me pertenece- dijo Bonnie acercándose a Marceline.

De lo que no se dieron cuenta las 2 chicas fue que Finn también estaba dentro con ellas, solo que se había escondido detrás de unas colchonetas que estaban junto a la piscina y que estaba grabando todo lo que pasaba con su celular.

-Ya te dije que no te quite nada- dijo Marceline retrocediendo a medida que Bonnie se le estaba acercando.

-Creo que no fui clara. Desde que llegaste a esta escuela, me quitaste todo, mis amigos, el cariño de los maestros, mi popularidad, y a mi futuro novio, te crees muy importante porque saliste de esa escuela para pobres y te metiste en esta donde no perteneces y te juntas con gente mejor que tú, y encima te haces la pobrecita solo porque te dije todas tus verdades en la cara. Pues no fíjate, no te soporto, quiero que salgas de mi vida- dijo Bonnie muy molesta.

-No sé cuál será la atención que tenias en esta escuela, pero yo solo actué como en mi otra escuela, y no era mi intensión ganarme el cariño de los demás...- no pudo terminar porque Bonnie la callo.

-Ya deja de hacerte la víctima de una vez- dijo muy molesta y luego miro la piscina –Que irónico. Estamos solas en una piscina de 3 metros de profundidad y me entere que no sabes nadar- dijo Bonnie poniendo una sonrisa macabra.

-No hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir- dijo Marceline asustada.

-Como me voy a arrepentir, es la mejor cosa que vaya a hacer en la vida- dijo Bonnie y en acto seguido empujo a Marceline a la piscina y ella se hundió hasta el fondo –Y ahí te quedaras si es que logras salir- dijo Bonnie saliendo por donde entro.

En la piscina, Marceline trataba de subir a la superficie moviendo sus brazos y piernas desesperadamente, pero no se elevaba ni un solo centímetro y se le estaba acabando el aire. Cuando alzo la mirada para ver si había alguien ahí, se dio cuenta de que alguien había saltado a la piscina, la tomo del brazo y la jalo hacia la superficie.

En el salón 5B.

-MARSHALL- grito Fionna.

-Wow, ¿Qué paso?- pregunto Marshall sorprendido.

-DIME QUE ES LO QUE TRAMAN TU Y FINN- grito Fionna.

-No tramamos nada- dijo Marshall poniéndose nervioso.

-A SI. ENTONCES POR QUE HAN ESTADO ACTUANDO MUY EXTRAÑO DESDE AYER- grito Fionna muy histérica.

-Nosotros no tramamos nada, solo tratamos de poner a Gumm y a Bonnie en su lugar- dijo finalmente Marshall.

-¿Cómo? ¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Fionna.

-QUE AHORA MI HERMANA DEBE ESTAR AHOGÁNDOSE EN UNA PISCINA- grito Marshall y salió corriendo directo a la piscina.

-¿QUÉ? ¿QUÉ PASA MARSHALL?- grito Fionna siguiendo a Marshall.

En la piscina.

Cuando Marceline ya estaba fuera de la piscina, se tiro de rodillas en el piso y empezó a toser sacando toda el agua de sus pulmones, luego alzo la mirada para ver quien la saco de la piscina.

-¿Finn?- dijo mientras tosía.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto tomándola de los hombros.

Marceline no respondió porque comenzó a llorar. No por tristeza, sino porque estaba asustada. Finn, por acto reflejo, abrazo a Marceline.

-Tranquila. Todo estará bien- dijo Finn apegándola más a él.

-Casi me mata esa loca- dijo Marceline con la voz cortada.

-Ella ya no volverá a molestarte- dijo Finn.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? No podre probar que ella me arrojo a la piscina- dijo Marceline.

-Claro que podrás, porque grabé cuando Bonnie te arrojo a la piscina- dijo Finn.

-¿Estuviste aquí todo el tiempo?- pregunto Marceline separándose un poco de Finn.

-No iba a permitir que te lastimaran- dijo Finn secándole las lagrimas.

-Gracias Finn- dijo Marceline volviendo a abrazarlo.

En ese momento llegaron Marshall y Fionna.

-¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE PASO?- dijo Fionna viendo a Finn y a Marceline empapados.

-No le paso nada ¿verdad Finn?- pregunto Marshall.

-Ella está bien- dijo Finn.

-¿Me pueden explicar que fue lo que paso?- dijo Fionna.

-Te lo explicaremos de regreso a casa- dijo Finn y ayudo a Marceline a levantarse.

-Ya me quiero ir- dijo Marceline.

-Tranquila Marcy, ya nos vamos- dijo Finn.

* * *

En la casa de los Abadeer.

-No puedo creer que esa compañera suya haya hecho esto solo por venganza- dijo la señora Abadeer (no se qué nombre ponerle a la mamá de Marceline y Marshall, ¿me podrían dar ideas? :3) pasándole unas toallas a Marceline.

-No se preocupe señora, nosotros podemos hacer que la expulsen de la escuela con el video que la incrimina- dijo Fionna.

-Además el director de la escuela sabe que Marcy no sabe nadar porque mi papá se lo dijo cuando fue a matricularnos- dijo Marshall.

-Ojala y el director se ponga del lado de mi hija- dijo la señora Abadeer.

-Señora, nos gustaría quedarnos más tiempo, pero ya nos tenemos que ir- dijo Fionna.

-Oh claro, gracias por ayudar a mi hija- dijo la señora Abadeer.

-No hay de que, Marcy es nuestra amiga- dijo Fionna.

Luego Finn y Fionna se despidieron de Marceline y de Marshall y se fueron a sus casas.

A la mañana siguiente Marshall se levanto antes que Marceline.

-Marcy despierta- dijo Marshall sacudiéndola del hombro. Pero ella no despertó.

-Marceline despierta- dijo sacudiéndola más fuerte. Pero noto algo extraño en su temperatura corporal.

-Me siento mal- dijo Marceline.

-A ver- dijo Marshall tocándole la frente, y se dio cuenta de que estaba hirviendo de fiebre.

-MAMÁ- grito Marshall.

¿Qué pasa?- pregunto la señora Abadeer entrando al cuarto.

-Marcy está mal. Tiene mucha fiebre- dijo Marshall.

-A ver- dijo la señora Abadeer acercándose a la cama de Marceline y le toco la frente –Esta hirviendo en fiebre, mejor la llevo al hospital- dijo la señora Abadeer.

-Le diré a Finn y a Fionna que nos lleven- dijo Marshall.

-Querrás decir que nos dejaran en el hospital, tú y tus amigos tiene que ir a la escuela- dijo en tono de regaño.

-Claro. Me cambio y voy a ver si ya llegaron- dijo Marshall y salió del cuarto para cambiarse.

Luego de 10 minutos, Marshall ya estaba listo para irse, cuando llegaron Finn y Fionna.

-Hola Marshall- lo saludo Fionna dándole un beso en los labios.

-¿Cómo está Marcy?- pregunto Finn.

-Esta con fiebre, mi mamá la va a llevar al hospital- dijo Marshall.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo le vino la fiebre?- pregunto Finn.

-No lo sé, seguro fue por el susto, pero hoy tenemos que hacer que Bonnie pague por lo que hizo- dijo Marshall.

-Claro que lo haremos, hoy en la mañana iremos con el director y le mostraremos el video- dijo Finn.

-Esperaba que ustedes pudieran llevar a mi mamá y a Marcy al hospital- dijo Marshall.

-Claro, pero ellas tendrán que ir solas con el chofer, porque si subimos todos, no alcanzaremos- dijo Fionna.

-¿Y cómo iremos nosotros a la escuela?- pregunto Finn.

-En autobús- dijo Marshall, en ese momento sale la señora Abadeer junto con Marceline envuelta en una manta.

-MARCY- dijo Fionna.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto Finn.

-Tiene mucha fiebre, hoy no va a la escuela, ¿podrían avisarle a su maestra?- pregunto la señora Abadeer.

-Claro señora. Pueden ir al hospital en el auto, nosotros tomaremos el autobús- dijo Fionna.

Marceline y su madre subieron al auto y Fionna le dijo al chofer a donde se dirigían, el chofer obedeció y condujo el auto al hospital mientras Finn, Fionna y Marshall caminaban a la parada del autobús.

En la parada se encontraron con Billy y Dina.

-Hola ustedes… ¿Dónde está Marcy?- pregunto Dina.

-Está enferma- dijo Marshall.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué le paso?- pregunto Billy.

-Cayó en una piscina y le dio fiebre- dijo Finn.

-¿Qué clase de tonto la dejaría caer en una piscina sabiendo que no sabe nadar?- dijo Dina y en ese momento Finn se puso nervioso.

-Nadie lo sabe. Su mamá la llevo al hospital- dijo Finn.

-Espero que se mejore, además todavía tenemos que pensar en otra canción- dijo Billy.

-Chicos, ya nos vamos- dijo Marshall porque el autobús ya se estaba acercando.

-Claro, nos vemos- dijo Finn.

Cuando llego el autobús Finn, Fionna y Marshall se subieron y pasaron 10 minutos hasta que llegaron a la escuela. Ya dentro Finn saco su celular.

-Chicos tenemos que mostrarle el video al director- dijo Finn.

-Si cierto, mejor vamos ahora- dijo Fionna, cuando se les acerco Violeta.

-Oigan chicos ¿Dónde está Marcy?- pregunto Violeta.

-En el hospital- dijo Marshall.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- pregunto Violeta.

-Te lo explicaremos después, ahora tenemos que ver al director- dijo Finn.

-Los acompaño entonces y me cuentan que paso en el camino- dijo Violeta.

Los 4 chicos caminaron hasta la oficina del director y en el camino le contaron a Violeta todo, desde lo que planeaban Bonnie y Gumm, hasta los video s que grabo Finn, y también le dijeron que por culpa de Bonnie, Marceline estaba en el hospital.

-Ahora si esa niña se paso- dijo Violeta.

-Por eso vamos con el director, para mostrarle los videos- dijo Finn.

Llegaron a la oficina del director. El les pregunto que se les ofrecía y ellos le contaron todo lo que paso y le mostraron el video de Bonnie arrojando a Marceline a la piscina. El director se quedo sorprendido por las imágenes que había visto y cogió el micro para llamar a Bonnie a su oficina.

Bonnie llego a la oficina del director y se sorprendió al ver a Finn, Fionna, Marshall y Violeta ahí dentro también.

-¿Me llamo señor?- pregunto Bonnie.

-Si señorita, por favor siéntese- dijo el director y Bonnie se sentó en una silla al frente del escritorio del director.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Bonnie.

-Usted es inteligente ¿o me equivoco?- dijo el director y ella asintió –Si lo es, ¿entonces en que estaba pensando en el momento en que arrojo a su compañera a piscina sabiendo que no sabe nadar?- dijo muy molesto el director.

-No sé de que me habla- dijo Bonnie.

-Señor Finn, muéstrele el video que grabo para que se acuerde- dijo el director y Finn puso el video se ella arrojando a Marceline a la piscina.

-¿Me estuviste siguiendo?- dijo Bonnie muy molesta.

-Aun si no la hubiera seguido, lo que hizo fue muy arriesgado, pudo haber terminado en un homicidio intencional- dijo el director levantándose de su asiento.

-No sabía que ella no sabía nadar- se justifico Bonnie.

-No mienta, en el video usted misma le dice a la chica que ella no sabe nadar, y aun si supiera, no tenía ningún derecho en arrojarla a la piscina. Por mucho tiempo usted fue la mejor estudiante que tubo esta escuela, pero después de lo que hizo, ya no merece ese reconocimiento, es mas ni siquiera debería permanecer en esta escuela- dijo el director sacando unos papeles.

-¿Qué quiere decir?- pregunto Bonnie.

-Que desde este día, usted queda expulsada definitivamente de este centro educativo, así que mejor valla recogiendo sus cosas, que llamare a sus padres para comentarles sobre su expulsión- dijo el director cogiendo el teléfono de su escritorio.

Bonnie se quedo sin palabras, pero en su interior estaba muy molesta, pensaba que por culpa de Marceline la habían expulsado cuando todo había sido su culpa. Salió de la oficina del director echando humo por las orejas.

-Y ustedes 4, regresen a sus salones- les dijo el director a Finn, Fionna, Marshall y Violeta, y los 4 salieron de la oficina del director directo a sus salones.

-¿Creen que Bonnie haga algo en nuestra contra por delatarla?- pregunto Fionna.

-Eso no importa, ya no molestara a nadie más- dijo Finn.

-Cierto, pero su hermano todavía sigue aquí, ¿creen que el si haga algo?- pregunto Marshall.

-Si conozco bien a Gumm, y por desgracia lo conozco muy bien, el preferiría que alguien más lo defienda a que él se defienda por sí mismo- dijo Violeta.

-Entonces es una niña- dijo Marshall en tono burlón.

-Exacto- dijeron Finn, Fionna y Violeta al mismo tiempo.

Ellos regresaron a sus clases, y la maestra del salón 5A pregunto por Marceline, y Finn y Violeta le contaron todo le que había pasado. La maestra se sorprendió al oír su historia pero ya sabía que Bonnie era capaz de hacer eso, debido a que ya había vivido algo similar pero con Roby.

Las clases transcurrieron normalmente, excepto por un pequeño detalle. Era que alguien le había mandado una carta de amenaza a Marshall, esta decía:

_MEJOR CUÍDATE TUS ESPALDAS, QUE MUY PRONTO RECIBIRÁS LO QUE MERECES, PERO NO CREAS QUE SOLO TU TE VERAS AFECTADO, ALGUIEN CERCANO A TI TAMBIÉN SERA LASTIMADO_

_ANÓNIMO._

-¿Quién será este sujeto?- se pregunto Marshall a sí mismo.

A la hora de salida, Marshall le mostro la carta a Finn y a Fionna.

-¿Quién crees que te la mando?- pregunto Finn.

-No lo sé, las letras son de recortes de revistas así que no sé quien me la mando- dijo Marshall.

-Debe haber algo que nos diga quién es esta persona- dijo Fionna.

-¿Y si es Gumm?- dijo Finn.

-No lo creo, el también falto- dijo Marshall.

-Genial, ahora tenemos que buscar sospechosos- dijo Fionna.

En otra parte de la escuela.

-¿Ya recibió la carta?- le pregunto Gumm a un jugador de futbol de la escuela.

-Sí, y no tiene idea de quien se la mando- dijo el jugador.

-Excelente, mañana le darás otra carta- dijo Gumm –Tu hermana sufrirá las consecuencias Marshall- pensó Gumm.

**UUUUUUUUUUUU ¿QUE CREEN QUE VA A PASAR?**

**PERDONEN LA DEMORA, ES QUE NO ME DEJARON USAR LA LAPTOP :3. PERO BUENO, ESPERO LES GUSTE Y NO OLVIDEN DEJAR REVIEWS.**

**Y AQUÍ LES DEJO UNA DE LAS FRASES MAS GRACIOSAS DE HOMERO J. SIMPSON.**

**VAS A MORIR MOE WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, VAS A MORIR MOE WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII I.**

**AMO ESA FRASE.**

**Y ESTO ES TODO SUBIRÉ MAS RÁPIDO EL SIG. CAPITULO QUE SE TITULA: DOS EXPULSADOS Y UNO A LA CÁRCEL (PARTE 2).**

**CHAUFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIS.**


	10. Dos expulsados y uno a la cárcel (p 2)

Capitulo 9: Dos expulsados y uno a la cárcel (parte 2)

* * *

**WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII LA CONTINUACIÓN POR CIERTO…**

** GRACIAS coma-hunter POR DARME IDEAS PARA EL NOMBRE DE LA MAMA DE**

**MARCELINE Y MARSHALL. AHORA SE LLAMARÁ: MARÍA.**

* * *

En casa de los Abadeer.

Marceline ya había regresado del hospital, el médico dijo que la causa de su fiebre era por el susto que se había llevado cuando Bonnie la arrojo a la piscina, y le dio 3 días de descanso.

-YA LLEGUE- grito Marshall entrando a la casa.

-Shhhhhh, baja la voz, tu hermana está dormida- dijo María (la mamá de Marshall y Marceline WIIIIIIIIIIII YA LE PUSE NOMBRE :3).

-Ok ¿Cómo se siente?- pregunto Marshall.

-Cansada, el doctor le inyecto una medicina que le bajaría la fiebre- dijo María.

-Bueno pues entonces la vemos más tarde- dijo Marshall, en ese momento tocaron la puerta de la casa –Yo abro- dijo Marshall caminando a la puerta.

-Hola Marshall- lo saludo Fionna.

-¿Cómo está Marcy?- pregunto Finn.

-Está durmiendo- dijo Marshall.

-Debe estar muy cansada ¿Podemos pasar?- pregunto Fionna.

-Claro- dijo Marshall invitándolos a pasar.

-¿Tienes idea de quién te mando la carta?- le pregunto Finn a Marshall.

-No, y se me hace muy extraño- dijo Marshall. Entonces a Fionna se le viene una idea a la cabeza.

-¿Y si te la mando Gumm?- pregunto Fionna.

-Mmmmmmmm, tendría sentido- dijo Finn

-Cierto, pero hoy no vino a la escuela- dijo Marshall.

-Y si alguien mandado por Gumm te dejo la carta- dijo Fionna.

-A ver, debería haber alguien al que Gumm podría mandarle esa carta para que te la diera- dijo Finn.

-Si ¿pero quién?- dijo Fionna –Mmmmmmmm, podría ser Britney- dijo.

-No lo creo, si fuera ella entonces Gumm nos habría puesto demasiado fácil el trabajo de adivinar quién se la mando- dijo Finn.

-¿Y si se la mando a Scott (la versión humana de mentita)?- dijo Fionna.

-No lo creo, el es demasiado estúpido, además no va en nuestro salón- dijo Marshall.

-Entonces tendremos que ver quien está trabajando en esto junto con Gumm- dijo Fionna.

En eso alguien toca la puerta.

-Yo abro- dice Marshall caminando a la puerta.

-Hola ustedes- saludo Dina.

-¿Qué onda? ¿Por qué están con esa cara de suspenso?- pregunto Billy.

-Es que tratamos de averiguar quién le mando esta carta a Marshall- dijo Finn y Billy le quita la carta y la lee.

-Huele a jugador de futbol- dijo Billy.

-Cierto, apesta a medias sudadas- dijo Dina.

-¿Jugador de futbol?- pregunto Fionna.

-AH YA SE- dijo Finn.

-¿De qué nos perdimos?- pregunto Dina.

-Se los décimos luego, ¿Qué ya sabes Finn?- pregunto Fionna.

-Debe ser uno de los jugadores de futbol de la escuela- dijo Finn.

-Claro, pero cual o cuales trabajan para Gumm- dijo Marshall.

-Eso es lo que vamos a averiguar mañana- dijo Finn.

-Bueno, ¿y nos dirán de que nos perdimos?- volvió a preguntar Dina.

Y les explicaron a Dina y a Billy lo que estaba pasando con las cartas de amenaza que le estaba mandando Gumm a Marshall. Y también trataron de averiguar cuál era el miedo de Marshall.

-¿Seguro que no te dan miedo los fantasmas?- pregunto Billy.

-No, además no existen- dijo Marshall.

-Debes temerle a algo- dijo Finn.

-Ya sé que le temo a algo pero no recuerdo a que- dijo Marshall.

-Me estoy aburriendo- dijo Billy.

-Si hay que cantar algo- dijo Dina.

-Pero Marceline sigue durmiendo- dijo Marshall.

-Pues cantemos algo silencioso- dijo Billy.

-Ok, ¿Fionna, Finn, se nos unen?- pregunto Marshall.

-Claro, ¿Qué canción quieren cantar?- pregunto Finn.

-Una de Michael- dijo Dina.

-¿Cuál de Michael es silenciosa?- pregunto Marshall.

-Smooth Criminal- dijo Billy.

-SIIII hay que cantar esa- dijo Fionna.

-Ok ¿Quién empieza?- pregunto Marshall.

-Billy empieza- dijo Dina.

-Claro- dijo Billy y empezó a cantar.

(Billy)

As He Came Into the Window  
It Was the Sound of a  
Crescendo  
He Came Into Her Apartment  
He Left the Bloodstains on  
The Carpet

(Marshall)  
She Ran Underneath the Table  
He Could See She Was Unable  
So She Ran Into The Bedroom  
She Was Struck Down, It Was  
Her Doom  
(Fionna y Dina)  
Annie Are You Ok  
So, Annie Are You Ok  
Are You Ok, Annie  
Annie Are You Ok  
So, Annie Are You Ok  
Are You Ok, Annie  
Annie Are You Ok  
So, Annie Are You Ok  
Are You Ok, Annie  
Annie Are You Ok  
So, Annie Are You Ok,  
Are You Ok, Annie  
(Todos)  
(Annie Are You Ok)  
(Will You Tell Us That You're Ok)  
(There's A Sign In The Window)  
(That He Struck You-A Crescendo Annie)  
(He Came Into Your Apartment)  
(He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet)  
(Then You Ran Into The Bedroom)  
(You Were Struck Down)  
(It Was Your Doom)  
(Fionna y Dina)  
Annie Are You Ok  
So, Annie Are You Ok  
Are You Ok Annie  
Annie Are You Ok  
So, Annie Are You Ok  
Are You Ok Annie  
Annie Are You Ok  
So, Annie Are You Ok  
Are You Ok Annie

(Marshall, Finn y Billy)  
You've Been Hit By  
You've Been Hit By-  
A Smooth Criminal  
(Finn)  
So They Came Into The Outway  
It Was Sunday-What A Black Day  
Mouth To Mouth Resus- Citation  
Sounding Heartbeats- Intimidations  
(Fionna y Dina)  
Annie Are You Ok  
So, Annie Are You Ok  
Are You Ok Annie  
Annie Are You Ok  
So, Annie Are You Ok  
Are You Ok Annie  
Annie Are You Ok  
So, Annie Are You Ok  
Are You Ok Annie  
Annie Are You Ok  
So, Annie Are You Ok  
Are You Ok Annie  
(Todos)  
(Annie Are You Ok)  
(Will You Tell Us That You're Ok)  
(There's A Sign In The Window)  
(That He Struck You-A Crescendo Annie)  
(He Came Into Your Apartment)  
(He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet)  
(Then You Ran Into The Bedroom)  
(You Were Struck Down)  
(It Was Your Doom)  
(Marshall, Finn y Billy)  
(Annie Are You Ok)  
(So, Annie Are You Ok)  
(Are You Ok Annie)  
(You've Been Hit By)  
(You've Been Struck By A Smooth Criminal)  
(Fionna y Dina)  
(Annie Are You Ok)  
I Don't Know!  
(Will You Tell Us, That You're Ok)  
I Don't Know!  
(There's A Sign In The Window)  
I Don't Know!  
(That He Struck You A Crescendo Annie)  
I Don't Know!  
(He Came Into Your Apartment)  
I Don't Know!  
(Left Bloodstains On The Carpet)  
I Don't Know Why Baby!  
(Then You Ran Into The Bedroom)  
I Don't Know!  
(You Were Struck Down)  
(It Was Your Doom-Annie!)  
(Annie Are You Ok)  
Dad Gone It-Baby!  
(Will You Tell Us, That You're Ok)  
Dad Gone It-Baby!  
(There's A Sign In The Window)  
Dad Gone It-Baby!  
(That He Struck You-A Crescendo Annie)  
Hoo! Hoo!  
(He Came Into Your Apartment)  
Dad Gone It!  
(Left Bloodstains On The Carpet)  
Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!  
(Then You Ran Into The Bedroom)  
Dad Gone It!  
(You Were Struck Down)  
(It Was Your Doom-Annie!)

-¿Podrían guardar silencio?- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

-MARCELINE- gritaron todos y corrieron a abrazarla.

-No tan fuerte, me duele todo el cuerpo- dijo Marceline.

-Lo sentimos- dijeron todos.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto Finn.

-Cansada- dijo Marceline.

-Deberías volver al cuarto- dijo Marshall.

-Pero me aburro ahí dentro, quería salir- dijo Marceline.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a nuestra casa a ver una película?- dijo Fionna.

-NO NO NO NO NO, Marceline no puede salir- dijo María.

-Pero estoy aburrida- dijo Marceline.

-Y tienes que descansar, recuerda lo que te dijo el doctor- le regaño María.

-OK- dijo Marceline volviendo a su cuarto.

-¿Entonces qué hacemos?- pregunto Fionna.

-No se- dijo Marshall.

Y pasaron toda la tarde tratando pensando que podían hacer para entretenerse pero no se les ocurrió nada. Como ya se estaba haciendo tarde todos se fueron a sus respectivas casas, dejando a Marshall con una pregunta en su cabeza "¿Qué pensaba hacer Gumm?". Luego de la nota que recibió de su parte trataba de pensar en que le iba a hacer, y también pensaba a quien le podría hacer daño también.

Tres días después.

Marceline ya se había recuperado de la fiebre y estaba lista para volver a la escuela, pero Marshall era otro caso, ya había recibido otras 3 cartas de amenaza de parte de Gumm. Una decía:

_SOLO FALTAN 2 DÍAS PARA QUE RECIBAS LO QUE MERECES Y PARA QUE TE ENTERES QUIEN MAS, A PARTE DE TI, DE VERA AFECTADO_

_ANÓNIMO._

Otra decía:

_MAÑANA RECIBIRÁS LO QUE MERECES, Y TE VOY DANDO UNA PISTA, PIENSA EN LO QUE MAS TEMES Y YO LO HARE REAL_

_ANÓNIMO._

Y la última decía:

_HOY EN LA TARDE RECIBIRÁS LO QUE MERECES Y SI ERES UN HOMBRE DE VERDAD, TE PRESENTARAS EN EL PRIMER PISO DEL SEGUNDO EDIFICIO, CUANDO LA ESCUELA ESTE VACÍA_

_ANÓNIMO._

-¿Piensas ir?- le pregunto Finn a Marshall.

-Tengo que, si no le hará daño a alguien más- dijo Marshall.

-Y que tal si hacemos lo mismo que hicimos para atrapar a Bonnie- dijo Fin con una mirada más o menos así ¬¬.

-¿Qué grabes todo lo que haga Gumm?- pregunto Marshall.

-Exacto- confirmo Finn.

-Entonces también lo podemos expulsar- dijo Marshall.

-Si- dijo Finn.

RING RING.

-Mejor ya vámonos- dijo Finn yéndose a su salón seguido de Marshall.

Pasaron 4 largas horas de clases, y la maestra de ciencias de 5A le había pedido a Marceline que se quedara en la salida para que pueda rendir un examen que le faltaba dar. Marshall se había quedado en la escuela para esperar a que Marceline terminara de dar su examen. Y en ese momento decidió irse al lugar donde le había indicado Gumm, camino por el pasillo del segundo edificio esperando a que pasara algo, pero no pasaba nada. No se dio cuenta de que Finn se había escondido en uno de los salones y estaba grabando todo desde la ventana de la puerta.

-Parece que no va a venir- se dijo Marshall a sí mismo. Hasta que sintió que dos personas lo sujetaban de los brazos, se dio vuelta y vio a 2 jugadores de futbol.

-Oigan que les pasa- dijo Marshall tratando se zafarse del agarre de esos tipos, pero alguien se paro frente a él.

-Así te quería encontrar- dijo Gumm.

-¿Para qué son los jugadores? ¿No sabes defenderte solo o qué?- dijo Marshall tratando de zafarse del agarre.

-Solo es un refuerzo para lo que pienso hacer- dijo Gumm.

-Pues di que piensas hacer niño, antes de que te parta la cara- dijo Marshall en tono amenazante.

-A ti, solo te pienso dar el susto de tu vida, pero la verdadera lastimada será tu hermana- dijo Gumm, en ese momento a Marshall y a Finn se les abrieron los ojos de golpe (recuerden que Finn sigue grabando desde la puerta).

-Tú te quieres meter conmigo no con mi hermana- dijo Marshall poniéndose nervioso.

-Antes de ir a eso, hablemos sobre tu peor miedo- dijo Gumm.

-Tú que sabes- dijo Marshall.

-Yo sé mucho, tanto que se que eres claustrofóbico- dijo Gumm. En ese momento a Marshall se le viene un recuerdo de su infancia.

**FLASHBACK.**

Un pequeño Marshall, de 5 años, estaba jugando con sus amigos en un almacén abandonado a las escondidas. Marshall decide esconderse en un armario, pero cuando trata de salir, se da cuenta de que la puerta se había trabado. Estuvo golpeando la puerta por 2 horas hasta que la puerta cedió a sus golpes, estaba demasiado pálido, con los nudillos rojos de tanto golpear. Y desde ese momento le empezó a temer a los lugares pequeños y cerrados.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

-Veo que ya recordaste ese trauma- dijo Gumm en tono de burla.

-¿Cómo te enteraste?- pregunto Marshall.

-Eso que importa. Ahora, vas a saber que le hare a tu hermana- dijo Gumm mientras se acercaba su oído y le susurro algo. A Marshall se le abrieron los ojos a más no poder.

-NO LE HARÁS NADA A MI HERMANA- grito tratando de zafarse del agarre de los jugadores de futbol.

-¿Qué es lo que le dijo?- pensó Finn (sique escondido en el salón).

-Yo voy a hacer lo que me dé la gana, y ustedes, enciérrenlo en el armario del conserje para que no interfiera- dijo Gumm y los 2 jugadores lo empujaron al armario.

Marshall se comenzó a desesperar, el trauma del encierro que había sufrido lo estaba volviendo a vivir, sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho y que se le estaba cortando la respiración. Pero lo que más le preocupaba era lo que Gumm le iba a hacer a su hermana.

Fuera del armario del conserje.

-Ustedes ya váyanse, no los necesito- dijo Gumm a los jugadores de futbol.

-Dijiste que nos ibas a pagar- dijo uno de ellos.

-Les dije que les pagaría, cuando terminara el trabajo. Todavía no lo termino así que váyanse- dijo y lo 2 se fueron, y Gumm se fue en dirección al primer edificio.

-OYE DÉJAME SALIR- gritaba Marshall golpeando la puerta del armario.

Cuando Gumm ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos, Finn salió del salón y le abrió la puerta a Marshall. Cuando la abrió, lo encontró con totalmente pálido y con los nudillos rojos de tanto golpear la puerta.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto Finn.

-NO, ESE LOCO ME ENCERRÓ EN EL ARMARIO SABIENDO QUE ERA CLAUSTROFÓBICO- grito Marshall agitado.

-El sí que se paso de la raya- dijo Finn, luego algo cruzo por su mente -¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Gumm? ¿Qué le va a hacer a Marcy?- pregunto, luego Marshall lo tomo por los hombros.

-Finn, tendremos que involucrar a la policía- dijo muy serio.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué te dijo?- pregunto Finn.

-Bueno Finn, tendremos que llamar a la policía primero, porque lo que va a hacer Gumm…- hizo una pausa.

-¿Qué va a hacer? Marshall habla- dijo Finn.

-Quiere abusar de mi hermana, llama a la policía- dijo Marshall desesperado.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo así?- pregunto Finn sorprendido.

-Me dijo que la quería entre sus piernas ¿tú que entiendes por eso Finn?- pregunto Marshall.

-Mejor ya llamo a la policía- dijo Finn marcando el 911.

Luego de llamar a la policía y decirle que habría un intento de violación los 2 se fueron por donde se había ido Gumm.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- pregunto Finn.

-Partirle la cara a ese sujeto- dijo Marshall tronando sus nudillos.

-Si lo haces entonces a ti te meterían preso- dijo Finn.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? Que me quede ahí parado mientras se aprovecha de mi hermana- dijo Marshall.

-NO claro que no. Pero podríamos hacer que solo sea un intento de violación- dijo Finn.

-¿Cómo que intento? Tú estás loco- dijo Marshall.

-Mira, cuando Gumm este apunto de… Tú sabes. Lo grabare con mi celular para poder tener pruebas- dijo Finn.

-¿Piensas dejar a mi hermana totalmente indefensa?- pregunto Marshall molesto.

-NO, escucha, cuando tengamos las suficientes pruebas, saldremos de donde nos vamos a esconder y le partimos la cara a Gumm- dijo Finn.

-Ojala y tu plan no falle- dijo Marshall y siguieron caminando por donde se había ido Gumm.

Mientras tanto con Marceline (ya sabrán lo que está a punto de pasar ¬¬).

Marceline ya había terminado de dar su examen y estaba buscando a Marshall para poder irse a casa, pero en el camino, sintió que alguien más la estaba siguiendo. Pensó que era Marshall tratando de hacerle una broma, hasta que se dio vuelta y vio a Gumm parado frente a ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto Marceline poniéndose nerviosa. Se preguntaba si él estaba ahí para cobrarle la expulsión de su hermana.

-¿Qué pasa linda? ¿Acaso estas asustada?- pregunto Gumm acercándose a ella.

-Aléjate- dijo Marceline retrocediendo unos pasos.

Mientras tanto, Finn y Marshall se habían escondido en un salón cercano a donde estaban Marceline y Gumm. Finn estaba grabando toda la escena con su celular.

-Ya podemos salir- dijo Marshall.

-Espera un momento- dijo Finn.

-Esto no me gusta nada- dijo Marshall.

-¿Tú crees que a mi si?- dijo Finn.

Con Marceline y Gumm.

-Sabes que, ya me canse de la charla. Pasemos a la acción- dijo Gumm y acorralo a Marceline en una esquina de la pared.

-AGH QUE TE PASA SUÉLTAME- grito Marceline pero Gumm no le hizo caso.

-Oblígame- dijo Gumm sujetando sus manos y luego trato de besarla.

-AGH DÉJAME- dijo Marceline tratando de zafarse de su agarre, pero el presiono sus muñecas más fuerte. Luego Gumm empezó a besarle el cuello.

-YA DÉJAME- grito Marceline desesperada tratando de darle una patada, pero él le sujeto la pierna, para luego tratar de quitarle la falda.

Mientras tanto con Finn y Marshall.

-Suficiente ya puedes salir- dijo Finn y Marshall abrió la puerta de golpe.

-OYE ALÉJATE DE MI HERMANA- grito Marshall y alejo a Gumm de Marceline.

-¿Cómo saliste?- pregunto Gumm.

-Que te importa- dijo Marshall tratando de golpearlo. Ambos se lanzaron al piso y empezaron a pelear. Finn también salió del salón y se acerco a Marceline.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunto.

-Si estoy bien- dijo Marceline más calmada.

En eso llegaron tres oficiales de policía y esposaron a Gumm.

-Quedas arrestado por intento de violación, tienes derecho a guardar silencio- dijo uno de los oficiales y se lo llevaron.

En la estación de policía, el oficial a cargo interrogo a Gumm, a Marshall, a Marceline, y a Finn. Gumm lo negó todo, Marshall les conto todo lo que había pasado, incluso que lo encerró en un armario sabiendo que era claustrofóbico, Marceline también le conto lo que estaba a punto de pasar, y Finn le mostro los dos videos que grabo al oficial.

2 días después del incidente, todos estaban esperando a que Gumm recibiera su sentencia, estaban presentes los padres de Gumm, los padres de Marceline y Marshall, y los padres de Finn y Fionna, quienes les habían conseguido un abogado para la defensa de Marceline. Luego de 2 horas de juicio, encontraron a Gumm culpable todos los cargos que se le habían puesto y lo sentenciaron a pasar en el reformatorio de máxima seguridad hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad, más 5 años en la prisión de la ciudad.

* * *

**YYYYYYYYYYYYYY ACABO.**

**POR FIN LO METIERON A LA CÁRCEL, ESE TIPO ME CAÍA MAL :3…**

**PERDÓN POR LA DEMORA, ES QUE DICEN QUE PASO MUCHO TIEMPO METIDA EN LA LAPTOP, PERO ESTOY DE VACACIONES Y QUE NO ME MOLESTEN…**

**Y AQUÍ LE VA OTRA DE LAS FRASES MAS GRACIOSAS DE HOMERO J. SIMPSON…**

**MMMMMMMM CHOCOLATE, MMMMMMMMMMMM COLA INVISIBLE, MMMMMMMM LA ROSCA PROHIBIDA, MMMMMMMM SACRILEGIOSO, MMMMMMMM CROQUETAS, MMMMMMMM MERENGUE, MMMMMMMM LO QUE SEA.**

**ESO ES TODO, OTRA VEZ DISCULPEN LA DEMORA. LES RECOMIENDO QUE ESCUCHEN SMOOTH CRIMINAL MIENTRAS LEEN.**

**CHAUFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIS.**


	11. TODAVIA NO ACABA

**HOLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII III**

**SE QUE ALGUNOS DE USTEDES ME ESTUVIERON PREGUNTANDO SI LA HISTORIA HABÍA ACABADO.**

**TODAVÍA NO ACABA, FALTA MUCHO, ASI QUE NO SE PREOCUPEN QUE MUY PRONTO CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA, ESO DEPENDE DE QUE TENGA UNA IDEA :P. PERO PRONTO SE ME OCURRIRÁ ALGO.**

**POR AHORA LES DEJO EL NOMBRE DEL SIG. CAPITULO: LA BANDA.**

**SUENA BIEN ¿NO? :3**

**SE DESPIDE CAKE324.**

**CHAUFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSS.**


	12. La banda

Capitulo 10: La Banda

**SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY Y.**

**LAMENTO LA DEMORA, ES QUE NO SE ME OCURRE NADA QUE ESCRIBIR, ADEMÁS TENGO UNOS PROBLEMAS FAMILIARES Y FRATERNALES (con mi hermana).**

**PERO BUENO, DEJEMOS DE UN LADO ESO Y DISFRUTEN EL CAPI…**

* * *

Ya había pasado 1 mes desde el incidente con Gumm. Marceline ya no tenía que preocuparse de él ni de su hermana, porque los padres de Finn habían puesto una orden de restricción contra ellos y no se podían acercar a ella a menos de 2 kilómetros (¿será mucho? no lo sé, no sé de política).

Estaban 29 de octubre, y la escuela estaba organizando una fiesta de disfraces por Halloween (ojala mi colegio también diera ese tipo de fiestas, PERO NO, COMO ES UN COLEGIO DE RELIGIOSAS Y SI MENCIONAMOS LA PALABRA HALLOWEEN NOS BAÑAN CON AGUA BENDITA, NI SIQUIERA NOS DEJAN JUGAR CARTAS :( MALDITOS), todo estaba organizado pero faltaba que tocara una banda para que tocara en la fiesta, y ahí entra nuestra querida banda conformada por Marceline, Marshall, Billy y Dina, solo que ellos todavía no lo sabían, hasta que cierta persona chismosa le conto al director sobre la banda.

-Oye Marcy, ¿tú de qué te vas a disfrazar para la fiesta de la escuela?- le pregunto Fionna a Marceline.

-Mmmmm, no lo sé, no tengo mucha ropa- dijo Marceline.

-Ya se, ¿y si vamos de compras antes de la fiesta?- sugirió Fionna.

-Pero tampoco tengo dinero- dijo Marceline.

-No te preocupes, yo te puedo comprar ropa con mi tarjeta- dijo Fionna.

-Mmmmm, no Fionna, es tu dinero- dijo Marceline.

-Pero que importa, recuerda que somos amigas, además a mi no me molesta comprar ropa para alguien más- dijo Fionna.

-Mmmmm, está bien ¿Cuándo vamos a comprar?- pregunto Marceline.

-Mañana saliendo de la escuela-

-Ok entonces nos vemos-

-Si claro, te espero afuera- dijo Fionna yéndose a fuera de la escuela.

* * *

-CHICOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS- grito Violeta acercándose a Marceline y a Marshall, quienes caminaban hacia la salida.

-¿Qué pasa Violeta?- pregunto Marceline.

-Adivinen que. Van a cantar en la fiesta de Halloween de la escuela- dijo Violeta.

-¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?- gritaron Marceline y Marshall, tan fuerte que todos los que estaban a su alrededor se los quedaron viendo.

-USTEDES QUE MIRAN- grito Violeta -¿Por qué la sorpresa? Pensé que les gustaría la noticia-

-Pero como esperas que nos presentemos si apenas tenemos 2 canciones- dijo Marceline.

-Pero pueden escribir mas- dijo Violeta.

-Es que no se nos ocurren ideas- dijo Marceline.

-Ya sé, pero no te gustaría sacar a tu hermano del transe- dijo Violeta señalando a Marshall que se había quedado con cara de WTF.

-Uy cierto- dijo Marceline y le dio una cachetada a Marshall.

-AH SEÑOR JESÚS QUE PASO- grito Marshall sorprendido.

-JESÚS ESO ES- dijo Marceline.

-Creo que ya tiene una idea- dijo Violeta.

-Marshall dame una hoja y un lápiz- dijo Marceline.

-Claro hermana, si te perdono por la cachetada- dijo Marshall en forma sarcástica.

-Solo dame lo que te pedí, se me va la idea- dijo Marceline.

Marshall saco de su mochila un cuaderno y un lápiz para dárselos a Marceline y que pudiera escribir la nueva canción.

Caminaron hasta la puerta de la escuela, donde los esperaban Finn y Fionna junto al auto para llevarlos a su casa.

Y a las 6 de la tarde la canción ya estaba lista.

-Ya la acabe, ¿la quieren escuchar?- le pregunto Marceline a Finn, Billy y Dina (Fionna y Marshall están en una cita :3).

-Claro Marcy-

-Si claro-

-Hazlo rápido- (esto último lo dijo Billy).

-Muy bien, aquí va…

i'm the son of rage and love  
the jesus of suburbia  
from the bible of "none of the above"  
on a steady diet of soda pop and ritalin  
no one ever dies for my sins in hell  
as far as i can tell  
at least the ones i got away with  
but there's nothing wrong with me  
this is how i'm supposed to be  
in the land of make believe  
that don't believe in me  
get my television fix sitting on my crucifix  
the living room in my private womb  
while the mom's and brad's are away  
to fall in love and fall in debt  
to alcohol and cigarettes and mary jane  
to keep me insane and doing someone else's cocaine

at the center of the earth  
in the parking lot of the 7-11 where i was taught  
the motto was just a lie  
it saya "home is where your heart is"  
but what a shame  
'cause everyone's heart doesn't beat the same  
we're beating out of time  
city of the dead  
at the end of another lost highway  
signs misleading to nowhere - city of the damned  
lost children with dirty faces today  
no one really seems to care  
i read the graffiti in the bathroom stall  
like the holy scriptures in a shopping mall  
and so it seemed to confess it didn't say much  
but it only confirmed that  
the center of the earth is the end of the world  
and i could really care less

i dont care if you dont.  
I dont care if you dont  
i dont care if you dont care  
everyone is so full of shit!  
Born and raised by hypocrites.  
Hearts recycled but never saved  
from the cradle to the grave  
we are the kids of war and peace  
from anahem to the middle east  
we are the stories and disciples of the jesus of suburbia  
land of make believe  
and it dont believe in me and i dont care!

dearly beloved, are you listening?  
I can't remember a word that you were saying  
are we demented?  
Or am i disturbed?  
The space that's in between insane and insecure  
oh therapy, can you please fill the void?  
Am i retarded?  
Or am i just overjoyed?  
Nobody's perfect and i stand accused  
for lack of a better word and that's my best excuse

to live and not to breathe  
is to die in tragedy  
to run, to run away to find what to believe  
and i leave behind this hurricane of fucking lies  
i lost my faith to this, this town that don't exist  
so i run, i run away  
to the light of masochists  
and i leave behind this hurricane of fucking lies  
and i walked this line a million and one fucking times  
but not this time  
i don't feel any shame, I won't apologise  
when there aint nowhere you can go  
running away from pain when you've been victimized  
tales from another broken home

-… y ¿Qué les pareció?- pregunto Marceline.

-Esta INCREÍBLE- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Gracias, pero todavía faltan muchas canciones, además Violeta dice que tenemos que cantar en la fiesta de Halloween de la escuela- dijo Marceline.

-¿QUÉÉÉÉ?- dijeron Billy y Dina.

-Pero eso es en dos días- dijo Finn.

-Ya lo sé y solo tenemos 3 canciones- dijo Marceline.

-Pues mejor hay que escribir otra canción, denle ideas a Marcy- dijo Billy.

-Muy bien, Ammm, ya se, escribe algo de…- dijo Dina pero no salió ninguna idea.

Y se quedaron hasta las 10 de la noche dándole ideas sin sentido a Marcy, y como ya lo mencione, eran ideas sin ningún sentido, ninguna funcionaba para una canción decente. En eso llegaron Marshall y Fionna de su cita.

-Hola chicos. Wow ¿qué les paso?- pregunto Fionna entrando a la casa con Marshall (Dato curioso :3 : están en la casa de los Abadeer).

-Pasa que no podemos escribir otra canción- dijo Finn.

-No se preocupen, ya tengo una escrita- dijo Marshall.

-¿ENSERIO?- dijeron todos sorprendidos.

-Sí. La escribí en la tarde antes de salir con Fionna, ¿la quieren escuchar?- pregunto Marshall.

-POR FAVOR- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

-OK…

Do you know what's worth fighting for,  
When it's not worth dying for?  
Does it take your breath away  
And you feel yourself suffocating?  
Does the pain weigh out the pride?  
And you look for a place to hide?  
Did someone break your heart inside?  
You're in ruins

One, 21 guns  
Lay down your arms  
Give up the fight  
One, 21 guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky,  
You and I

When you're at the end of the road  
And you lost all sense of control  
And you're thoughts have taken their toll  
When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul  
Your faith walks on broken glass  
And the hangover doesn't pass  
Nothing's ever built to last  
you're in ruins

One, 21 guns  
Lay down your arms  
Give up the fight  
One, 21 guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky,  
You and I

Did you try to live on your own  
When you burned down the house and home?  
Did you stand too close to the fire?  
Like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone

When it's time to live and let die  
And you can't get another try  
Something side this heart has died  
You're in ruins

One, 21 guns  
Lay down your arms  
Give up the fight  
One, 21 guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky,  
One, 21 guns  
Lay down your arms  
Give up the fight  
One, 21 guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky,  
You and I

-… ¿qué les parece? – pregunto Marshall.

-YA TENEMOS 4- gritaron todos, menos Marshall y Fionna.

-Ok, de que me perdí- dijo Fionna.

-Lo que pasa es que Violeta le dijo al director que nosotros íbamos a tocar en la fiesta de Halloween de la escuela, y nosotros no sabíamos, por eso estamos tratando de pensar en más canciones- dijo Marceline.

-Mmmmm, creo que 4 canciones está bien para comenzar, además todos tienen que divertirse y no se la tienen que pasar toda la noche tocando- dijo Fionna.

-Cierto, pero todavía nos falta algo- dijo Marshall.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntaron Marceline, Billy y Dina.

-El nombre de la banda- dijo Marshall.

Todos se quedaron con cara de WTF, porque en todo el tiempo que estuvieron reunidos se les olvido ese pequeño detalle, y no sabían cómo llamar a la banda…

* * *

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

**OTRA VEZ SORRY POR HABER DEMORADO EN SUBIRLO.**

**CHAUFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSS.**


	13. EXPLICACION

**HOLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIII**

**BUENO, SE QUE ME ESTOY DEMORANDO MUCHO EN SUBIR OTRO CAPITULO... PERO ES POR 2 RAZONES...**

**LA PRIMERA ES QUE ESTOY OCUPADA HACIENDO EL COMIC Y POR LO VISTO ESO TAMBIEN VA A DEMORAR UN POCO... NO ME ODIEN.**

**LA SEGUNDA ES PORQUE NO SE ME OCURRE QUE ESCRIBIR :'( MI MENTE ESTA TOTALMENTE EN BLANCO Y NO SE ME OCURREN BUENAS IDEAS PARA ESCRIBIR**

**PERO LES PROMETO QUE PRONTO SUBIRE OTRO CAPI DE MI HISTORIA**

**CHAUFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSS.**


	14. Pijamada

Capitulo 11: Pijamada

**HOLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII III**

**YEY OTRO CAPI… PERDONAR, SE QUE ME DEMORE MUCHO, PERO ES QUE NO SE ME OCURRÍA NADA PARA ESCRIBIR L**

**PERO BUENO, NO LOS MOLESTO MAS, LES DEJO EL CAPI…**

* * *

Luego de que Marshall dijera lo del nombre de la banda, todos se pusieron a pensar: ¿Cuál sería el nombre de la banda?

Muchos nombres pasaron por las cabezas de los presentes, pero ninguno sería el más apropiado para esa banda. Algunos ni siquiera deberían ser de una banda. Pero ahí se quedaron pensando.

Cambiando de tema, Fionna había invitado a Marcy, Dina y Violeta a una pijamada que haría el viernes antes de la fiesta de Halloween de la escuela.

Viernes en la noche, casa de Fionna.

-Bien, creo que ya está todo listo, películas, comida bebidas y… ¿FINN TODAVÍA NO TE VAS?- grito Fionna.

-¿Por qué me tengo que ir? Esta es mi casa- dijo Finn.

-Pero esta es una noche solo de chicas, eso significa que tú te tienes que ir- dijo Fionna empujándolo a la salida.

-Pero porque no simplemente me dejas encerrado en mi cuarto- dijo Finn agarrándose del marco de la puerta.

-Hermano te conozco muy bien, se que te vas a salir y luego nos vas a espiar por el picaporte de mi puerta- dijo Fionna.

-¿Y dónde me voy a quedar?- pregunto Finn.

-Pues donde más. Te quedaras con Marshall- dijo Fionna y cerró la puerta de su casa en la cara de Finn.

-Me votaron de mi propia casa :'(- dijo Finn.

En ese momento llegaron Marceline y Dina a la puerta principal de la mansión Thompson.

-Hola Finn- saludo Marcy dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola Marcy- la saludo Finn.

-Habla causa- (jejejeje jerga peruana 'pes :3) dijo Dina.

-Hola Dina- dijo Finn y ambos chocaron los puños.

-¿Por qué estas afuera de tu casa?- pregunto Marcy.

-Fionna me voto. Dice que es noche solo de chicas- dijo Finn imitando a su hermana en la última parte.

-Pues tiene razón, solo nos invito a nosotras y a Violeta- dijo Dina.

-Pero es mi casa- dijo Finn.

-Pero es noche de chicas, además Marshall te está esperando en casa- dijo Marcy y ella y Dina entraron a la mansión.

-Genial, me voy con Marshall, que emoción- dijo Finn con sarcasmo.

Media hora después.

-BUENAS NOCHES AMOR, TU CITA ESTA AQUIII- grito Violeta entrando a la casa de Fionna.

-Hola Violeta- saludaron todas.

-Adivinen que traje- dijo Violeta.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Fionna.

-Terror en Silent Hill 2: La Revelación- dijo Violeta sacando un DVD de su cartera.

-Pero si esa película saldría en 2 meses- dijo Marcy.

-Conozco un sujeto- dijo Violeta –Pero que esperan, hay que verla- y se pusieron a ver la película en un enorme televisor de no sé cuantas pulgadas :3 (esa película es un cague de miedo *~*).

Mientras tanto con los chicos.

-No puedo creer que me votaran de mi propia casa- dijo Finn sentado en el sofá de Marshall.

-Y tu de que te quejas, a mi me han esposado a una silla para que no saliera de la casa- dijo Marshall mostrando su mano derecha la cual tenía una esposa.

-Yo ni quería venir- dijo Billy.

-Pues ¿Qué quieren hacer?- pregunto Finn.

-Hay que cantar una canción de Nirvana- dijo Marshall.

-Ya era hora- dijo Billy.

-¿Cuál cantamos?- pregunto Finn.

-Smell like teen spirit- dijo Marshall

-Esa canción me encanta- dijo Billy.

-A ti te gustan todas las canciones ¿no?- dijo Finn.

-Ya se- dijo Billy.

-Pues empieza tú- dijo Marshall.

-Ok…

(Billy)

Load up on guns and  
Bring your friends  
It's fun to lose  
And to pretend  
She's over bored  
And self assured  
Oh no, I know  
A dirty word  
(Todos)  
Hello, hello, hello, how low?(x3)  
hello, hello, hello  
With the lights out it's less dangerous  
Here we are now  
Entertain us  
I feel stupid and contagious  
Here we are now  
Entertain us  
A mulatto  
An albino  
A mosquito  
My Libido  
Yeah!  
(Marshall)  
I'm worse at what I do best  
And for this gift I feel blessed  
Our little group has always been  
And always will until the end  
(Todos)  
Hello, hello, hello, how low? (x3)  
hello, hello, hello  
With the lights out it's less dangerous  
Here we are now  
Entertain us  
I feel stupid and contagious  
Here we are now  
Entertain us  
A mulatto  
An albino  
A mosquito  
My Libido  
Yeah!  
(Finn)  
And I forget  
Just why I taste  
Oh yeah, I guess it makes me smile  
I found it hard  
It was hard to find  
Oh well, whatever, nevermind  
(Todos)  
Hello, hello, hello, how low? (x3)  
hello, hello, hello  
With the lights out it's less dangerous  
Here we are now  
Entertain us  
I feel stupid and contagious  
Here we are now  
Entertain us  
A mulatto  
An albino  
A mosquito  
My Libido

A denial  
A denial  
A denial  
A denial  
A denial...  
A denial...

Mientras tanto, con las chicas.

Ellas estaban sentadas en el sofá viendo con atención la película. Estaban tan asustadas que terminaron abrazadas en las partes más aterradoras (osea en toda la película :3), hasta que por fin acabo.

-¿Ya termino?- pregunto Violeta levantando la vista.

-No voy a abrir los ojos para saberlo- dijo Fionna.

-Fue peor que la primera película- dijo Marcy.

-Es más aterrador que la cara de Billy cuando se levanta- dijo Dina.

Luego todas intercambiaron miradas y se echaron a reír.

-FUE LO MEJOR QUE HE VISTO- dijo Fionna.

-RECUERDAN LA PARTE EN LA QUE SE ENCUENTRA CON SU DOBLE- dijo Marcy.

-Y EMPIEZA A ARDER EN LLAMAS- dijo Dina.

-Bueno, basta de charla. Tenemos que ver como 7 películas más- dijo Violeta.

Y así se la pasaron toda la noche, viendo películas de terror, desde la saga completa de "Saw", hasta películas viejas, como "El exorcista", "Terror en la calle Elm", y "Viernes 13", y para sellar con broche de oro, vieron "Fenómeno Siniestro 1 y 2".

-WOW, nunca me había traumado tanto en mi vida- dijo Dina.

-¿Ahora qué hacemos? Ya no tenemos más películas que ver- dijo Violeta.

-Qué tal si les hacemos una llamada de broma a los chicos- dijo Fionna.

-Buena idea, pero ¿Qué les decimos?- pregunto Marcy.

-Mmmmm, YA SE, hay que hacer la voz de Samara y una de nosotras les dice "les quedan 7 días"-dijo Dina.

-Jejejejeje, se van a orinar del susto- dijo Violeta con una mirada así ¬w¬.

Mientras tanto, con los chicos.

Ellos habían terminado de cantar y decidieron ver una película de terror, la cual era (para beneficio de las chicas) El Aro.

Estaban en la parte en la que Rachel estaba viendo el video de Samara, cuando termina de ver, suena el teléfono de la casa.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH- gritaron todos y se abrazaron.

RIIIIIIIIIING.

-Yo voy a contestar- dijo Finn.

-Que el que vive aquí conteste- dijo Billy.

-Saben que todos los que ven el video morirán ¿no? Pues se van a morir conmigo- dijo Marshall levantándose para contestar el teléfono.

-¿Hola?- pregunto nervioso.

-_Te quedan 7 días de vida- _dijo Dina imitando la voz de Samara.

-Ay que me da- dijo Marshall desmayándose, votando el teléfono.

-MARSHALL, Finn averigua quien es- dijo Billy.

-¿Estás seguro?- dijo Finn.

-SOLO HAZLO- dijo Billy.

-¿Hola?- dijo Finn agarrando el teléfono.

-_Te quedan 7 días de vida- _dijo Dina.

-NO POR FAVOR, SOY MUY JOVEN PARA QUE ME LLEVES- grito Finn al borde del llanto.

-_JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- _se rieron todas a través del teléfono.

-¿Qué? FUERON USTEDES TODO EL TIEMPO- grito Finn muy molesto.

_-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, la nenita tiene miedo- _dijo Dina.

-ADIÓS- grito Finn y colgó el teléfono.

-¿Quién era?- pregunto Billy.

-Eran las chicas haciendo una broma- dijo Finn.

-Si fueron ellas ¿Por qué Marshall esta desmayado?- pregunto Billy.

-Porque estaban jugando a ser Samara- dijo Finn.

Mientras tanto, con las chicas.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA esos si se dieron un susto tremendo- dijo Dina.

-Jejejeje cierto. Ahora que hacemos- dijo Violeta.

-Oh hay que contar historias de terror- dijo Fionna.

-Tú empieza- dijo Marcy.

-Ok…

_¿Han oído hablar de la mujer de la boca cortada?, dicen que al llegar la medianoche frecuenta los lugares más inhóspitos y poco frecuentados. Se suele acercar casi siempre a estudiantes despistados. Los pocos que la han visto comentan que es de gran estatura, lleva el pelo largo y desaliñado, y como característica principal lleva una mascarilla que le cubre media cara.  
Cuando está enfrente de la persona le pregunta si la encuentra hermosa, si la persona responde que si, se quita la mascarilla y le deja ver la cicatriz que cruza de lado a lado su boca. Después de esto le vuelve a preguntar si aún la sigue encontrando hermosa, en este caso nunca hay que decirle que sí, porque entonces nos cortara la cara a nosotros también y nos dejara morir allí mismo.  
La leyenda cuenta que fue una mujer muy vanidosa que le fue infiel a su marido, este al enterarse le corto la cara como venganza._

-… ¿Qué les pareció?- pregunto Fionna.

-Es lo más aterrador que he oído- dijo Violeta.

-Yo ya la oí- dijo Dina.

-Pues entonces tu cuenta la siguiente- dijo Fionna.

-Ok…

_En el pueblo donde antes vivían mis padres cuentan que hubo un hombre que era lunático, pasaba en las noches gritando en su casa: ¡maldita sea! ¿Cómo puede ser? Y así pasaba en las noches, maldiciendo.  
Cuenta mi padre que había veces que gritaba frases satánicas o hablaba en un idioma raro pero por lo general no se metía con nadie y a todas las personas les tenía respeto, hablaba con ellas y nunca nadie se atrevió a preguntarle porque gritaba en su casa y así pasaban los meses.  
Hasta que un día la esposa de este sujeto desapareció de la nada, nadie sabía adónde podía estar. El hombre afirmaba que lo había dejado por otro pero no era muy creíble, porque, ella demostraba tener amor por él.  
En esa casa nadie se atrevía a entrar según mi padre, decían que malos espíritus la habitaban, pero como siempre pasa hubo un hombre que dijo no tener miedo y que solo eran locuras de la gente, así que decidió ir y entrar a la hora que el lunático salía de su casa entro y paso una hora aproximadamente dentro al salir traía unos ojos de muerte, casi llorando y corrió a su casa, no salió de su casa en 2 semanas.  
Al salir por fin de su casa contó a todo el mundo lo que había visto: la mujer del lunático estaba muerta, degollada de manera horripilante, le habían sacado los ojos, pero, cuando encendió la luz vio el horror: las paredes pintadas de sangre, maleficios escritos con sangre, dibujos, y la degollada mujer desnuda, sin ojos y con horribles cortes.  
La gente se asustó y acordó matar a ese individuo, fueron por la noche a su casa y al entrar….no había nada de sangre, ni cadáver, solo una nota que decía: ¡maldita sea! ¿Cómo puede ser que mi mujer este muerta? Yo la maté…la degollé…su sangre…sus ojos… ¿Qué he hecho? La maté si….maldito de aquel que lea esto…morirá….si…más sangre… mas ojos…en el rio morirá como yo…y mi mujer...  
Fue como un rayo la gente al rio y efectivamente, estaban marido y mujer colgados, degollados y sin ojos, fueron bajados y enterrados.  
Pero esto no se quedo hasta allí…según cuentan la gente de esos alrededores aún se pueden ver los dos cuerpos colgados por la noche con sus cuencas sin ojos que su oscuridad parece infinita y que te indica que tu muerte está cerca…. Sus gritos también se pueden oír…gritos de dolor…horror…y muerte…  
La nota que dejó jamás fue encontrada nuevamente…_

-… y ese es el final de la leyenda- dijo Dina.

-Yo tengo una mejor- dijo Marcy.

-Ps entonces cuéntala- dijo Dina.

-Ok…

_Hace un par de meses, el primo de mi amigo (una madre soltera) consiguió un nuevo teléfono celular. Después de un largo día de trabajo, puso su teléfono en el mostrador y comenzó a ver la televisión. Su hijo se acerco a ella y le pregunto si podía jugar con su nuevo teléfono. Ella le dijo que si pero que no llamara a nadie y que no se metiera en sus mensajes de texto.  
Alrededor de las 23:20, cuando ella ya estaba cansada, decidió meter a su hijo a la cama para luego ir ella a la cama, fue al cuarto de su hijo para ver que él no estaba ahí, si no que estaba en el cuarto de su madre durmiendo en su cama, con su teléfono en la mano. La madre se acostó al lado del hijo y tomo su teléfono, navegando en su celular se dio cuenta de cambios menores, como un nuevo fondo de pantalla, un nuevo tema, etc. Y se dirigió a la sección de fotos. Ella comenzó a borrar las fotos que había tomado su hijo, pero cuando se encontró la ultima foto…  
Cuando ella la vio, no lo podía creer. Era su hijo, durmiendo en su cama, pero era como si la foto fue tomada por alguien más por encima de él. Muestra la mitad izquierda de lo que parece ser la cara de una anciana, o algo así…_

-… y eso es todo lo que se- dijo Marcy.

-Yo tengo una real- dijo Violeta.

-Pues cuéntala- dijo Fionna.

-Ok…

_Se trata de una historia en un pequeño pueblo alemán, no recuerdo exactamente su nombre porque es muy pequeño y poco conocido. Una niña de siete años, más o menos, recibió una muñeca que le regalaron a su padre en el trabajo.  
La muñeca tenía muchos años de antigüedad, alegraba a la vista, era un juguete hermoso que atraería a cualquier criatura.  
Se conocen leyendas urbanas que tratan de muñecas diabólicas, cualquier muñeca regalada o robada traería la mala suerte para el resto de tu vida, pero naturalmente, nadie se las cree.  
La niña se divirtió bastante con ella durante una larga semana. Esa noche, la guardó como todas las noches y se fue a la cama. A la mañana siguiente se levantó, y un grito fortísimo fue oído por sus padres. Al levantarse ellos también, vieron a la niña tumbada en el suelo con unas afiladas puntillas clavadas en los pies, que casualmente alguien las dejó tiradas. Además, la muñeca no estaba en su sitio, sino en la caseta del perro, en el patio, donde encontraron al pobre animal sin cabeza.  
Unas semanas más tarde, tras la tragedia, también en la noche, la casa se incendió y sus habitantes murieron quemados. Tras largas investigaciones descubrieron algo muy raro: lo único que no estaba quemado, y muy reluciente, era la preciosa muñeca._

-… y es por eso que no tengo muñecas- dijo Violeta.

-Oigan todavía nos queda mucho tiempo, mejor juguemos esos juegos de ouija- dijo Fionna.

Comenzaron con el juego de Bloody Mary pero no paso nada, luego jugaron el de "Ligera como una pluma, tiesa como una tabla" pero tampoco paso nada. Al final jugaron con el tablero Ouija y tampoco paso nada, al parecer no había espíritus esa noche.

* * *

**WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIII**

**Y ASÍ TERMINA EL CAPI, PORFA DEJEN SUS REVIEWS.**

**SORRY, SE QUE ME DEMORE, PERO NO SABIA QUE ESCRIBIR :'(. PERO BUENO, ESPERO Y LES GUSTE, Y NINGUNA DE LAS LEYENDAS QUE APARECEN EN ESTE CAPI ME PERTENECEN, LAS SAQUE DE UNA PÁGINA :3**

**LES DEJO EL NOMBRE DEL SIGUIENTE CAPI: "LA FIESTA"**

**OTRA VEZ, SORRY POR LA DEMORA**

**CHAUFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IISSS.**


	15. La fiesta p1

Capitulo 12: "La fiesta parte 1"

**Ya me dio la depresión :'( ni iba a escribir, pero no puedo dejarlos sin su capítulo, así que, no me culpen si es aburrido, culpen a mi depresión. ESTOY LLORANDO :'''( maldita depresión.**

**Lo único bueno, es el tráiler de "Bad Little boy" (estúpidos y sensuales ojos de demonio de Marshall XP aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa) pero ni eso me quita la depresión :'(.**

**No los molesto mas, disfruten el capi…**

* * *

Luego de jugar todo eso, las chicas se fueron a la cama. Pero como se habían acostado a las 5 de la mañana no durmieron mucho, ya que Fionna las levanto a todas a las 8 de la mañana para salir a comprar ropa para la fiesta de la escuela. Pasearon por las tiendas más caras del centro comercial, eran desconocidas para Marceline y para Dina, pero muy conocidas para Fionna y Violeta.

-Chicas ¿estas tiendas no son muy caras?- les pregunto Marcy a Fionna y Violeta.

-No para nosotras- dijo Violeta.

-No piensen en eso, piensen en que se tienen que ver bien cuando se presenten frente a todos en la escuela- dijo Fionna.

-Pero si solo vamos a usar una cosa ¿Por qué tenemos muchas bolsas?- pregunto Marcy.

-Porque también debemos aprovechar que estamos de compras- dijo Violeta y las jalo a otra tienda.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Marshall.

Ellos se habían quedado dormidos en la sala, tratando de despertar a Marshall del susto que se había llevado de parte de las chicas. Finn y Billy se habían quedado dormidos en el sofá (para hacerlo más gracioso XD) uno apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del otro y dejaron a Marshall tendido en una mesa.

-AAHH (bostezo)… °/° FINN LEVÁNTATE- grito Billy al ver que Finn estaba acostado en su hombro.

-AAHH si Marcy yo también te amo- dijo Finn acercándose a besar a Billy pensando que era Marceline.

-DESPIERTA, SOY BILLY- grito Billy dándole una cachetada a Finn.

-AAAAAHHHHHH °/° POR DIOS- grito Finn.

-GAY GAY GAY GAY- decía Billy.

-CÁLLATE- dijo Finn.

-JEJEJEJE ¿Qué haremos con Marshall? Sigue desmayado- dijo Billy.

-Mmmmmmmm, YA SE- dijo Finn acercándose al oído de Marshall –Marshall, Fionna está aquí-

-¿Dónde? ¿Dónde?- dijo Marshall levantándose.

-No, no está, te desmayaste- dijo Finn.

-AH cierto, OIGAN NOS QUEDAN 7 DÍAS, LA MALDICIÓN DE SAMARA ES REAL- grito Marshall histérico.

-Relájate, solo eran las chicas tratando de asustarnos- dijo Billy.

-¿Enserio? ¿NO hay maldición?- pregunto Marshall.

-No hay maldición- dijo Finn.

-Entonces para que me despiertan- se quejo Marshall.

-Porque si- dijo Billy.

-Tengo hambre- dijo Finn.

-Hay que salir a desayunar- dijo Finn.

-Tú paga, no tenemos dinero- dijo Marshall.

-Ok- dijo de mala gana.

Mientras tanto en otra parte, con Violeta.

-NO NIÑA NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA ESTO- dijo un señor desconocido.

-POR FAVOR, le prometo que no le fallaran- dijo Violeta.

-Es que no tengo tiempo, tengo muchas propuestas musicales que atender- dijo el señor.

-Pero ellos son los mejores, solo valla a la fiesta de mi escuela y escuche una canción, si le gusta nos vemos detrás del escenario y si no se puede ir. ¿Tenemos un trato?- dijo Violeta extendiendo la mano.

-Mmmmmmmm no te prometo nada, pero si tanto insistes- dijo el señor y estrecho su mano.

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIII LE PROMETO QUE NO SE DECEPCIONARA SEÑOR- dijo Violeta feliz.

* * *

**Y eso es todo, lo sé es demasiado corto pero CULPEN A LA DEPRESIÓN NO A MI :'( NO TENGO LA CULPA.**

**SABEN QUE MEJOR ME METO A MI CAMA A LLORAR EN MI ALMOHADA ;_;**

**ADIOS.**


	16. La fiesta p2

Capitulo 13: "La fiesta parte 2"

**WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**HOLI CANOLIIIIIIIIIIIIISSS, HE VUELTO, SE ME QUITO LA DEPRESIÓN, YEYYYYYYYYYYYY, GRACIAS A LOS QUE SE PREOCUPARON POR MI, DE VERAS NECESITABA QUE ME AYUDARAN A SALIR DE LA DEPRESIÓN =D, YA NO MÁS CAPÍTULOS CORTITOS NI ABURRIDOS, Y MUCHO MAS FINNCELINE Y FIOLEE DE AHORA EN ADELANTE :3**

**P.D: ESTE CAPITULO TENDRÁ LA APARICIÓN DE UNA PERSONA A LA QUE TODOS ODIAN :3**

**ESPERO LES GUSTE Y LOS DEJO QUE LEAN TRANQUIS…**

* * *

Luego de que Violeta hablara con el hombre misterioso regreso con las demás chicas a terminar con sus compras para la fiesta (ya quisiera estar en su lugar, pero por desgracia, no hay plata :P).

-Oye Violeta ¿A dónde te habías ido?- pregunto Fionna.

-Al baño ya les dije- dijo Violeta.

-No, no es cierto, yo estaba en el baño y no te vi- dijo Dina.

-Es que… Salí antes que tú- dijo Violeta.

-Mmmmm, claro, bueno, sigamos con las compras- dijo Fionna.

-Pero ya tenemos muchas cosas- dijo Marcy.

-No, no me refiero a eso, nos falta comprar maquillaje- dijo Fionna jalándolas a una tienda de maquillaje.

Mientras tanto con los chicos…

Ellos se habían ido a almorzar (porque se les hizo tarde a los muy flojos ¬¬), casualmente al mismo centro comercial en el que se encontraban las chicas. Mmmmm, ¿cuál sería un buen lugar para almorzar? Mmmmm, se fueron al Kentucky Fried Chicken ¬¬, bueno, estaban almorzando cuando de repente, por la ventana del restaurant vieron a…

-Oigan ¿esa no es Bonnie?- pregunto Marshall mirando por la ventana.

-¿Qué?... No jodas- dijo Finn volteando a ver a Bonnie.

-Perdón por interrumpir su sorpresa, ¿pero quién es Bonnie?- pregunto Billy.

-Es la chica que casi mata a Marcy- dijo Marshall.

-¿La que la arrojo a la piscina?- pregunto Billy.

-Ella misma- dijo Finn.

-Creí que la habían metido a la cárcel- dijo Billy.

-No, a su hermano lo metieron a la cárcel, a ella la expulsaron de la escuela- dijo Finn.

-Creí que sus padres la habían castigado de por vida por haberla expulsado- dijo Marshall.

-Pudieron quitarle el castigo- dijo Finn.

-¿Y si vino por venganza porque sabía que Marceline y las demás estarían aquí?- dijo Billy. En ese momento Marshall y Finn se miraron mutuamente, sabían que Bonnie era muy vengativa y era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de cobrar venganza.

-Sera mejor avisarle a las chicas- dijo Finn sacando su celular para llamar a Fionna.

Mientras tanto con las chicas…

BEP BEP BEP BEP BEP BEP

-Ay mi celular- dijo Fionna deteniéndose para contestar.

-¿Hola?- dijo Fionna.

-_Fionna, necesito decirte algo importante- _dijo Finn.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿La maldición de Samara es real?- dijo Fionna en tono de burla recordando la broma de la noche anterior.

_-Oye esto es serio, acabamos de ver a Bonnie en el centro comercial- _dijo Finn. En ese momento a Fionna se le congelo todo el cuerpo.

-¿Cómo? Se supone que sus padres la mandaron a un internado al otro lado del país- dijo Fionna.

_-¿No la habían castigado de por vida?... Bueno no importa, ya sabes lo que puede hacer Bonnie si ve a Marcy caminando por aquí_- dijo Finn.

-Sera mejor regresarnos a la casa- dijo Fionna.

_-Regresen lo más pronto posible, si la encuentran, váyanse por otra parte, pero que no se dé cuenta de que están aquí-_ dijo Finn.

-Ok, oye ¿Dónde estás?- pregunto Fionna.

_-Emmmmmmm, luego te digo, ahora váyanse-_ dijo Finn y colgó el teléfono.

-Ay, esa loca no nos va a dejar en paz- dijo Fionna y se fue a donde se encontraban las demás chicas –Emmmmmmm, chicas, ya nos tenemos que ir-

-¿Qué? Pero si todavía no terminamos- dijo Violeta.

-Emmmmmmm, si, pero ya tenemos suficiente, mejor vámonos- dijo Fionna.

-OK-

-Lo que digas-

Mente de Fionna: Uf estuvo cerca. Ojala esa loca no pase por aquí.

Pero alguien la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Oye Fi, llegando a tu casa nos arreglamos ¿no?- dijo Marcy.

-AH sí claro- dijo Fionna.

Y salieron del centro comercial evitando a Bonnie, bueno, Fionna era la única que sabía que Bonnie estaba ahí, así que ella las llevo lo más rápido que pudo a la salida del centro comercial para evitar que Bonnie las vea.

Pues para su desgracia, Bonnie ya las había visto. Y las miraba con una cara más o menos así 3:(, con unos cuernos de diablo saliéndole de su frente y una mirada macabra diciéndose a sí misma "me voy a vengar de esa maldita que me quito todo", refiriéndose a Marceline (agdfggdshdag como la odio, ni siquiera sé porque la puse, pero bueno).

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Fionna (por cierto todos ya estaban ahí, me refiero a que los chicos también estaban con ellas).

-¿COMÓ QUE USTEDES NO COMPRARON NADA PARA LA FIESTA?- grito Fionna refiriéndose a los chicos.

-¿Teníamos que comprar algo?- dijo Finn.

-OBVIO, SINO CON QUE VAN A IR- grito Fionna.

-No sé, somos hombres- dijo Finn.

-QUE HOMBRES NI QUE NADA, TU LLORASTE CUANDO VISTE EN BÚSQUEDA DE LA FELICIDAD- grito Fionna.

En ese momento todos se rieron.

-TT^TT NO ME CULPES- grito Finn.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA bueno será mejor que regresen al centro comercial a comprar ropa, nosotras nos estaremos arreglando- dijo Fionna.

-¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?- dijeron todos (Finn, Marshall y Billy).

-No tu no Marshall, ellos si- dijo señalando a Finn y a Billy.

-¿Por qué el no?- pregunto Finn.

-Porque ya le compre algo y porque es mi novio, así que CHAU- dijo Fionna.

-No puedes echarnos dos veces- dijo Finn (Mmmmm me recordó al episodio "Desalojo" ¬¬).

Cambia de escena, a una en la que Fionna les cierra la puerta en sus caras.

-¿Cómo soportas a tu hermana?- pregunto Billy.

-No lo sé ¬¬- dijo Finn y se regresaron al centro comercial.

En la casa de Fionna.

-Bueno Marshall, nosotras nos estaremos arreglando en mi cuarto, tu arréglate en el cuarto de Finn- dijo Fionna.

-Ok- dijo Marshall yéndose al cuarto de Finn a probarse la ropa que Fionna le compro.

30 minutos después…

Finn y Billy ya habían regresado del centro comercial, cada uno cargaba una bolsa con la ropa que se pondrían en la fiesta (¬¬ solo una bolsa ¬¬).

-OYE FIONNA YA REGRESAMOS- grito Finn.

-VETE A TU CUARTO, NOS SEGUIMOS ARREGLANDO- dijo Fionna a lo lejos.

-¿SIGUEN ARREGLÁNDOSE? PERO NOS FUIMOS HACE MEDIA HORA- grito Finn.

-SOLO VE A TU CUARTO- grito Fionna.

-Ñe mejor vámonos antes de que a Fionna le dé un ataque de rabia-dijo Finn yéndose con Billy a su cuarto. Pero a lo lejos escucharon unos ladridos y a alguien gritando "AAAHHH ALEJEN ESE ANIMAL".

-¿Marshall? ¿Qué haces en mi cuarto?- pregunto Finn abriéndose la puerta de su cuarto, encontrando a Marshall con Jake (el perro de Finn, obvio) mordiéndole el pie.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA creo que le caes bien a Jake- dijo Finn.

-¿Cómo te va a dar miedo un perrito de ese tamaño?- pregunto Billy en tono de burla.

-ME ESTA MORDIENDO EL PIE- grito Marshall.

-Jake ven aquí- dijo Finn. Jake soltó el pie de Marshall y camino hacia donde se encontraba Finn –Por cierto ¿Qué haces en mi cuarto?-

-Es que Fionna me dijo que me venga aquí para poder ponerme la ropa que me compro, pero cuando llegue tu perro se me lanzo encima y me comenzó a morder el pie- dijo Marshall.

-Mmmmm, bueno, entonces que hacemos-

-ARRÉGLENSE QUE LA FIESTA ES EN 2 HORAS- grito Fionna.

-Si mamá- dijo Finn.

* * *

**Y ESO ES TODO, PORFA NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJAR SUS REVIEWS…**

**PERO ANTES DE DEJARLOS, ¿PODRÍAN DECIRME UN BUEN NOMBRE PARA UN PRODUCTOR MUSICAL? LO NECESITO URGENTE PARA EL SIGUIENTE CAPI :3**

**Y TAMBIÉN EL NOMBRE DE UNA COMPAÑÍA DISCOGRÁFICA, ASÍ COMO EPIC RECORDS O SONY MUSIC, LA VERDAD NO CONOZCO MUCHAS :3**

**EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO HABRÁ MAS ESCENAS FINNCELINE =D.**

**CHAUFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSS S.**


	17. HELP

**HOLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIII**

**BUENO ANTES QUE NADA QUISIERA HACER UN AGRADECIMIENTO A:**

**PineappleResendiz98**

**Fiioremarcy117**

**Guest**

**...POR AYUDARME A ELEGIR UN NOMBRE PARA EL PRODUCTOR MUSICAL Y EL NOMBRE DE LA DISCOGRÁFICA.**

**EL PRODUCTOR SE VA A LLAMAR JAMES ANDERSON DE LIFE IS MUSIC RECORDS (no se si queda bien, pero bueno).**

**AH, OTRA COSA MUY IMPORTANTE DE LA QUE ME HABIA OLVIDADO... EL NOMBRE DE LA BANDAAAAAAAAAA, ¿QUE PASA CONMIGO? MI MENTE ESTA SECA TTT^TTT. ME PODRIAN AYUDAR A PONERLE EL NOMBRE A LA BANDA PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? ;W;**

**AH OTRA COSA... YA SALIO EL EPISODIO DE BAD LITTLE BOY AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH HHHHHHHHH LO ACABO DE VER, ESTA GENIAL TTTWTTT.**

**BUENO ESO ERA TODO, ULTIMAMENTE NO SE ME HAN OCURRIDO IDEAS PARA ESCRIBIR CAPIS, PERO BUENO, SE QUE PRONTO SE ME OCURRIRA ALGO.**

**NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP.**

**CHAUFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIISSS**


	18. La fiesta p3

Capitulo 13: "La fiesta parte 3"

**HOLI MIS CANOLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIS, YA ERA HORA DE QUE SUBIERA OTRO CAPI YEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY, BUENO, MUCHOS DE USTEDES ME DIERON MUCHAS BUENAS IDEAS PARA EL NOMBRE DE LA BANDA, PERO NO LES DIRÉ CUAL FUE EL QUE ESCOGÍ (MUAJAJAJAJAJA SOY TAN MALA) TIENEN QUE LEER EL CAPI PARA SABERLO :3 PERO IGUAL LES QUIERO AGRADECER A LOS SIGUIENTES:**

**PineappleResendiz98**

**blackoctubre**

**Fiioremarcy117**

**Mel Escobedo**

**gothicgirlGXD**

**cherry.26cl**

**Sauron123**

**ikerramirez4**

**Adivina Quien**

**… LOS NOMBRES QUE ME DIERON FUERON MUY BUENOS, PERO HUBO UNO QUE ME PARECIÓ EL MEJOR, LEAN EL CAPI Y VERÁN CUAL FUE 3.**

**P.D: NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES NI LAS CANCIONES ME PERTENECEN.**

* * *

1 hora después, en el cuarto de Finn.

Los chicos ya se habían terminado de arreglar para ir a la fiesta y estaban en la sala esperando a que las chicas salieran.

Finn estaba vestido con un polo azul cielo, una chaqueta de cuero negra, unos jeans azules y unos converse negros. Marshall estaba vestido con un polo rojo una chaqueta de cuero negra, un pantalón negro con un cinturón negro y una cadena colgándole del bolsillo y unos converse negros. Billy estaba vestido con un polo naranja, una camisa desabrochada color negra, un pantalón negro, converse negros y se había puesto una especie de guante negro en la mano derecha.

-FIONNA YA SALGAN- grito Finn.

-ESPERA, QUE TODAVÍA NO ACABAMOS- grito Fionna desde su cuarto.

-Mmmmm ¿Por qué las chicas se demoran tanto en arreglarse?- pregunto Marshall.

-Ay yo que sé, seguro Fionna y Violeta están arreglando a Marceline y a Dina para la presentación de esta noche- dijo Billy.

-Mmmmm tendría sentido- dijo Marshall –Oye Finn ¿Cuánto crees que se demoren?-

-Mmmmm, no lo sé, pero si conozco a mi hermana, diría que saldrían en media hora- dijo Finn.

-Ay que genial. Tenemos que esperar media hora, sin nada que hacer- dijo Billy.

-Podrían ir ensayando sus canciones- dijo Finn.

-Ya nos las sabemos, Marcy nos obligo a aprendérnoslas hasta que nos doliera la cabeza- dijo Marshall.

-Poe cierto ¿Qué nombre le pusieron a su banda?- pregunto Finn.

-Te lo diremos en la escuela o cuando las chicas bajes, depende de cuál de las dos demora más- dijo Marshall.

Media hora después.

-FINN DILE A TU PERRO QUE DEJE DE MORDERME EL PIE- grita Marshall.

-No es su culpa. Jake deja de morder a Marshall- dijo Finn, y Jake se alejo del pie de Marshall.

-YA VAMOS A BAJAR- grito Fionna desde el cuarto.

-ALELUYA, YA ME QUEDABA DORMIDO- dijo Billy.

-CÁLLATE BILLY- grito Dina.

Luego de gritarse entre sí las chicas bajaron del cuarto de Fionna.

Fionna estaba vestida con una blusa de tirantes celeste, una falda negra corta, un chaleco negro, unas mayas negras transparentes y tenis negros. Marcy estaba vestida con una blusa de tirantes negra, una chaqueta de cuero negra, un short negro con un cinturón blanco, unas mayas de red negras y botines negros. Dina tenía puesta una blusa naranja con un chaleco ajustado a su torso, un pantalón negro muy ajustado, converse tipo bota negros (si se como son pero no como se llaman :/) y al igual que Billy, se había puesto una especie de guante en la mano derecha color morado obscuro. Violeta llevaba puesto un vestido color morado que le llegaba a las rodillas, una casaca negra y zapatos de tacón morados.

-¿Y, como nos vemos?- pregunto Fionna.

Los chicos, sobre todo Finn y Marshall, se habían quedado con cara de babosos cuando las vieron (ay, hombres).

-Oigan- dijo Marcy.

-AH ¿Qué?- dijeron los tres saliendo del transe.

-Les preguntamos cómo nos vemos- dijo Fionna.

-AH SI Emmm todas se ven bien- dijo Finn.

-Si cierto :3- dijo Marshall.

-¿Ya nos vamos?- pregunto Billy.

-AY SI mejor vámonos que se nos hace muy tarde para la fiesta- dijo Violeta jalando a Dina y a Billy dejando solos Finn, Marceline, Fionna y Marshall (iiiiiuuuuuuuuuu que romántico 3, viene la escena FINNCELINE).

-Emmm creo que nosotros también nos vamos a otro lado- dijo Marshall llevándose a Fionna dejando solos a Finn y a Marceline.

-Emmm por cierto Marcy, te ves hermosa- dijo Finn sonrojándose.

-Gracias Finn- dijo Marcy apenada.

-Vas a brillar en el escenario cuando cantes- dijo Finn. En eso Marceline baja la vista -¿Qué pasa? ¿Dije algo malo?-

-No, es que, estoy nerviosa- dijo Marcy.

-¿Por qué? Si cantas muy bien- dijo Finn.

-Es que nunca cante en público, solo frente a ti y a Fionna, y, temo hacer el ridículo frente a toda la escuela- dijo Marceline.

-Solo piensa que estas cantando en el garaje de tu casa y que no mas estamos yo y Fionna- dijo Finn.

-Gracias por el consejo, pero eso no me quita los nerv…- fue interrumpida por un beso de Finn.

Ella paso sus manos alrededor de su cuello mientras él la sujetaba por la cintura.

-Eres la mejor cantante que jamás haya conocido, y dudo que hagas el ridículo, tu eres muy talentosa en lo que haces- dijo Finn juntando su frente con la de Marcy (TTT^TTT soy tan cursi TTT^TTT).

-¿De veras crees eso?- pregunto Marceline.

-Siempre lo creí- dijo Finn volviendo a besarla.

-Te amo- dijo Marceline separándose del beso.

-Y yo a ti- Dijo Finn.

(snif snif, no pensé que diría eso :').

Media hora después.

Los chicos ya habían llegado a la fiesta de la escuela, la fiesta era en el auditorio. Este estaba decorado con adornos naranjas y negros (obvio, es Halloween :3), calabazas talladas con caras y tela arañas colgando del techo. Toda la escuela estaba en la pista de baile, unos estaban conversando, otros tomando o comiendo algo y los demás estaban bailando al ritmo de la música (y en ninguna fiesta de Halloween puede faltar el éxito de Michael Jackson: Thriller :3).

-Wow, su escuela sí que sabe dar fiestas- dijo Billy.

-SI cierto, bueno, mejor ustedes váyanse detrás del escenario, todavía tengo que hacer algo- dijo Violeta saliendo del auditorio.

-¿Y ahora que le pasa?- pregunto Dina.

-Ay no sé, seguro se fue a maquillar- dijo Fionna.

-Mejor ya vamos a donde nos dijo, tenemos que afinar los instrumentos- dijo Marshall.

Todos se fueron detrás del escenario donde estaban la guitarra y el bajo, la batería estaba armada en el escenario.

Mientras tanto, en el estacionamiento de la escuela…

-Ay, donde estará- se decía Violeta.

Cuando en eso llega una camioneta negra con vidrios polarizados al estacionamiento. De ella baja un hombre moreno, calvo, vestido con una camisa a rayas, una casaca negra, jeans azul obscuro y zapatos de vestir negros.

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII llego- dijo Violeta.

-¿Tu eres la niña que me pidió que viniera aquí a ver a tu banda?- pregunto el señor.

-Sí y no es mi banda, es la de mis amigos, ellos están a punto de salir, así que cuando suban al escenario usted váyase a la parte de atrás del escenario para verlos tocar- dijo Violeta.

-Ok, pero solo una canción, no tengo mucho tiempo- dijo el señor.

-Si claro, venga sígame- dijo Violeta jalándolo del brazo al auditorio.

Cuando llegaron, el señor se quedo en una parte donde se veía el escenario y Violeta se fue con Finn y Fionna.

Mientras tanto, detrás del escenario.

El director de la escuela estaba en el escenario presentando a la banda, pero había un pequeño detalle que faltaba…

-Oigan ¿Cuál es el nombre de su banda?- pregunto el director.

-Dark Angels- dijo Marceline.

-Bueno, reciban con un gran aplauso a Dark Angels- (wow que emoción la del director -_-) dijo el director por el micrófono y todos aplaudieron.

Y los chicos salieron al escenario, se colocaron en sus lugares mientras Finn, Fionna y Violeta se quedaron atrás del escenario.

-Hola nosotros somos Dark Angels y les vamos a cantar 4 canciones, la primera se titula "Boulevard of broken dreams", la segunda "Jesús of suburbia", la tercera "Wake me up when september ends" y la ultima "21 guns"- hablo Marceline por el micro y todos aplaudieron (aunque no conocen las canciones, pero igual :3).

Luego Marshall comenzó a tocar la guitarra y Dina el bajo, luego Marceline empezó a cantar

I walk a lonely road  
the only one that i have ever known  
don't know were it goes  
but it's home to me and i walk alone  
I walk this empty street  
on the boulevard of broken dreams  
where the city sleeps  
and i'm the only one and i walk alone  
I walk alone, i walk alone  
i walk alone an' i walk a  
My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
my shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
sometimes i wish someone out there will find me  
til then i walk alone  
Ah-ah ah-ah ah-ah ahhh  
ah-ah ah-ah ah-ah  
I'm walking down the line  
that divides me somewhere in my mind  
on the border line of the edge  
and where i walk alone  
Read between the lines what's  
fucked up and everything's all right  
check my vital signs to know i'm still alive  
and i walk alone  
I walk alone, i walk alone  
i walk alone an i walk a  
My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
my shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
sometimes i wish someone out there will find me  
til then i walk alone  
Ah-ah ah-ah ah-ah ahhh  
ah-ah ah-ah ah-ah  
I walk alone an' i walk a  
I walk this empty street  
on the boulevard of broken dreams  
where the city sleeps  
and i'm the only one and i walk a  
My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
my shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
sometimes i wish someone out there will find me  
til then i walk alone

(Luego Marshall empezó a tocar el solo de guitarra que caracteriza a la canción :D)

Luego de que terminaran de cantar toda la escuela los estaban ovacionando muy emocionados por la canción.

-WOW LO HICIERON ESTUPENDO- dijo Fionna.

-SI CIERTO, SABIA QUE PODRÍAN- dijo Finn.

-Pero eso no es todo, miren quien está ahí- dijo Violeta señalando al señor.

Finn y Fionna abrieron los ojos como platos cuando vieron que el señor era el productor musical de Life Is Music Records, James Anderson.

-OH POR DIOS ¿QUÉ HACE JAMES ANDERSON AQUÍ?- pregunto Fionna impresionada.

-Yo lo llame para que escuchara cantar a la banda y les diera una oportunidad en el mundo de la música- dijo Violeta.

-Seguro y los acepta en su discográfica- dijo Finn.

En el escenario…

-GRACIAS, AHORA LES CANTAREMOS JESÚS OF SUBURBIA- dijo Marceline atreves del micro.

Comienza el solo de guitarra de Jesús of suburbia…

I´m the son of rage and love  
The Jesus of suburbia  
From the bible of none of the above  
On a steady diet of soda pop and Ritalin  
No one ever died for my sins in hell  
As far as I can tell  
At least the ones I got away with

And there´s nothing wrong with me  
This is how I´m supposed to be  
In a land of make believe  
That don´t believe in me

Get my television fix sitting on my crucifix  
The living room in my private womb  
While the moms and brads are away  
To fall in love and fall in debt  
To alcohol and cigarettes and Mary Jane  
To keep me insane and doing someone else´s cocaine

And there´s nothing wrong with me  
This is how I´m supposed to be  
In a land of make believe  
That don´t believe in me

[Cambia el tono a un ritmo ligeramente mas lento]

At the center of the Earth  
In the parking lot  
Of the 7-11 were I was taught  
The motto was just a lie  
It says home is where your heart is  
But what a shame  
Cause everyone´s heart  
Doesn´t beat the same  
It´s beating out of time

City of the dead  
At the end of another lost highway  
Signs misleading to nowhere  
City of the damned  
Lost children with dirty faces today  
No one really seems to care

I read the graffiti  
In the bathroom stall  
Like the holy scriptures of a shopping mall  
And so it seemed to confess  
It didn´t say much  
But it only confirmed that  
The center of the earth  
Is the end of the world  
And I could really care less

City of the dead  
At the end of another lost highway  
Signs misleading to nowhere  
City of the damned  
Lost children with dirty faces today  
No one really seems to careeeeee

[Cambia el tono a uno mas rapido]

I don´t care if you don´t  
I don´t care if you don´t  
I don´t care if you don´t care  
[x4]

I don´t careeeeeeeeee

Everyone is so full of shit  
Born and raised by hypocrites  
Hearts recycled but never saved  
From the cradle to the grave  
We are the kids of war and peace  
From Anaheim to the middle east  
We are the stories and disciples  
Of the Jesus of suburbia  
Land of make believe  
And it don´t believe in me  
Land of make believe  
And I don´t believe  
And I don´t care!  
I don´t care! [x4]

[Solo se oye el bajo de Dina y la voz de Marceline]

Dearly beloved are you listening?  
I can´t remember a word that you were saying  
Are we demented or am I disturbed?  
The space that´s in between insane and insecure  
Oh therapy, can you please fill the void?  
Am I retarded or am I just overjoyed  
Nobody´s perfect and I stand accused  
For lack of a better word, and that´s my best excuse

[Cambia el tono a uno mas rapido]

To live and not to breathe  
Is to die In tragedy  
To run, to run away  
To find what you believe  
And I leave behind  
This hurricane of fucking lies  
I lost my faith to this  
This town that don´t exist

So I run  
I run away  
To the light of masochist  
And I leave behind  
This hurricane of fucking lies  
And I walked this line  
A million and one fucking times  
But not this time

I don´t feel any shame  
I won´t apologize

When there ain´t nowhere you can go  
Running away from pain  
When you´ve been victimized  
Tales from another broken home

You´re leaving...  
You´re leaving...  
You´re leaving...  
Ah you´re leaving home...

Se ganaron otra ovación del público.

Mientras tanto, detrás del escenario…

-James sigue ahí y solo le dije que se tenía que quedar a oír una canción- dijo Violeta.

-Seguro le gusto como cantan y se va a quedar hasta que se bajen del escenario- dijo Finn.

En el escenario…

-GRACIAS, AHORA BAJAREMOS A UN RITMO MAS TRANQUILO CON WAKE ME UP WHEN SEPTEMBER ENDS- dijo Marceline. Todos aplaudieron.

Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
wake me up when september ends

like my fathers come to pass  
seven years has gone so fast  
wake me up when september ends

here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
drenched in my pain again  
becoming who we are

as my memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost  
wake me up when september ends

summer has come and passed  
the innocent can never last  
wake me up when september ends

ring out the bells again  
like we did when spring began  
wake me up when september ends

here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
drenched in my pain again  
becoming who we are

as my memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost  
wake me up when september ends

Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
wake me up when september ends

like my father's come to pass  
twenty years has gone so fast  
wake me up when september ends  
wake me up when september ends  
wake me up when september ends

Detrás del escenario…

-Oigan solo falta una canción- dijo Violeta.

-Si cierto y James todavía sigue ahí- dijo Fionna.

En el escenario…

-GRACIAS, AHORA TERMINAREMOS CON 21 GUNS- dijo Marcy por el micro, y todos aplaudieron.

Do you know what's worth fighting for,  
When it's not worth dying for?  
Does it take your breath away  
And you feel yourself suffocating?  
Does the pain weigh out the pride?  
And you look for a place to hide?  
Did someone break your heart inside?  
You're in ruins

One, 21 guns  
Lay down your arms  
Give up the fight  
One, 21 guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky,  
You and I

When you're at the end of the road  
And you lost all sense of control  
And you're thoughts have taken their toll  
When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul  
Your faith walks on broken glass  
And the hangover doesn't pass  
Nothing's ever built to last  
you're in ruins

One, 21 guns  
Lay down your arms  
Give up the fight  
One, 21 guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky,  
You and I

Did you try to live on your own  
When you burned down the house and home?  
Did you stand too close to the fire?  
Like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone

When it's time to live and let die  
And you can't get another try  
Something side this heart has died  
You're in ruins

One, 21 guns  
Lay down your arms  
Give up the fight  
One, 21 guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky,  
One, 21 guns  
Lay down your arms  
Give up the fight  
One, 21 guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky,  
You and I

Todos en el auditorio los ovacionaron aun más, pero luego comenzaron a gritar –OTRA, OTRA, OTRA…-

-Pero no tenemos otra canción- dijo Marceline.

-OTRA, OTRA…- seguía gritando el publico.

En eso Violeta subió al escenario y le dijo algo a Marceline en el oído, luego se fue.

-Bueno, pero esta es la última canción, un éxito de The Cranberries: Zombie- dijo Marceline y todos comenzaron a gritar cosas como SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII o ZOOOOOOOOMBIE o FUCK YEAH (ña ese no cuenta :3).

Marceline:

Another head hangs lowly  
child is slowly taken  
and if islands cause the silence  
who are we mistaking  
but you see it's not me  
it's not my family  
in your head in your head  
they are fighting  
With their tanks and their bombs  
and their bombs and their guns  
in your head in your head they are crying...  
Coro (Marceline y Dina)  
in your head...  
in your head...  
zombie, zombie, zombie ei ei  
what's in your head...  
in your head...  
zombie, zombie, zombie ei, ei, ei, oh...do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do

Marceline:  
Another mother's breaking heart is taking over... the violence causes silence  
we must be mistaken  
its the same old thing since 1916  
in your head in your head  
their still fighting  
with their tanks and their bombs  
and their bombs and their guns  
in your head in your head they are dying...  
Coro (Marceline y Dina)

In your head...  
in your head...  
zombie, zombie, zombie ei ei  
what's in your head...  
in your head...  
zombie, zombie, zombie ei, ei, ei, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, hey-oh ya-ya-a

(Solo de guitarra de Zombie)

-DARK ANGELS, DARK ANGELS, DARK ANGELS…- gritaba el publico.

-GRACIAS, Y DISFRUTEN DE LA FIESTA- dijo Marceline y ella, Marshall, Dina y Billy se bajaron del escenario.

Detrás del escenario…

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII LO HICIERON FANTÁSTICO- grito Fionna abrazando a Marshall.

-Te dije que si podías- le dijo Finn a Marceline abrazándola.

-Disculpen. Pero hay alguien que quiere hablar con ustedes- dijo Violeta.

En ese momento la banda abrió los ojos como platos cuando vio al productor musical James Anderson frente a ellos.

-¿Esta es la banda?- pregunto James.

-Sip, ellos son, Marceline, Marshall, Billy y Dina, los integrantes de Dark Angels- dijo Violeta presentándoselos.

-Violeta ¿Qué hace el productor musical de Life Is Music Records aquí?- pregunto Marcy.

-Yo lo llame para que viera su presentación y al parecer LE GUSTO- dijo Violeta emocionada.

-Pues claro que me gusto, en mis años que tengo de productor nunca he visto una banda como la suya, capaz de producir sus propias canciones y cuando cantaron Zombie… POR DIOS, nunca escuche una banda que cantara tan bien ese clásico, chicos, ustedes tienen futuro en la música, los veo en dos meses en la discográfica- dijo James dándoles una tarjeta con la dirección de la discográfica. Marceline tomo la tarjeta temblando de la emoción.

-C-claro, lo vemos en dos meses- dijo Marceline.

-Y quiero que vengan con quien los represente- dijo James.

-Bueno vendremos con…- dijo Marcy cuando fue interrumpida por Violeta.

-Irán con Finn y Fionna- dijo Violeta.

-¿QUÉ?- dijeron todos.

-Ok, si ellos los representan entonces los veo en dos meses- dijo James yéndose.

Cuando se fue, todos se quedaron viendo a Violeta.

-¿Por qué dijiste eso?- pregunto Dina.

-Sí, dijiste que tú nos representarías- dijo Billy.

-Es que, en dos meses no estaré aquí- dijo Violeta tristemente.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Fionna.

-Mis padres me dijeron que cuando termine la escuela me enviarían a estudiar a Inglaterra por haber subido mi promedio- dijo Violeta.

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste antes?- pregunto Marceline.

-Es que, la idea era que me iría sin decirles, pero cuando vi a James en el centro comercial no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad de que los viera a ustedes y tuve que rogarle para que viniera pero no pensé que diría que necesitaba al representante- explico Violeta.

-¿Pero cómo te ibas a ir sin decirnos?- pregunto Finn.

-SI, ¿acaso no somos amigos todos?- pregunto Fionna.

-Es que, no me gustan las despedidas- dijo Violeta triste.

En eso todos se dieron un abrazo en grupo, iban a extrañar a Violeta, pero ella quería que sus amigos sigan con sus sueños de ser una banda famosa, pero representados por otro y no por ella.

* * *

**AY QUE ME DA, NO PUEDO CREER QUE SE VAYA :'(…**

**PERO BUENO…**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TI PIÑA, EL NOMBRE QUE ME DISTE FUE EL MEJOR DE TODOS. TAMBIÉN LES QUIERO AGRADECER A LOS DEMÁS POR SUS SUGERENCIAS, DE VERDAD MUCHAS GRACIAS, SIN USTEDES NO HUBIERA PODIDO TERMINAR ESTE CAPI.**

**NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO QUE SE TITULA: GRADUACIÓN Y ADIOS VIOLETA.**

**CHAUFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSS.**


	19. Graduación y adios Violeta

Capitulo 14: "Graduación y adiós Violeta"

**FELIZ 14 DE FEBRERO ATRASADO A TODOS. ¿CÓMO LA PASARON? YO LO PASE COMO UNA FOREVER ALONE XD.**

**PERO BUENO, HOLIIIIIIIIII MIS CANOLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IISSSS, SIIIIIIIIIII OTRO CAPIIIIII, EN ESTE NUESTROS PERSONAJES SE GRADÚAN DE LA ESCUELA SECUNDARIA PARA ENTRAR A LA UNI (snif snif, en 1 año más yo también me voy a la uni :'( que triste). PERO NUESTROS PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES SE IRÁN AL MUNDO DE LA MÚSICA DESPUÉS DE LA GRADUACIÓN…**

**P.D: HABRÁ UN GIRO INESPERADO EN LA HISTORIA :O.**

**NO LES DIGO MAS, DISFRUTEN EL CAPI :3…**

Luego de un mes y medio de la fiesta todos en la escuela seguían a Marceline y a Marshall para pedirles sus autógrafos y para preguntar por Billy y Dina, ellos respondían que no estudiaban en la escuela. Muchas chicas seguían a Marshall por todos lados, lo cual molestaba a Fionna, pero como Marshall es FIEL (ay ¿Por qué los demás no son así? es difícil encontrar un hombre fiel ahora :/) le recordaba que a él solo le importaba ella y la besaba frente al resto de las chicas, provocando que ellas pusieran una cara así :'( pero bueno, que se le puede hacer.

En el caso de Finn y Marceline, era lo mismo, desde el concierto muchos chicos comenzaron a seguir a Marceline, y no les importaba que estuviera con Finn, siempre se ponían entre ellos para pedirle algo a Marcy, como una cita o su número, pero ella simplemente los ignoraba y volvía al lado de Finn, el miraba a los chicos con una sonrisa burlona cuando Marcy volvía con él y ellos se decían en voz baja "cojudo".

Pero bueno, cambiando de tema, ya se acercaba el día de la graduación y todos los del grupo del 5A y 5B estaban muy entusiasmados porque al fin acababan la escuela e irían a la universidad, pero para nuestros personajes principales significaba una oportunidad de ser reconocidos en la industria musical :3. Bueno, pero siguiendo con el tema de la graduación, comenzarían con la típica ceremonia en la que mencionan a los alumnos graduados, y lo que no puede faltar, un baile de graduación donde se coronaria a la reina y el rey del baile.

En casa de Finn y Fionna (con Marceline y Marshall :3)…

-AAAHHH EN UNA SEMANA NOS GRADUAMOS QUE EMOCIÓN- decía Fionna muy emocionada.

-Y también nos tenemos que ver con James en la disquera- dijo Marshall.

-Todavía no puedo creer que nos vamos a reunir con James Anderson- dijo Marcy.

-Pues créanlo, en 2 semanas más nos reuniremos con el- dijo Finn.

-Oigan, ¿ya saben que se van a poner para la graduación?- pregunto Fionna.

-Mmmmm, ¿tenemos que ponernos esmoquin?- pregunto Finn.

-Pues, si, es nuestra graduación- dijo Fionna.

-Y supongo que nosotras tenemos que ponernos un vestido largo ¿no?- pregunto Marceline.

-SIIIIIIIIIII, mejor vayamos comprando uno desde ahora, y ustedes tienen que ir viendo que esmoquin se van a poner- dijo Fionna.

-¿No podemos esperar hasta la noche de la graduación?- pregunto Marshall.

-Muy gracioso, ahora nos vamos todos al centro comercial para ver lo que nos pondremos en la graduación- dijo Fionna y todos subieron al auto del chofer para irse al centro comercial.

Fionna arrastro a Marceline a muchas tiendas de vestidos para fiestas, graduaciones, bodas, etc. y final mente, encontraron dos vestidos que les gustaron a las dos (jejejejejejejejejeje no les voy a decir que vestidos compraron hasta la graduación, soy tan mala, MUAJAJAJAJAJA).

Bueno, en el caso de los chicos, como ellos no estaban muy interesados todavía en escoger o comprar un esmoquin.

Una semana después…

YEYYYYYYYY llego el ULTIMO DÍA DE CLASES el día mas esperado por todos, pero también era el día de la GRADUACIÓN AAAAAHHHHHH y pensar que antes eran unos niñitos que iban al jardín de niños y… ok eso lo invente yo XD pero bueno, la escuela ya había organizado todo para la graduación, el salón donde se daría la ceremonia de graduación y el salón donde se haría el baile. Todos los alumnos que se iban a graduar estaban en casa alistándose para la noche de su graduación. Las chicas estaban en sus casas poniéndose sus vestidos, arreglándose el cabello y maquillándose, los chicos estaban acomodándose sus esmóquines (¿así se escribe no?), pero había otros que se habían ido recién a comprar un esmoquin a último momento (SI, LOS ESTOY VIENDO A USTEDES MARSHALL Y FINN ÒÓ).

5:30 pm. En casa de Marceline y Marshall.

-¿MARSHALL YA ESTAS LISTO?- pregunto Marceline desde la entrada de su casa.

-_ESPERA QUE NO ME PUEDO ACOMODAR LA CORBATA- _grito Marshall desde su habitación.

-ARG ¿mamá puedes ir a ayudarlo? Finn y Fionna llegaran en cualquier momento- le pidió Marceline a su mamá.

-OK, pero mientras tú ponte estos zapatos que compre- le dijo María a Marceline entregándole un par de tacones plateados.

-Ok pero ve a ayudarlo, se nos hace tarde- dijo Marceline recibiendo los zapatos mientras María se iba a la habitación a ayudar a Marshall.

RING RING sonó el timbre de la casa.

-Ya voy- dijo Marceline caminado hacia la puerta con los tacones puestos.

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con Finn y Fionna.

-Hola Marcy- dijo Finn dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola Finn- dijo Marcy.

-Hola Marcy- la saludo Fionna.

-Hola Fi- dijo Marcy.

-Te ves linda con el vestido que compraste- dijo Fionna.

-Jejeje gracias- dijo Marcy. Ella traía puesto un vestido negro, largo hasta el suelo, ajustado en la cintura con un cinturón de lentejuelas plateado y escote en V. Se había dejado el cabello suelto solo que se lo había cortado y ahora le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda, se había ondulado las puntas y se había puesto un pequeño broche plateado.

-Los dos también se ven bien- dijo Marceline.

Finn llevaba puesto un esmoquin negro con un chaleco azul cielo, una corbata del mismo color, una camisa blanca y zapatos negros, no se había hecho nada en el cabello. Fionna estaba vestida con un vestido azul cielo igual de largo como el de Marceline, ajustado hasta las caderas y el resto de su vestido se abría en A, no tenia mangas y estaba adornado con una cinta azul obscuro alrededor de la parte de arriba del vestido. Se había rizado el cabello y se lo había hecho una media cola sujetado por una cinta azul obscuro.

-Gracias, pero él se hubiera visto mejor si no se hubiera comprado el esmoquin a última hora- dijo Fionna mirando a Finn mas o menos así ¬¬#.

-Oh vamos, Marshall también se compro el esmoquin a última hora- se quejo Finn.

-Pero el si se ve bien (mente de Fionna: bien guapo n/n) con cualquier cosa- dijo Fionna.

-No te preocupes Finn, para mí siempre te ves bien- dijo Marceline.

Luego los tres entraron a la casa.

-Oigan, mientras mi mamá ayuda a Marshall con su corbata, ¿quieren cantar algo?- pregunto Marceline.

-Claro- dijeron Finn y Fionna.

-¿Qué canción quieren cantar?- pregunto Marceline.

-Hace tiempo escuche una canción de los Beatles, que tal si la cantamos- dijo Fionna.

-Claro, pero ¿Cómo se llama?- pregunto Finn.

-Mmmmm creo que era Hey Jude- dijo Fionna.

-Esa canción es hermosa- dijo Marceline.

-Claro, es de los Beatles- dijo Finn.

Luego de eso comenzaron a cantar la canción…

Finn:

Yesterday,  
All my troubles seemed so far away,  
Now it looks as though they're here to stay  
Oh I believe in yesterday

Marceline:

Suddenly,  
I'm not half the man I used to be  
There's a shadow hanging over me  
Oh yesterday came suddenly

Fionna:

Why she had to go  
I don't know, she wouldn't say  
I said something wrong  
now I'm long for yesterday

Finn:

Yesterday,  
Love was such an easy game to play  
Now I need a place to hide away  
Oh I believe in yesterday

Marceline:

Why she had to go  
I don't know, she wouldn't say  
I said something wrong  
now I'm long for yesterday

Fionna:

Yesterday,  
Love was such an easy game to play  
Now I need a place to hide away  
Oh I believe in yesterday

-Wow, ahora cantan sin mí- dijo Marshall apareciendo de repente. El estaba vestido con un esmoquin negro, un chaleco gris abajo del esmoquin, una camisa roja, una corbata negra y zapatos negros. Su cabello estaba igual que siempre.

-MARSHY- dijo Fionna abrazándolo.

-Hola amor, te vez hermosa- dijo Marshall correspondiendo el abrazo.

-Bueno, mejor ya vámonos que llegamos tarde a la ceremonia- dijo Finn.

-ESPEREN- grito María saliendo de la habitación.

-¿Qué paso mamá?- pregunto Marceline.

-Todavía no les he tomado fotos- dijo María sujetando una cámara.

-Ay mamá- se quejo Marshall.

-Na' que ay mamá, pónganse para la foto- dijo María.

Luego todos se juntaron para que María pudiera tomar la foto.

-Bien, ahora solo Finn y Marceline- dijo y salieron Marshall y Fionna para que pudiera tomar la foto.

-Aaaww que lindos, ahora solo Marshall y Fionna- dijo María y entraron Marshall y Fionna para que pudieran tomarse la foto.

-Listo, ya pueden ir yendo a la ceremonia, los veré ahí luego- dijo María.

-Ok, adiós mamá- dijo Marceline y todos salieron de la casa para subirse al auto del chofer de Finn y Fionna.

6:00 pm. Los chicos ya habían llegado al salón donde se realizaría la ceremonia de graduación, ellos se fueron a la parte de atrás de un escenario donde se encontraban los demás chicos de los dos salones vestidos de una forma elegante. Pero luego se pusieron unas togas (esas que se usan en las graduaciones) y unos sombreros de graduación que no sé como se llaman :P. (Bueno, decidí omitir la parte de la ceremonia porque no se me ocurría nada :3. Pasemos a la parte en la que se van al baile).

8:00 pm. En el salón de baile.

-No puedo creer que ya nos graduamos- dijo Fionna emocionada.

-Yo ya no aguantaba la toga- dijo Marshall.

-Mejor ya vámonos a bailar- dijo Finn jalando del brazo a Marceline a la pista de baile seguidos de Marshall y Fionna.

Luego de 2 horas de estar bailando, tomando refrescos y comiendo snacks, un tipo se paro en medio del escenario, que habían hecho los maestros para la coronación de la reina y el rey del baile, y comenzó a hablar por el micho.

-MUY BIEN CHICOS, ES HORA DE CORONAR A LA REINA Y AL REY DEL BAILE- grito el chico a través del micro. Todos dejaron de bailar y le prestaron atención al chico.

-MUY BIEN, SEGÚN SUS VOTOS, LA REINA DEL BAILE ES…- (P.D: los alumnos habían votado por la reina y el rey del baile) hizo una pausa y abrió un sobre. Muchas chicas estaban emocionadas pensando que serian las reinas del baile.

-… MARCELINE ABADEER- grito el chico (-3- no me sorprende), muchas chicas se decepcionaron pero los demás la ovacionaron mientras subía al escenario y le ponían una corona de reina en la cabeza.

-Y AHORA, ANUNCIARE AL REY DEL BAILE…- dijo el chico abriendo otro sobre que tenía en su mano.

-EL REY DEL BAILE ES… FINN THOMPSON (les sorprende?)- dijo el chico, y todos lo ovacionaron mientras subía al escenario.

-MUY BIEN, AHORA LOS REYES DEL BAILE TENDRÁN SU PRIMER BAILE JUNTOS- todos se abrieron en un círculo para que Finn y Marceline tuvieran espacio.

Luego 2 chicas se subieron al escenario, y me refiero a que Fionna y Violeta se subieron al escenario y comenzaron a cantar una canción (esta canción fue la que me inspiro para escribir este capi…)…

Fionna y Violeta:

You can dance, you can jive  
Having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene  
Dig in the Dancing Queen

Fionna:

Friday night and the lights are low  
Looking out for a place to go  
Where they play the right music  
Getting in the swing  
You come to look for a king

Anybody could be that guy  
Night is young and the music's high  
With a bit of rock music  
Everything is fine  
You're in the mood for a dance  
And when you get the chance

Fionna y Violeta:

You are the Dancing Queen  
Young and sweet, only seventeen  
Dancing Queen  
Feel the beet from the tambourine  
You can dance, you can dance  
Having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene  
Dig in the Dancing Queen

Violeta:

You're a teaser, you turn 'em on  
Leave'em burning  
And then you're gone  
Looking out for another  
Anyone will do  
You're in the mood for a dance  
And when you get the chance

Fionna y Violeta:

You are the Dancing Queen  
Young and sweet, only seventeen

Dancing Queen  
Feel the beet from the tambourine  
You can dance, you can jive  
Having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene  
Dig in the Dancing Queen Dig in the Dancing Queen

Finn y Marceline bailaron al ritmo de la canción mientras más parejas se les unían en la pista de baile.

1 semana después…

Estaban Finn, Marceline, Fionna y Marshall en el aeropuerto de la ciudad despidiéndose de Violeta.

-Bueno chicos, mi vuelo sale en unos minutos, creo que este es el adiós- dijo Violeta tristemente.

-Pero nos volveremos a ver ¿cierto?- pregunto Fionna.

-Eso espero, tal vez en unos años- dijo Violeta.

-_Vuelo número 306, camino a Londres, Inglaterra, despegara en 5 minutos- _(así se supone que se dice ¿no? Nunca he subido a un avión :P).

-Bueno, ese es mi vuelo- dijo Violeta cogiendo sus maletas.

-Adiós Vi-

-Te extrañaremos-

-Regresa pronto-

Y Violeta se fue hacia la puerta que conducía al avión camino a Londres.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte de la ciudad…

-Oye, ¿ya saliste?- dijo Bonnie a través de su teléfono.

_-Si ya salí, estaré llegando en 10 minutos- _dijo Gumm al otro lado del teléfono.

-Muy bien, ahora tienes que seguir el plan al pie de la letra, sino todo saldrá como la ultima vez- dijo Bonnie.

_-No quiero terminar otra vez en la cárcel otra vez- _dijo Gumm.

-Tranquilo hermano, ellos no sabrán quien los golpeo- dijo Bonnie con una sonrisa siniestra.

_FIN… O NO XD_

**BUENO MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES CON ESO TERMINO LA HISTORIA, SE QUE DEJE MUCHAS COSAS POR ACLARAR, COMO, ¿QUÉ PASO CON JAMES? ¿QUÉ HARÁN BONNIE Y GUMM AHORA? Y LO MAS IMPORTANTE, ¿SE VAN A VENGAR OTRA VEZ DE MARCELINE Y MARSHALL?**

**Y ESTE FUE EL FINAL DE ESTE FIC, SI TE GUSTO PORFA DEJA UN REVIEW… UN ABRAZO PSICOLOGICO, CON OLOR A DOCENCIA DE DUCHA Y NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO FIC TITULADO: SIGUE ADELANTE.**

**CHAUFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSS.**


	20. escenas cortadas :3

"Escenas cortadas"

**HOLI MIS CANOLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSS, EN ESTE "EPILOGO" SI SE LE PUEDE LLAMAR ASÍ, PONDRÉ ALGUNAS ESCENAS QUE…**

**HERMANA MOLESTA: CALLATEEEEEEEEE.**

**YO: QUEE PASO.**

**HM: NO TERMINASTE DE EXPLICAR VARIAS COSAS EN ESTE FIC.**

**YO: ES QUE ALGUNAS COSAS NO TIENEN QUE VER CON LA HISTORIA Y POR ESO VOY A HACER UNA SECUELA.**

**HM: ¿UNA SECUELA? QUE FLOJA.**

**YO: TU ESCUCHAS MÚSICA DE ONE DIRECTION.**

**HM: YA Y ¿ALGÚN PROBLEMA CON ESO?**

**YO: SI QUE SON HORRIBLES Y NUNCA SERÁN TAN GRANDES COMO LOS BEATLES.**

**HM: TU VEZ HORA DE AVENTURA.**

**YO: ¿Y?**

**HM: Y ESO ES PARA NIÑITOS.**

**YO: SAL DE MI FIC.**

**HM: NOOOOO.**

**YO: BUENO TE TENDRÉ QUE SACAR A PATADAS.**

**MEDIA HORA DESPUÉS…**

**YO: ASHGKAHGFKASGIGFHSKASAJG ESA LOCA ME ROMPIÓ LA NARIZ.**

**BUEENO MIENTRAS PELEO CON MI HERMANA DISFRUTEN DE ESTE "EPILOGO".**

1° escena cortada: Los padres de Marcy conocen a su novio.

2 meses después de que Finn y Marceline se hicieran novios, Marceline decidió contárselo a sus padres, ellos le dijeron que querían invitar a Finn a comer a su casa para conocerlo mejor. ¿Pero como reaccionaron? Bueno, la mamá de Marceline lo tomo bien, pero su papá… Hasta parecía que se había puesto unos guantes de boxeo con puntas de metal para golpear la cara de Finn (como cualquier padre sobreprotector que solo ve al novio de su hija como el Bastardo que se quiere ponchar a su hija… Mmmmm soné como Germán).

Con Finn y Marceline…

-Vamos Finn, tienes que entrar a la casa- dijo Marceline jalándolo del brazo.

-No y si me rompe la cara- dijo Finn retrocediendo.

-Mi papá no es tan malo- dijo Marceline jalándolo.

-Pero me va a moler a golpes- se quejo Finn.

-Solo entra ya o le digo a mi papá que salga- dijo Marceline.

-Ok- dijo Finn y ambos entraron a la casa.

-MAMÁ PAPÁ YA LLEGAMOS- grito Marceline.

Salen los padres de Marceline.

-Hola hija, veo que trajiste a Finn- dijo María amablemente.

-Hola señora- la saludo Finn.

El papá de Marceline miraba a Finn así ÒÓ.

-Y tu eres el novio de mi hija ¿cierto?- dijo Hudson con la misma expresión, provocando que Finn se pusiera más nervioso.

-S-si señor- dijo Finn estirando su mano para que la estrechara.

Hudson la estrecho con tanta fuerza que se llego a escuchar como tronaban los huesos de la mano de Finn. Marceline al darse cuenta de eso, miro a su mamá como diciendo "Ma' controla a papá".

-Que les parece si almorzamos de una vez- dijo María.

Luego todos se sentaron en la mesa del comedor y esperaron a que María sirviera la comida. Durante el almuerzo se pusieron a conversar sobre la familia de Finn y todo eso (la verdad no se que poner), hasta que el papá de Marceline pidió hablar a solas con Finn.

Cuando ellos dos quedaron a solas en la sala, Hudson lo miraba con una cara de asesino psicópata queriendo quitarle los intestinos de un solo tirón, luego ponerlos en una bolsita y jugar futbol con ella. Finn, por otra parte, sudaba hasta más no poder, como diría Germán, le sudaban hasta las rodillas.

-Muy bien Finn, ahora que estamos solos…-

Pensamientos de Finn: _Ay que me da, me va a moler a golpes con sus propias manos, luego me va a apuñalar y me va a enterrar en un lugar donde mi cuerpo nunca será encontrado TTTTT^TTTTT._

-… quisiera ver si D-E-V-E-R-D-A-D eres digno de salir con mi niña- dijo Hudson son una mirada así ÒÓ.

-Señor le juro que de verdad amo a su hija, y jamás sería capaz de hacerle daño y no permitiría que alguien le haga daño. Y si tengo que rogarle de rodillas que me deje estar con ella lo hare- dijo Finn.

-Mmmmm, ok arrodíllate, MARÍA TRAE LA CÁMARA- grito Hudson.

-PAPÁ- se quejo Marceline.

-Jejejejejejejeje es broma, vez que no quiero matarte- dijo Hudson abrazando a Finn con un brazo –Pero si le sacas una lagrima a mi hija, date por muerto niño- le amenazo al oído.

-S-si señor- dijo Finn nervioso.

-Te acompaño a la puerta- dijo Marceline jalando a Finn.

Fuera de la casa…

-Y ¿Qué te dijo mi papá?- pregunto Marceline.

-Q-que si te hago llorar me mata- dijo Finn temblando.

-Ay mi papá, pero no te preocupes, no es lo peor que ha hecho- dijo Marceline.

2° escena cortada: primera cita.

Luego de que Finn y Marshall salieran de la casa se fueron con Marceline y con Fionna al centro comercial para su primera cita como novios.

Con Fionna y Marshall…

-Aaaww que bien que ya tengamos nuestra primera cita como novios- dijo Fionna agarrándose del brazo de Marshall.

-Y a donde vamos- dijo Marshall.

-Veamos una película- dilo Fionna.

-Ok ¿Qué película vemos?- pregunto Marshall.

-Qué tal si vemos una de terror para que cuando me asuste tu me puedas abrazar ¬w¬- le dijo Fionna al oído (la verdad no entiendo el romance).

-Oh claro- dijo Marshall tomándola de la mano y caminaron al cine a ver el estreno de "El Exorcista" (Mmmmm nunca vi esa película).

Con Finn y Marceline… (FINNCELINE)

Finn y Marceline caminaban por el centro comercial tomados de la mano mientras tomaban un café, peeeero alguien se les acerco (no, no es no Bonnie ni Gumm, es otra persona).

-Hola Mar-Mar- dijo ese chico, llamado Ash (asdfghjhgfdsasdfgh no lo soporto).

-No me llames así Ash- dijo Marceline.

-¿Quién es el Marcy?- pregunto Finn.

-Un chico que me molestaba en mi otra escuela- dijo Marceline.

-Sí, recuerdo esos tiempos en los que te molestaba sin cesar. Mmmmm tal vez debería volver a hacerlo- dijo Ash acercándose a Marceline, pero fue detenido por Finn, quien lo agarro del cuello de su camisa.

-Escúchame bien cojudo, no volverás a molestar a Marcy mientras yo esté con ella, así que mejor vete de aquí antes de que te parta el adefesio al que llamas cara- dijo Finn empujándolo. Ash no dijo nada y se fue.

-Gracias por defenderme Finn- dijo Marcy abrazándolo.

-No hay problema Marcy, lo hice porque te quiero- dijo Finn correspondiendo el abrazo.

-Aaaww también te quiero Finn- dijo Marcy dándole un beso (XP demasiado dulce para mi gusto XP).

3° escena cortada: Fiolee (ajfgajfjahas esa escena es demasiado empalagosa XP)

Luego de que Fionna y Marshall salieran de la casa para hacer el trabajo en grupo, Fionna noto a Marshall algo sonrojado.

-Marsh ¿estás bien?- pregunto Fionna.

-Eh… Si- dijo Marshall.

-Y ¿Por qué estas tan sonrojado? ¿Te sientes mal?- pregunto Fionna.

-No, no, no es nada- dijo Marshall.

-Por favor dime que es lo que pasa- insistió Fionna.

Hubo un momento de silencio, hasta que Marshall hablo.

-Ahh (suspiro) no sé cómo decirlo… Fionna, sabes que nosotros somos amigos ¿no?- Fionna asintió –Bueno… Este… ¿tú que pensarías si te dijera que me gustas?- dijo Marshall tan rojo pero tan rojo como la nariz de Rodolfo el reno.

Pensamientos de Fionna: _OH POR DIOS! MARSHALL SE ME DECLARO °/W/° SOY TAN FELIZ, pero que hago, le contesto o le doy un beso…. AL DIABLO LO VOY A BESAR-_

Y en acto seguido Fionna se lanzo hacia Marshall dándole un beso apasionado, el cual Marshall correspondió.

-¿Y eso?- pregunto Marshall.

-Tú también me gustas- dijo Fionna.

**Y ESE FUE EL "EPILOGO" ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO Y LOS VEO EN EL SIG. FIC LLAMADO: SIGUE ADELANTE…**

**CHAUFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIISSS.**


End file.
